Pacto de Vida por Amor
by SirenaMisty
Summary: ¿Qué estás dispuesto a sacrificar por el amor de tu vida? ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a dar con tal de que esa persona especial consiga sus anhelos? Misty lo sabe, solo por Ash, solo por él ella fue capaz de firmar ese pacto de vida con la mitológica ave fénix, Ho-Oh
1. 00: Prólogo

**Reeditándola ;)**

**La historia fue co-escrita con Kathuntress. **

* * *

**Pacto de Vida Por Amor**

**Prólogo**

* * *

Todo estallaba en aplausos, gritos, papeles y en cintas de colores en el viejo estadio Añil, ubicado en la Meseta del mismo nombre; luego de muchos años de esfuerzo, y de duros combates, un joven entrenador Pokémon, recibía el reconocimiento más grande en el área del entrenamiento, el titulo de Maestro Pokémon.

El titulo de Maestro Pokémon, solo les era otorgado a aquellas personas que encontraban la forma de generar un balance completo entre sus conocimientos y su manejo con los Pokémon, esos seres tan maravillosos, que acompañaban y daban también su esfuerzo por su entrenador.

El ganador de este año, llevaba el sueño de este título en su cabeza desde que tenía memoria, desde que era un pequeño niño, que jugaba en los cerros del pequeño Pueblo Paleta

Ash Ketchum era el nombre del afortunado Maestro Pokémon, un joven moreno, alto, de oscuro cabello que rondaba los dieciocho años, festejaba abrazando a su madre; la cual no paraba de llorar por la emoción de ver a su hijo con el sueño cumplido. Rodeando al muchacho estaban unos jóvenes que parecían ser sus amigos más allegados. Unos reporteros, se abrieron paso entre los jóvenes para interrogar al maestro

—¡Señor Ketchum! —exclamó una reportera, acomodando sus gafas sobre sus ojos verdes, mientras acercaba su micrófono al rostro del muchacho—. Díganos… ¿Cuál es su secreto para alcanzar tan difícil meta? —la pregunta sonrojó un poco al joven, que con risa nerviosa, se paró firme y respondió:

—Trabajo duro, mucho entrenamiento, fe en mí, en mis Pokémon y… —hizo un silencio, tras mirar a sus amigos y a su madre continuó— y a un lindo amuleto que me encontré un día —sonrió, ante la mirada extraña de sus amigos.

—Otra vez con ese amuleto — susurró una joven de cabello azul a una de cabello castaño.

—Parece que es su obsesión —respondió de igual forma la joven de cabello castaño a la de cabello azul.

—¿Quiere decir que fue por suerte de un amuleto? —preguntó nuevamente la periodista

—No fue cuestión de suerte, si no… cuestión de creer en que este sueño sería posible para mí…

Un joven adulto, se colocó delante de Ash, y pidió a los periodistas que dejaran el lugar, ya que Ash daría una conferencia de prensa más tarde, ahora era el tiempo de festejar su título Pokémon. Los periodistas comprendieron, y se alejaron del escenario, el cual estaba cubierto de pequeños papelitos de colores.

—Felicitaciones Ash —exclamaron al unisonó, las jóvenes de cabello azul y castaño—. Al fin tu sueño es realidad.

—Gracias Dawn, May… —cerró sus ojos—, gracias por estar siempre conmigo —las miró, y también miró a los otros tres jóvenes que estaban ahí—. Brock, Tracey, Max… a ustedes también, sin mis amigos no hubiera podido cumplir esto… Gracias a todos, de corazón… —dijo emocionado el Maestro Pokémon; pero de pronto, vio algo en la tribuna del estadio que llamó completamente su atención, vio una silueta que le era conocida, se acercó a ella lentamente tratando de distinguirla.

—¡Ash! —gritó su mamá—. Vámonos, que el gran banquete que hice, te espera —el joven miró a su madre y le asentó con su cabeza, cuando volvió su mirada hacia la tribuna, aquella imagen ya no estaba en el lugar, frunció su boca confundido, pero resignado se dirigió hacia donde estaba su mamá.

—Vámonos mamá… —en el gran salón donde festejaban el titulo de Ash, todos estaban de lo más alegre, comiendo conversando, sin ningún problema aparente, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo del joven ganador, su mente estaba ida, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué creía conocer a esa persona? Metió su mano en su bolsillo, y extrajo un pequeño anzuelo de éste—. Era ella… estoy casi seguro… la joven de hace unos años atrás, la dueña de mi amuleto, estaba en el estadio… ¿O… —encerró en su puño con fuerza el amuleto— o lo habré imaginado?

—Ash —su mamá puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo, haciéndolo sobresaltar mucho—, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Si mamá —guardó el anzuelo en su bolsillo nuevamente—, tengo hambre, ¿dónde están tus bocadillos especiales.

Mientras tanto, la villa Añil estaba totalmente vacía, todo el mundo estaba en la fiesta en nombre de Ash, parecía un pueblo fantasma, salvo por una persona, una joven pelirroja, caminaba con pena por las calles del lugar, con sus ojos mirando la nada misma, ojos de los cuales caían un sinfín de lágrimas que hacían notar una enorme tristeza en la persona…

La joven llegó al lago, y se dejó caer en el pasto, con sus rodillas sobre éste, y sus puños a ambos lados de su cabeza, la cual apoyó también sobre el suelo, comenzó a balbucear entre sollozos…

—No debí venir… debí ser fuerte —golpeaba con rabia el suelo con cada palabra pronunciada—. Si ya no importo aquí, si para ellos… no existo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que venir a estar con él a la distancia?… Lo sé, soy masoquista, no pensé nunca… que me daría tanto… tanto dolor —se sentó en el pasto—. Tengo que seguir fuerte, yo lo permití… yo lo quise así… —miró el cielo— y el pacto que hice contigo Ho-Oh…. Seguirá en pie… aunque siga sufriendo.


	2. 01: Soledad, tristeza y pesadillas

_Co-escrito con Kathuntress_

* * *

"El Equipo Rocket llevaba prioritariamente, la mayor parte de su vida recolectando información sobre el famoso pokémon multicolor, dueño de la luz del arcoíris. Aquel legendario que le daba al mundo, la paz y la armonía entre los humanos y los Pokémon, que habitaban en él".

* * *

**I**

**Soledad, tristeza y pesadillas.**

—**+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+**

_ "Su cabello naranja brillaba bajo el sol de verano, sujeto en su respectiva y clásica cola de lado que se agitaba suavemente con el viento mientras corría hacia su punto de encuentro, hacía unos pocos días había recibido una llamada muy especial de un viejo amigo, éste viajaba por Johto de nuevo, con un nuevo objetivo; obtener de nuevo el título de cerebro de frontera pero esta vez en una región diferente, todo había salido de un invento del Prof. Oak para extender el juego de los símbolos de la frontera hasta Johto donde en Kanto se había hecho algo muy popular entre Entrenadores especiales. _

—_¡Estamos en las islas remolino! —exclamó felizmente el chico de ojos cafés con una gran sonrisa en su rostro por el videoteléfono— ¡Y adivina que Misty llegamos a tiempo para la copa remolino!_

—_¡¿Enserio?!—recuerda haber dicho la chica entusiasmándose, hacía ya tres años que no participaba en algún evento importante, específicamente desde que había dejado sus viajes por su labor de líder. _

—_Las inscripciones están abiertas a todos los entrenadores —dijo detrás del joven otro un moreno de cabello puntiagudo._

—_He he, sí, estoy seguro de que será genial combatir contra ti de nuevo Misty, y ¡así podríamos verte también! _

—_¡Pi—pikachuuu!— concordaba alegremente el pokémon con su entrenador._

—_Me encantaría chicos…. Pero…—un deje de tristeza se reflejaba en la voz de la joven Líder, lamentablemente sus deberes y responsabilidades no podrían permitirle juntarse con sus amigos y mucho menos participar en dicho evento._

—_Oh… ¿es el gimnasio, verdad? —replicó el chico entristeciéndose, la pelirroja asintió con pesadumbre—, creo que por un momento lo había olvidado._

—_Ser una líder es duro, Ash —se escuchaba decir por el otro lado, el mayor entendía a la perfección la situación, él había sido parte de las responsabilidades de mantener un gimnasio._

—_¿Pero no hay forma de que pueda venir? No puedes pedir permiso o algo así… no creo que sea tan difícil dejarlo unos días… los —replicaba la peliazulada detrás del moreno, sin explicarse cómo podría perderse algo así, especial si se trataba de algo donde la otra era buena haciendo. Misty suspiraba triste, bien sabía ella que no podía participar, sus hermanas corrían el gym, pero era en verdad Misty la encargada de todo lo que no tuviera relación con espectáculo—.Los líderes pueden tomarse descansos de vez en cuando y además no son cuatro ellas, por una líder menos no morirán…_

—_En verdad Dawn, Mis hermanas decidieron que yo al ser la mejor entrenadora entre las cuatro sería la encargada de las batallas y todo eso. Ellas se manejan mejor con los bailes y danzas bajo el agua y esas cosas. Y realmente no creo que les guste la idea de que me ausente unos días, los entrenadores las volverían locas._

—_En verdad, no creo que nos vuelvan tan locas, unos días de vacaciones te harían bien, y más si son entrenando —explicó una voz aguda proveniente de una rubia de ojos verde claro. Misty quedo perpleja, ante el comentario._

—_¿De verdad puedo ir?_

—_Claro, ¿será una semana no? —Ash asiente desde el otro lado de la línea, la rubia sonríe— entonces no veo porque no, cerraremos los combates por una semana, estoy segura de que no habrá problemas para los entrenadores que vengan a retarte._

—_¡GENIAL!— exclama Ash con una gran sonrisa desde el videoteléfono en el centro pokémon, Brock y Dawn sonreían y celebraban también— ¡será como en los viejos tiempos! ¿No es genial Pikachu?_

—_¡Pikachu pi—chu!— celebraba el pokémon amarillo, Misty también se veía contenta, después de tres largos años se reuniría con sus amigos, al fin algo de libertad fuera del gimnasio, y una nueva oportunidad de probarse así misma ahora no solo como líder de gimnasio, sino como la próxima ganadora de la copa remolino, aquella conversación que había iniciado su viaje a Johto por segunda vez, su sonrisa crecía cada vez más mientras en su paso rápido se acercaba al centro pokémon, en sus brazos su pequeño pokémon azul se reía al sentir la brisa sobre su cara._

—_Pronto nos reuniremos con Ash de nuevo Azurril, ya no puedo esperar para verlo._

—_¡Azuu— azuu zu!"_

—**+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+**

El recuerdo de ese día se repetía cada día de su miserable vida, el día donde todo comenzó, donde debió renunciar a todo lo que la hacía feliz. Su cabello se esparcía sobre su cubrecama celeste bordado en azul, con pequeñas burbujas en las esquinas, sus mejillas coloradas de indignación. Cuatro años ya de ese día, y aún retumbaba en su cabeza, despertándola cada noche, interrumpiéndole cada sueño, cuanto había cambiado desde ese día, y él sin saber absolutamente nada al respecto. Hacía ya dos días que él se había concebido como campeón, había alcanzado su sueño, y ella sabía que aunque sonará algo egoísta todo se debía a ella, y él nunca sabría el por qué… ya que él nunca sabría de lo que hizo, nunca sabría nada de ella.

Era un día bonito, el sol brillaba a través de su ventana, su pequeño compañero había ya evolucionado y tomaba lugar en una pequeña cesta al lado de su cama.

—Marill se ve tan tranquilo cuando duerme, aún pareciera que fueras un bebé —levantó su vista y se decidió a levantarse de la cama, colocó las zapatillas en sus pies y salió de la habitación, hacía mucho que se dedicaba a la misma rutina, se levantaba, iba al baño, se cambiaba y cumplía sus deberes como líder. Sus habilidades habían mejorado muchísimo, hasta un punto en el cual su destreza era admirada por muchos, también era reconocida por muchos entrenadores por su gran belleza, característica de su familia, de donde entre cuatro compartían el deber de líder de gimnasio. Pero ella, caso omiso hacía, hacía mucho solo anhelaba la atención de alguien y ahora ese alguien no sabía de su existencia, si ya antes se sentía ignorada, ese sentimiento simplemente creció de tamaño acorde al tiempo pasaba—. Las chicas salieron temprano hoy —la casa se escuchaba vacía, ni un alma dentro más que la suya, la cual en verdad no se sentía en sí. Una vez lista bajó las escaleras vistiendo unos shorts azul claro, y un sweater amarillo pastel, su cabello recogido en un rodete, no solía arreglarse mucho. Acercándose a la entrada, puso el cartel de abierto y se dirigió al depósito, la comida pokémon no se repartiría sola—. Vamos a ver… aquí está —alzó un envase verde con una etiqueta que decía «Comida pokémon»—. Comida barata y nutritiva, nada como comida de almacén… como extraño cuando el profesor me enviaba con Tracey su alimento especial…

Poco a poco fue cargando un carrito hasta que logró llenar cada plato con una dosis contada para cada pokémon. Una vez en la piscina tocaba un silbato llamando a sus amigos, aquellos que nunca se olvidaron de ella, esos que seguían siendo los mismos, los únicos con los que podía hablar—. ¡Bien chicos, hora de desayunar! —desde las profundidades de la piscina numerosos pokémon de agua salían a saludarla, algunos recién despertaban de su sueño—. Ya saben el orden, no me hagan repetírselo —indicaba la líder, especificando su comentario a un flamante pokémon serpiente de unos dos metros de largo que se asomaba hambriento desde atrás—. ¿Está rico? —preguntó al pequeño Horsea mientras le dejaba pequeños trozos de comida—. Golduck ven y ayúdame para que tú también comas —el pokémon pato de lento procesamiento que conocíamos hace unos años había evolucionado convirtiéndose en uno de los Pokémon más poderosos del gimnasio al lado de Gyarados. Acercándose al carrito usó su telequinesis para entregar a cada pokémon su ración, y separadamente después de concluido su trabajo se sentó a comer su porción, muchas cosas habían cambiado en la vida de nuestra joven líder, su mayor dolor de cabeza llamado Psyduck había evolucionado para ayudarla a superar sus penas y lograr animarla tras sus momentos de angustia, al evolucionar no solo su aspecto había cambiado, su fuerza y personalidad eran completamente diferentes.

—¿Disculpa, acaso eres tú la líder de gimnasio?—preguntó una voz desde la entrada a la piscina, la chica se levanta de su puesto para atender a su invitado— es que estaba abierto y decidí pasar… ¿es mal momento?

—No en absoluto—sonrió la joven pelirroja—. Soy Misty, líder del gimnasio Celeste, mucho gusto— dijo mostrando su mano, el niño sonrió y se acercó para saludarla igual. Era bajito de cabello verde, vestía tennis y ropas en tonos tierra.

—Qué bueno, es que me había levantado temprano, ¡no podía con la emoción de conseguir mi tercera medalla! —exclamó el niño con rascándose la cabeza algo apenado— Ah si, soy Feli, Felipe entreno pokémon y mi sueño es ser maestro pokémon! —Misty sonrió nuevamente.

—Pues mucho gusto Feli, así que vienes por tu tercera medalla, ¿parece que has entrenado mucho, verdad?

—Sí, me encantan los pokémon, aunque me he perdido mucho viniendo hasta aquí, el monte luna es difícil… me perdí unos días… y eso que el profesor había dicho que no debía serme tan difícil.

—¿Profesor? —repitió Misty algo sorprendida, aunque en verdad no debería de estarlo.

—El Profesor Oak. Es que soy de pueblo Paleta y pues… es mi primera vez de entrenador y suelo preguntarle mucho es que suelo perderme fácil —rio nervioso y avergonzado el niño. El ánimo de la líder bajó nuevamente—. Oye, ¿dije algo malo? —preguntó confundido.

—No, nada, tranquilo es normal perderse en los viajes, forma parte de la aventura, y ten siempre en cuenta los consejos del profesor, pero eso no significa seguirlos siempre… suele equivocarse —replicó la chica negando el comentario del peli verde.

—Si… a veces también recita poemas, a veces resulta fastidioso… pero oye, tú también viajaste no sabía que los lideres viajaban… —aquel comentario al ponía peor… recordar aquellos momentos de antaño, en su compañía hacía simplemente que su corazón se sintiera romperse al saber que para él nunca nada pasó, que ella no forma parte de esos hermosos recuerdos, que ella era un vació, algo que nunca pasó, algo inexistente.

—Todos viajamos cuando somos jóvenes entrenadores— se limitó a decir, cabizbaja— forma parte de ser entrenador pokémon, un líder es solo alguien que se especializa en un área y está certificado para evaluar entrenadores principiantes —sí, ser líder era algo que muchos querían ser, peor para ella en verdad convertirse en eso fue solo lo que la hizo separarse de lo que ella quería, seguir viajando, ser libre y estar a su lado.

—… ¿Segura que estás bien?… te ves triste…

—No pasa nada tranquilo —alegó la chica haciéndose la indiferente, ya se había acostumbrado a sentirse así, había llegado a convertirse en una buena actriz, o al menos para la mayoría—. ¿empezamos? —preguntó al final señalando la piscina, los pokémon habían terminado su desayuno, todos esperaban la selección de pokémon para la batalla, Golduck y Gyarados bajaron al fondo, sabían que no serían llamados para la batalla.

—¿Son muchos pokémon de agua, no? —comentó el chico mirando a la manada gigante de pokémon alistada al borde—. ¿Por qué se pusieron así, que tanto esperan? —cuestionó inocentemente.

—Es lo mismo cada vez que llega un entrenador, aquí en Ciudad Celeste la batalla es dos a dos, solo tú tienes derecho a cambiar, y no hay límite de tiempo. Al ser un principiante no usare ningún pokémon de alto nivel. Si no alguno de los que ves aquí.

—¿De verdad? —dejo escapar el joven entrenador—. ¿Cualquiera que yo quiera de aquí? — Misty asintió, el niño la miró de reojo despectivamente y cruzó sus brazos buscando alguna trampa — ¿Hay alguna trampa escondida aquí? — la chica refutó negando la cabeza.

—No hay ninguna trampa, ahora ¿qué pokémon piensas escoger para la batalla?

Entre la lista de pokémon listados al filo de la piscina se encontraban, Horsea, Corsola, Politoed, Staryu, Starmie, Dewgong, dos Luvdisc, Shellder, varios Seaking, un Chinchou, Lanturn, unos Wooper, Spheal, Mantyke y un Gorebyss, caminando frente a los pokémon seguía preguntándose si habría alguna trampa en todo aquello, después de todo él era novato y si había alguna trampa no podría verla, lo más seguro era irse por lo fácil, él solo necesitaba la medalla, ya se encontraría el con el tiempo de entrenar con pokémon más fuertes—. _Tengo a Bulbasaur, y según la teoría del profesor, el tipo planta le gana al agua… así que con cualquiera me basta, pero son dos pokémon… y si es un engaño y todos son fuertes Bulbasaur no me ayudara con dos… tengo a Pikachu… que también sirve contra los de agua, Pidgey vuela… espera… ¿los voladores sirven contra los de agua? No recuerdo…_ — sacudió su cabeza mientras un gran signo de interrogación salía sobre él parpadeando, Misty lo miraba pasmada preguntándose si de verdad había alguien que pensara tanto — _… ¿y Metapod?, tal vez tenga más ataques y sirva para algo además de endurecer… tal vez logré sacarle su fuerza interior… _— con pequeños golpes a su cabeza intentaba descifrar la mejor combinación posible, solo eran dos aunque para cualquiera fuera algo OBVIO cual usar, nuestro pequeño amigo dudaba un poco.

—¿Necesitas ayuda ahí?—se ofreció Misty acercándose.

—¿Uh? —el chico lo miró perpleja.

—Te estás dando tu tiempo…

—No, yap…

—¿Muy bien? —levantó una ceja—. Escoge…

—Escojo a Horsea y la estrella…

—¿Staryu o Starmie?

—La amarilla

—De acuerdo, serán Horsea y Staryu, adelántate a uno de los flotadores de la piscina, aquel en aquella esquina —colocándose cada uno en su respectivo lugar, Misty se alistaba para repetir las normas del gimnasio—. La batalla será de dos pokémon, sin límite de Tiempo, solo tú tienes derecho a cambiar pokémon —a un lado Politoed y un Wooper sostenían banderines para servir como referís.

—¿Oye, como sé que serán jueces justos?—recalcó el entrenador algo molesto— no se supone que los referís son gente justa y…

—Son justos, y no tienes de que preocuparte —interrumpió al chico— ¿listo para la batalla?— ante el asentimiento de su pequeño retador se dispuso a enviar al resto de los pokémon fuera del área de batalla, algunos saliendo de la piscina para ver y otros perdiéndose en las profundidades—. ¡Horsea ven, serás tú primero!

—Horseeaa— exclamó el pequeño caballo de mar acercándose rápidamente para la batalla. Felipe sacó una pokébola y se quedó algo pensativo, sin duda acababa de decidir que pokémon usar finalmente—. ¡Sal Pikachu, a ganar la medalla!

—¿Un Pikachu?—murmuró Misty algo asombrada, el pokémon eléctrico salió del resplandor blanco sacudiendo su cabeza, le gustaba la idea de salir de su pokébola.

—¡Pikachu, tú puedes!— exclamó Feli a su pokémon recién colocado para la batalla, pero este se veía más preocupado sobre cómo salir de su flotador, aparentemente no le gustaba andar en un lugar tan inestable—. ¿Pikachu sucede algo?

—Piiii kaaaaa —dijo el pokémon aplastándose sobre la superficie del flotador amarillo.

—Parece que Pikachu no está muy cómodo que se diga —dijo Misty, recordando hace algunos años cuando un pokémon de la misma especie se encontraba parado en el flotador negándose rotundamente a pelear contra ella.

—Nooo, ¡Pikachu no puedes hacerme esto, el agua no te hará daño eres un pokémon eléctrico! —pero el pokémon seguía en el centro de su flotador aterrado, un suspiro provino de su entrenador—. Oye Misty ¿no puedo cambiar mi pokémon por otro? Después de todo aun no hemos empezado la pelea…

—¿Cambiarlo? —repitió la aludida sorprendida— …supongo… aún puedes usar tu otro pokémon…

—No... Me refiero a si puedo hacer como que no use a Pikachu… —la simple idea hizo que una enorme gota de sudor resbalara por la cabeza de nuestra querida líder, ¿qué clase de incoherencia era esa?

—Feli, una vez escogido tu pokémon, y una vez dentro de la batalla ese pokémon es el que utilizaras para pelear… solo puedes cambiarlo por la segunda opción fuera de esos dos no puedes usar ningún extra.

—¡Pero Pikachu no quiere pelear! —reclamó el niño desesperado.

—Tú como entrenador debes atenerte a tus decisiones

—¡Pero yo no sabía que Pikachu le tendría miedo al agua! —el chico casi que se echaba a llorar, el Pikachu hacía rato que lo hacía y ella no hallaba como decirle explicarse sin herirle sus sentimientos—. ¡Por favor Misty, recuerda que soy recién un principiante!

—Y un manipulador también…—murmuró Misty por lo bajo molestándose, la paciencia no era su mejor amiga, y más ante la presencia de todo aquello, el descaro era algo que no aceptaba muy felizmente—. Escucha Feli, ser un principiante te amerita algunas cosas pero hay otras que no, no seas caprichoso, si escogiste a Pikachu para la batalla ese es el pokémon que escogiste para la primera ronda y si está asustado tu deber es alentarlo para que lo intente.

—Está bien, ¡Pikachu muévete! ¡El agua no te hará nada puede que este fría pero no va a comerte un Gastly!

—Pikaaa pikaaa… —lloraba el pokémon, Feli no pudo hacer nada más que dejarse caer derrotado. Horsea se acercó al pequeño ratón eléctrico para calmarlo un poco

—Hooorse hooor— decía el pokémon de agua con tranquilidad.

—Pikaaa— susurró el ratón negando con la cabeza.

—Hooorse hor, Horsea —siguió diciendo, nadando felizmente alrededor de él— hooorse hooor

—¿Pika Pika? — dijo mirándolo dar vueltas a su alrededor

—¿Qué está haciendo Horsea?— preguntó Feli confundido

—Intenta calmar a Pikachu para que se sienta seguro, y vea que no hay anda de malo con el agua —después de una amena conversación el Pikachu empezó a sentirse cómodo en su flotador, caminando con cuidado sobre éste—. ¿Ves?, un poco de apoyo moral, ayuda— el chico asintió—. Y ese es tu trabajo no de Horsea, ¿entiendes?

—Oye Pikachu discúlpame… debí entenderte mejor…

—¡Pika pikaaa chuuu!— exclamó el pokémon alegremente, indicándole que no se preocupara

—¿Listo para pelear Pikachu?— preguntó Misty guiñándole un ojo, éste asintió decidido, Horsea volvió a su posición.

A medida que pasaba la mañana la batalla llegó a una victoria unánime para Misty, Horsea acabó con Pikachu, debido a algunos problemas de coordinación que tenía Pikachu, una vez que cayó al agua por un remolino alrededor de flotador, el miedo al agua volvió, afortunadamente Horsea logró sacarlo del agua. La batalla siguiente fue de Bulbasaur contra Horsea, éste a diferencia se encontraba muy a gusto, con sus lianas dominó sus alrededores pero un ataque de tinta nubló su visión confundiendo y logrando que cayera al agua. Al final Misty simplemente le aconsejó a Feli que se quedara y practicara con sus pokémon en la piscina a modo de juego el tiempo que quisiera y pospondrían una revancha cuando él estuviera listo, tras su pesimismo el niño aceptó, pero decidió dirigirse al centro pokémon. El resto del día se basó en sentarse a mirar el cielo a través de las ventanas del gimnasio, Misty yacía sentada en lo alto del trampolín meciendo sus piernas mientras esperaba la llegada de algún entrenador. En la puerta del gimnasio, una figura rubia se asomó cargando muchas bolsas, detrás de ella seguían otras dos, todas cargando cosas.

—¿Y estas que estarán tramando ahora? —dijo en voz baja, bajando del trampolín para encontrarse con sus hermanas—. Se han tardado, no... Y para irse tan temprano.

—Pues, ¡claro!— exclamó la rubia con una sonrisa.

—Siii, ya empezó la temporada de verano y hay que ponernos al día que ¿no ves?—explicó la de cabello azul ondulado como si fuera algo obvio, detrás de ella la de cabello rosa sacaba unas telas brillantes de una de sus bolsas.

—Y miraaaa, tan bonitas ¿no?— exclamó mostrándole su recién adquirido trozo de tela, acercándolo a su rostro

—A Daisy se le ha ocurrido la maravillosa idea, de hacer un espectáculo, pues, sería general ¿no? Para abrir el verano y todo eso

—Si, y las lindas telas que conseguimos para hacer el vestuario —exclamó mientras seguía sacando cosas.

—Un espectáculo, ya se habían tardado mucho —suspirando y negando con la mano rechazaba como su hermana trataba de meterle ideas en la cabeza.

—¿Y qué crees? ¡Ya tengo ideada la obra perfecta!— exclamó Daisy, su alrededor se lleno de flores y destellos mientras tomaba a Misty de la mano y Violeta y Lily le median las tallas con cintas de medida—. Una Princesa con un amor prohibido, donde éste busca el verdadero amor… uno que puede encontrarse uno que…

—Atrapara al público, o sea casi que se les saldrán los ojos, ¡y las chicas y yo decidimos que tú serias la protagonista! —dijo Violeta anunciando una orden, como si la otra no tuviera elección

—Por supuesto que no fue unánime —resopló la de cabello rosa jugando con una de sus colitas—. Yo era la más apropiada pero como vemos que necesitas animarte un poco, supongo, que puedo cederte el puesto ¿no?, o sea como que necesitas arreglarte un poco y que te vean…—Misty suspiró y se quedó cabizbaja, entendía por qué sus hermanas querían animarla, después de todo hacia ya tres años que aquellas sonrisas se le había esfumado del rostro, pero en verdad no creía que una presentación basada en romance fuera la mejor solución simplemente la pondría peor; los comentarios e ideas que sus hermanas decían se escuchaban muy lejanos, en sus pensamientos solo tenía una historia y un final, en verdad no tenía ánimos de hacer la historia de otra que si tendría un final feliz.—… y conseguiremos la mayor cantidad de publicidad posible…—seguían diciendo a horas de la cena, la sartén con sus huevos revueltos tenía más ánimos de actuar que ella.

—¡Decoraremos todo! —dijo Daisy con sus manos juntas mientras Lily seguía anotando y clasificando cosas—. ¡Será nuestra mejor presentación hasta ahora!

—O sea pero creo, que primero deberíamos de entregar los papeles y hacer audiciones ¿no?— indicó Violeta hallando una falla en el supuesto plan maestro.

—Tranquila pondremos a los pupilos de Misty como actores secundarios, osea, esos que vienen cada fin —respondió Lily a la pregunta de su hermana como si fuera algo obvio—. El problema que tenemos es hacer que la feita se ponga esto, no la veo muy emocionada a pesar de que le cedí mi personaje…

—¡Por mí. puedes quedártelo Lily! —gritó una voz desde la cocina.

—¡Tonterías Misty! ¡Ya se decidió y ya está! —terminó Daisy levantándose solo hace falta comunicarle a la Oficial Jenny el día del evento, creo que lo usaremos para abrir el Festival Celeste de Verano, asi aprovecharíamos la multitud de admiradores.

Su plato de huevo y pan la miraba humeante, sus hermanas comían mientras seguían discutiendo, llevaban toda la tarde en ello, al final Feli fue el único retador del día, y en verdad hubiera deseado que llegara otra más para evitarse la molesta necesidad de ayudar a sus hermanas, que juntas habían formado un plan macabro para terminar de arruinar su vida. Una vez cenado y cerrado el gimnasio mandado a dormir a sus pokémon se acostó en la cama, recordando como hacia ya más de tres años, habia actuado en ese mismo sitio y su lejano amigo había salvado su acto en medio de la discordia originada por el equipo Rocket, ese día sin duda es uno de los mas inolvidables de su vida, ella vestía de sirena y bailaba en el agua con sus pokémon, él la miraba desde las gradas e incluso al final le había dedicado un halago, sin embargo todo simplemente formado un recuerdo que solo ella podía poseer.


	3. 02: La Obsesión de un Joven Maestro

_Co escrito con Kathuntress~_

* * *

"Ho—Oh era la pieza clave para poder dominar el mundo, eso creía el Equipo Rocket, por eso invadió Johto, quería eliminarlo para que la paz… dejara de existir en el Mundo Pokémon."

* * *

**II**

**La Obsesión de un Joven Maestro**

—**+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+**

_"Misty había llegado a Ciudad Escarlata, en la isla Roca Roja de las Islas Remolino, ahí, Ash junto a Brock y Dawn la esperaban ansiosos. Las ferias en la calle, los banderines con el escudo del torneo, todo traía una vibra muy especial en la joven líder de ciudad Celeste, ya había estado ahí, era una de las mejores ocho de la última competencia, y esta vez… venia para ser la campeona. Además, ya no era una simple aficionada entrenadora Pokémon, ahora era una líder de Pokémon de agua, y debía mejorar su reputación… Aunque claramente… su mayor alegría la producía… volver a verlo…_

_Se acercó corriendo al lugar donde el joven entrenador la esperaba con sus brazos en alto, el verlo tan cerca, hizo que aumentara la fuerza en sus piernas y corriera con todas sus energías hasta donde estaba su mejor amigo._

—_¡Hola a todos! —exclamó sumamente feliz, al llegar frente a sus amigos, cerró sus ojos de la alegría que sentía, volver a estar ahí, con él, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado para ellos…_

—_¡Qué bueno que al fin llegas! —afirmó el joven de cabello oscuro, acomodando su gorra roja—. Pensé que ya no llegarías a tiempo._

—_Pero ya ves —levantó su mirada con gran egocentrismo—, aquí estoy —bajó su mirada hacia su amigo, de reojo y con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios continuó—. Voy a dejarte en vergüenza por segunda vez… amigo mío…_

—_¡Ja! —respondió con énfasis de grandeza el muchacho de ojos café—. Eso dices tú… pero verás como obtendré el Pendiente Místico de Agua… _

—_Eso si logras vencerme primero, Ash Ketchum —protestó la pelirroja joven._

—_Pues eso es lo que pienso hacer, señorita —respondió el joven frunciendo el ceño…_

—_Como en los viejos tiempos —exclamó Brock, con su mano derecha en su cara—. No sé si extrañaba o no esto… — la joven que tenia a su lado, lo miró confundida, así que tocó con su dedo índice el brazo de Brock, éste la miró, y acercó su oreja a la muchachita de Sinnoh._

—_¿Por qué dices eso Brock? —le susurró con su mano derecha al lado de su boca. _

—_Es que cuando le da sus ataques de amor-odio… se ponen bastante pesados los dos… —afirmó Brock cruzándose de brazos y asentando con su cabeza— ¿Los ves? —Dawn afirmó con su cabeza — Así eran todo el tiempo durante Kanto, y cuando recorrimos Johto con ella… Y no me quiero imaginar, lo que fue el año que no los acompañe… Siempre me dio pena Tracey… por estar con ellos —se rio colocando su mano en la nuca— aunque… a veces son divertidos._

—_Ah… — comentó la joven de cabello azul, mirando a la pareja de jóvenes, que empezó a sacar a relucir todos los reconocimientos que poseían actualmente— son bastante peculiares…_

—_Así es… pero mejor ya los calmo — se acercó a los dos aplaudiendo—. Bien amigos, ya basta de jugar a quien es el mejor, y es hora de irse a inscribir, para ver quien es realmente el mejor de los dos —Misty miró a Ash con ojos desafiantes, y el entrenador respondió de la misma manera _

—_¡El último que llega es del Equipo Rocket! —exclamó la pelirroja poniéndose en camino al centro Pokémon, para la registración_

—_¡Oye! —gritó Ash, al ver la velocidad con la que se alejaba Misty—. Pikachu… — miró a su Pokémon — a la carga…. —y salieron tras la joven. Brock y Dawn se miraron con cara de resignación… y salieron tras ellos"_

—**+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+**

El sol brillaba felizmente sobre pueblo Paleta donde un pequeño y principiante entrenador había iniciado su viaje hace ya ocho años, el día que recibió su licencia de entrenador y su pequeño Pikachu, su amigo inseparable. El día de hoy yacía recostado en su cama mirando un pequeño anzuelo con una figura muy peculiar, éste había llegado a sus manos misteriosamente, ni él ni ninguno de sus amigos le tenían explicación lógica al dichoso anzuelo, durante años este lo había llamado, su «amuleto de la suerte» todos los demás lo veían como simplemente algo que alguna admiradora loca habría dejado a su merced, pero para el significaba otra cosa, algo más grande pero no sabía explicar el que, consigo había traído un pañuelo, también de origen desconocido. El –ahora- maestro pokémon tenía una nueva obsesión una vez alcanzado su sueño y éste era descubrir los orígenes de estos dos dichosos objetos hallados de la nada en su mochila.

Para él, nada pasaba al azar, nada pasaba sin un motivo aparente, y necesitaba sacarse esa duda, ¿quién era la dueña de esas cosas?… Tenía en su mente la imagen de la joven del estadio Añil, estaba seguro que era la misma persona de hace cuatro años… aquella que lloraba sin causa ni razón a su lado, en el torneo por la Copa Remolino…

Un golpe a la puerta de su habitación lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos momentáneamente, guardo rápidamente el anzuelo bajo su almohada, para posteriormente recostarse en su cama, autorizó a pasar, y su madre abrió la puerta con una bandeja en su mano

—Buenos días hijo mío — respondió la mujer de cabello castaño con una sonrisa — ¿Cómo está mi maestro pokémon?

—Bien mamá —saludó con una sonrisa a su mamá, mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre el escritorio—. ¿Tu?

—Yo, con el hecho de que estés aquí… soy muy feliz hijo —cerró sus ojos emocionada.

—Me alegro mucho mamá —tomó la mano de su madre—. Porque he decidido pasarme una temporada aquí contigo —los ojos de su madre se abrieron enormes, Ash vio la expresión de su madre con mucho miedo — ¿Ma… Mamá? —preguntó con voz temblorosa, al momento que su madre le dio un gran abrazo—, ¿uh?

—Ash —lo abrazaba con fuerza— me alegra mucho que quieras pasar tiempo con tu madre —Ash sonrió, y solo se dedico a abrazar a su madre, se sentía mal porque mientras él viajaba ella estaba siempre sola, sola en esa casa tan grande para ellos dos… Dentro del joven, se despertó una rara sensación, de pronto sintió un golpe en su pecho, como si le faltara algo. Su madre, notó algo raro en su hijo, y lo miró—. ¿Estás bien?

—Si mamá —apoyó su mano en el pecho—. Si mamá… —parpadeó unas cuantas veces, y luego sonrió—, estoy muy bien —miró la comida— y es hora de comer —Delia miro a su hijo, entre preocupada y alegre, y dejo solo al joven desayunando. Cuando su mamá salió, volvió a tomar el anzuelo y lo paró al lado de su plato y lo miraba, mientras comía—. Voy a encontrarte… lo sé… en algún lado… seguro te voy a encontrar… chica misteriosa y luego… no sé… ahí veré.

En el primer piso de la casa, mejor dicho, en la cocina, junto a la madre de Ash, había cinco jóvenes, dos mujeres y tres hombres, los cuales mostraban preocupación en sus rostros; El pokémon con apariencia humana, rosado y detalles azules, servía a cada uno una taza de té, y unas galletitas.

—Listo —comentó Delia, tras entrar en la cocina— le deje a Ash su comida, así no creo que vaya a bajar —se sentó en un espacio libre de la mesa, y preguntó—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa chicos? ¿Qué les preocupa de mi hijo?

—Vera Señora Ketchum —la joven de cabello castaño, y de raro peinado, tomó la palabra— es sobre el "amuleto" de Ash.

—Como mi hermana dice —continuó un joven de cabello azul y lentes—. Ash está obsesionado con aquel anzuelo, que se parece a una persona —Dawn pidió la palabra, levantando su dedo índice.

—Es una joven, con la que nos cruzamos una vez en las islas Remolino, ¿no será, que le hizo una brujería al pobre de Ash? —comentó espantada, May la joven que estaba a su lado, respondió de la misma manera.

—Pobre de Ash —tomó las manos de su amiga— ¿cómo puede ver gente así de rara?

—Miren, quienes lo dicen —exclamó en susurro, Max, el hermano menor de May—. Bueno, el punto es que tenemos miedo, de que Ash intente salir a buscar a la joven del anzuelo.

—Ya veo —Delia, se puso pensativa—. Pero yo no puedo detener a mi hijo, para que no al busque…

—Por eso, vinimos —continuó Brock, que estaba cruzado de brazos— queremos, que trate de distraerlo, como va a pasar tiempo con usted, para que salgan a pasear, a comer, a eventos…

—Así es —Tracey le paso una libreta a Delia—, aquí encontrara una gran variedad de sitios entretenidos, donde Ash se distraerá, esperamos que así pueda quitarse a la mujer misteriosa de la mente. Por su bien…

—Imagínense —tomó May la palabra de nuevo—. ¡Que es una loca Admiradora! —los cuatro, a excepción de Brock, se imaginaron una versión femenina de Brock que los deja con la piel erizada del espanto.

—¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó Brock, ante la mirada de sus amigos.

—Nada —comentaron los cuatro con gotas de sudor en sus mejillas.

—Sigamos —tosió la señora de la casa—. Tomare en cuenta sus sugerencias, pero… ¿tan grave está mi hijo para que piensen eso?

_Los jóvenes se miraron, entre si, y recordaron la preparación de Ash antes de una batalla Pokémon, el joven, estaba en la habitación del centro pokémon de un bosque, dando vuelta prácticamente la habitación, buscando algo que parecía no aparecer. El hecho de no encontrarla, comenzó a molestarle, hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abrió, y las jóvenes coordinadoras le entregaron entre risas el anzuelo. Ash al borde de hervir, tomó el anzuelo bruscamente de la mano de May, y se fue sin decirles nada._

—Ese día —Dawn tenía sus puños cerrados dejaba de su mentón—, Ash nos dio mucho miedo, parecía que nos quería comer crudas.

—Es cierto —respondió May, asentando con su cabeza con miedo—, no parecía Ash… es otro si se le pierde su cochino anzuelo por más de dos segundos.

—Ni limpiarlo quiere… porque dice que puede tener un poco de esencia de la joven —Brock apoyó su puño en el mentón, muy pensante—. Está peor que yo, definitivamente —bajó la mirada y luego miró a Delia—. Ash cree que es su amuleto porque dice que le ha dado mucho apoyo espiritual, que con aquel muñequito, puede sin dudas vencer las pruebas más difíciles, escalar las montañas más altas, y explorar los más peligrosos bosques.

—Yo no sé —acomodó Max sus lentes— que será de Ash, el día que descubra que su amuleto, no es más que un simple anzuelo y que no sirve para mas nada…

Del otro lado de la cocina, apoyado en la pared de la sala, Ash escuchó todo lo que sus amigos comentaron, miró la mini Misty y cerró sus ojos—. Yo sé lo que vales para mí… —susurró apretándolo en su mano— no me importa lo que piensen los demás…

—**+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+**

—_¡Ash es hora de irnos, no hay más caso quedarnos, la copa Remolino se acabó durante la pelea contra el equipo Rocket! —exclamó Dawn desde la puerta apurando al muchacho, estaba apresurada por llegar a la ciudad mas cercana y ganar su listón_

—_Espera un momento Dawn, que no recuerdo si tengo todas mis cosas —reclamó el chico revolviendo todas sus pertenencias que yacían en la cama desordenada—. Con el apuro en que busque los tickets del ferry saque todo y aún no guardo nada, dame solo un momento... —sus palabras dejaron de salir cuando encontró algo que obviamente no era suyo, el pañuelo de una mujer envolvía un pequeño objeto; era un anzuelo muy bonito y peculiar. Tenía la forma de una niña pelirroja vestida en shorts y camisa amarilla, con su mano derecha indicaba q todo estaría bien, y guiñaba un ojo despreocupada y sonriente._

—_¿Sucede algo Ash?— preguntó curiosa la chica acercándose —. Vaayaaa, ¡Qué bonito!— exclama viendo el anzuelo—, ¿eso es tuyo Ash? —el muchacho negó con la cabeza, no era de él pero estaba entre sus cosas, más nadie había usado esa habitación aparte de ellos tres, y desconocía la posibilidad de que alguien la usara mientras ellos estaban fuera peleando contra el equipo de ladrones de Pokémon._

—_No, no es mío, pero estaba aquí envuelto en esto —indicó acercándole el objeto—, es un pañuelo bonito también, ¿verdad?— la joven asintió._

—_¿De dónde habrá salido?— preguntó confundida, Ash encogió sus hombros y negó con la cabeza._

—_¿Pikachu...— el Pokémon miró el anzuelo mientras su entrenador se lo enseñaba—... sabes q es esto? —Pikachu negó con la cabeza, pero repentinamente se acordó de algo y empezó a hacer muecas con su cara._

—_¿Si sabes de quien es esto Pikachu? — preguntó Ash asombrado, Pikachu imitaba con sus orejas una colita de lado y se pone a llorar, en eso el entrenador recordó una pequeña escena luego de despertar de su desmayo: una chica pelirroja lloraba cerca de ellos, estaba toda sucia y triste, llevaba una colita de lado y se parecía mucho a la personita del anzuelo, de no ser por un cambio en el vestuario—. Es de ella, de esa chica..._

—_¿Qué chica? —exclamó una voz desde afuera entrando en la habitación exaltado con un ramo de rosas en su mano—. ¡¿Dónde?!— preguntaba mirando a cada lado._

—_Ay... Brock, aquí no hay ninguna chica...— explicó Dawn negativamente mientras un sapo azul se preparaba para calmar las hormonas de alguien._

—_Pero entonces… ¿Por qué?..._

—_La chica, la pelirroja que estaba con nosotros cuando despertamos. La que lloraba mucho... _

—_¿la que salió corriendo cuando le hablaste? ¿Esa? —cuestionó Dawn, su respuesta fue un si. _

_Pero, ¿cómo había llegado eso a sus cosas? Si nunca antes había conocido a esa chica, ni siquiera sabía su nombre._

—_¿y si se lo regresamos? —preguntó el entrenador alzándolo para que Brock también lo viera._

—_Ash es muy poco probable que la encontremos en una isla tan grande..._

—_¡Además se hace tarde para mi concurso hay que irnos ya! —interrumpió la chica al moreno alto—, después vemos como devolvérselo... ahora hay que irnos_

—_Sí, tienen razón...— dando un último vistazo al anzuelo, lo envolvió en su pañuelo y lo guardó en su bolso con el resto de sus cosas._

—**+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+**

Ash volvió a su realidad sacudiendo su cabeza, guardó el anzuelo en su bolsillo, y tomó la bandeja de su desayuno, e ingresó a la cocina, dejando mudos a todos sus amigos. Miró con rabia a cada uno de los presentes, salvo a su mamá, a ella le sonrió—. Gracias por la comida mamá —dejo la bandeja—. Voy a tomar aire con Pikachu — y salió de la casa dando un portazo a la puerta—. Bueno, no cuento con ninguno para buscarla —acarició a su pokémon amarillo que reposaba sobre su hombro—. Como dije antes… no importa… aunque me tarde una vida entera… la encontraré.

Comenzó a caminar por las praderas de Pueblo Paleta, hasta que se dio cuenta, que había llegado a los campos del laboratorio del profesor Oak… Así que decidió pasar a visitar a sus Pokémons.

En el gran laboratorio del Profesor Oak, Ash fue atendido por el mismo profesor, un señor bastante adulto de cabello gris, quien lo invitó a pasar muy contento, ya que justamente pensaba llamarlo. Ash sorprendido, inclinó su mirada para posteriormente mirar a Pikachu. El profesor, lo guio hasta las zonas de computadoras, y se detuvieron ahí.

—¿Qué sucede? —Ash se cruzó de brazos, mientras el profesor sonreía de nervios por la impaciencia del joven. Aún así, lo ignoró por un momento, y luego le mostró algo en la pantalla. — ¿y eso? — pregunto sorprendido al ver muchas ventanas en el monitor.

—Son diarios y revistas del ámbito Pokémon, en todas, eres primera plana. —lo miró sonriente— eres un gran orgullo para Pueblo Paleta. Y —apoyó su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo del joven — para mí también. No puedo creer que ese niño atolondrado que partió con un pokémon desobediente— sobó con su mano izquierda la cabeza del pokémon amarillo— hace tanto tiempo, este convertido en todo un maestro…

—Gracias profesor —respondió apenado el joven— me alegra haber logrado lo que con tanto anhelo he deseado durante toda mi vida.

—Bueno —apoyó su mano en el mentón— realmente no por eso, te estaba buscando, más bien… algo pasa con tus Pokémon —Ash se sobresaltó, pero el profesor lo tranquilizó y invitó a sentarse —. Verás… es sobre Sceptile, desde que Bayleef evolucionó a una Meganium, se la ha pasado cabizbajo, sin ánimos, casi no quiere comer, y cada vez que Meganium se le acerca, se pone tieso, y sale huyendo…

—Ah —exclamó Ash con sus manos en la nuca lo más tranquilo, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Samuel Oak

—¿Por qué tanta calma?

—Es que —Ash cerró sus ojos—. Sceptile, se enamoró una vez de una Meganium, y se ve que ver ahora a mi Bayleef convertida en dicho pokémon, le trajo malos recuerdos.

—Ya veo… —exclamó el profesor— claro, eso tiene sentido ahora, tendré que cambiarlos de sitios por un tiempo, para que no tengamos esos problemas.

—No profesor… —Ash se paró tan rápido, que hizo que el pequeño pokémon eléctrico se tambaleara sobre su hombro—. Voy a hablar con ellos dos —cerró su puño frente a él—, ya lo vera…

Ash salió corriendo hacia los campos del laboratorio Oak, allí, cientos de Pokémon que vivían como en su misma hábitat, todos los entrenadores que iniciaban sus aventuras en Pueblo Paleta, enviaban a dicho lugar, los Pokémon que capturaban, una vez lleno el cupo disponible de seis Pokémons por entrenador. Los cuales entrenaban y crecían libremente.

Nuestro joven amigo, tenía muchos Pokémon en el recinto, muchos de los cuales ya habían evolucionado, y se habían hecho muy fuertes. En los estanques de Agua, se encontró con su Crawdaunt, un Pokémon similar a una langosta gigante roja con una estrella amarilla en su frente, bastante intimidante, pokémon que capturó en su viaje por Hoenn; también estaba un pokémon cangrejo llamado Kingler atrapado en Kanto; Una gran comadreja naranja, denominada Floatzel, estaba nadando por el estanque muy animado, el pokémon había sido intercambiado con su amiga Dawn y por último, Feraligatr era el último pokémon de Ash del lugar acuático, un pokémon muy especial para Ash, ya que no tenía noción de cuando lo habría atrapado, pero le era un pokémon muy fuerte, y eso le era lo que más le importaba ahora.

Siguió su camino, hacia el bosque, allí, sobre una gran rama de un roble, estaba el verde amigo de Ash acostado, con sus manos en la cabeza y una larga ramita saliendo de su boca. Ash elevó su mirada hacia su pokémon, y colocó sus manos alrededor de su boca para poder gritarle.

—¡Oye Sceptile! —en ese momento, el pokémon abrió sus ojos y miró hacia abajo—. ¡Ven, baja! — Sceptile, no lo dudo mucho, y de dos saltos ya estaba frente a su entrenador—. ¿Qué pasa amigo? —él inclinó su cabeza sorprendido—. Ay, ya… no me digas que no te pasa nada… — mirándolo de reojo—. ¿Qué tienes en contra de mi pequeña Meganium? —el pokémon de hierba se puso azul ante la pregunta de su entrenador—. Uh… Sabes… —cerró sus ojos—, ella no tiene nada que ver con aquella Meganium de Hoenn, a ésta la conozco y la he criado desde que era una pequeña y caprichosa Chikorita, así como a ti te he criado desde que eras un Treecko —apoyó su mano en el hombro de su pokémon—, hay cosas en la vida que hay que superar y esto es algo que tú tienes que sobrellevar. Trata de ser amigo de Meganium, ella te tiene un gran cariño, así que confía… La amistad es algo muy bello… —se quedó en silencio y con la mirada perdida por un momento, hasta que Pikachu movió su gorra—. ¿Eh? ¿Qué? —se sobresaltó, pero entró en sí de inmediato—. Como te decía —retomó su plática—, tienes que comer, que no te quiero debilucho e inútil —el pokémon se ofendió, pero cuando Ash comenzó a reírse, se le paso—. ¿intentaras llevarte bien? —Sceptile afirmó con la cabeza—. Ok —le extendió la mano—. Me alegro por ello.

Luego de calmar los males de amores de su pokémon, Ash regresó a su casa, sus amigos ya no estaban, solo se encontraba Delia…

—Hijo… —pronunció con miedo la señora de cabello castaño, al verlo entrar.

—Dime —respondió.

—¿Estás bien?

—Por supuesto mamá —estiró sus brazos hacia arriba—. ¿Cómo no voy a estarlo? —suspiró—. Mis amigos creen que estoy loco, que tengo una obsesión por una joven que lloraba a mis pies mamá… —llevó sus manos a la cabeza sin entender—. Lloraba por mí, yo lo sé… ahora lo comprendo…

—Ash, tus amigos están preocupados por ti, no es que creen que estás loco…

—¿Preocupados?… ¡Ja! — se rio con énfasis de ironía—. Si estuvieran preocupados, me ayudarían a buscarla, a darle una explicación a esto mamá —metió las manos en sus bolsillos—. A este anzuelo y a este pañuelo que de un momento a otro apareció entre mis pertenencias, quiero saber por qué… y no pararé hasta encontrarles una respuesta a todos mis interrogantes.

—Ash… —aún con miedo se acerco y abrazo a su hijo— está bien… voy a ayudarte…

—¿En verdad, mamá? —preguntó separándose de ella.

—Así es… —tomó la mano donde tenía el anzuelo entre sus manos—. Si quieres encontrar esas respuestas… yo con mucho gusto te voy a ayudar… Tú me acompañas a salir un poco de la casa, y yo te ayudo a buscar a la chica misteriosa.

—¡Mamá! — exclamó feliz el joven y abrazó a su madre fuertemente —. Muchas gracias… sabía que podía contar contigo…


	4. 03: El nuevo Espectáculo de C Celeste

_Co-escrito con Kathuntress_

* * *

"Un extraño suceso ocurrió en las islas Remolino, en el lugar de descanso del Dios Plateado, el Dios Dorado fue localizado por el Equipo Rocket, y una gran batalla... estaba a punto de comenzar"

* * *

**III**

**El Nuevo Espectáculo de las Hermanas Sensacionales**

—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—

"_En el centro pokémon de Ciudad Escarlata, Ash y Misty se inscribieron para la competencia, como años atrás, al joven entrenador de pueblo Paleta le toco el lado A; mientras que la líder del gimnasio Celeste, estaría en el lado B. Ambos entusiasmados por la competencia se deseaban buena suerte para así encontrarse en las finales._

—_Bien Misty te espero en las finales, esta vez será diferente ¡no lograrás vencerme!—exclamó confiado el joven regodeándose frente a su mejor amiga._

—_Tienes razón, ya que esta vez no solo te ganaré, ¡si no que me haré con el pendiente místico!— replicó ésta riéndose del otro, a lo lejos Brock, Dawn, Piplup y Pikachu miraban de soslayo a los dos chicos._

—_Siempre pelean, creía que lo decías en broma Brock…—dijo la peliazulada resignada, Ash y Misty no dejaban de insistir con su tema de conversación._

—_Déjalos ser, tienen tiempo sin verse era de esperarse —el pokémon amarillo certificó la opinión del criador asintiendo con su cabeza mientras suspiraba, todo era como los viejos tiempos._

_La competencia comenzaría al día siguiente, ambos bandos se enfrentarían en rondas de un pokémon cada uno, para luego ir a las semifinales. La última vez Ash perdió ante el poder psíquico de Psyduck y Misty tras salir victoriosa avanzó a los cuartos de final perdiendo contra Trinity. _

_Habiéndose retirado al centro pokémon para descansar, los chicos ponían a Misty al día de los acontecimientos de sus vidas; Dawn enseñaba a la líder sus tres listones— Estos son los listones que ya he ganado en Johto, ¿están bonitos verdad? —dijo la coordinadora orgullosa de sus logros— me han costado mucho, la competencia aquí es distinta a la de Sinnoh._

—_No cabe duda de que ser coordinadora tiene su gracia, están muy bonitos… cuando te oigo a ti y May sobre los concursos me dan ganas de entrar a alguno pero, en verdad no creo que eso sea mi campo… me va mejor con las batallas —dijo Misty alzando los listones._

—_Son divertidos los concursos, te gustarán, Brock y yo ya hemos participado en algunos —comentó Ash, Misty lo miraba con algo de asombro._

—_¿Han participado en concursos? —los dos asintieron—. Vaya… debe de ser divertido, cuando tenga la oportunidad me haré con uno de estos —terminó la chica con una sonrisa._

—_¡Si!—exclamó Dawn entusiasmada—. Si te quedas más tiempo podrás acompañarnos a ciudad Cianwood para mi concurso, sabes necesito pareja… andaba pensando en Ash pero ahora que tú estás aquí con tus pokémon de agua…_

—_Dawn, Misty necesita una licencia para participar contigo, ¿recuerdas?—le corrigió Brock, el entusiasmo de Dawn se convirtió en decepción, ésta suspiró._

—_Y yo que ya tenía una idea en mente de una presentación…_

—_Qué mala suerte— terminó Misty la frase de la otra con cara triste._

—_Ya tendrás tu chance de participar, Misty —dijo Ash guiñándoles un ojo a ambas— ¡además estoy seguro de que ambas tendrían una presentación increíble! —Dawn se rio y Misty negaba con la cabeza, ante esto el entrenador solo se remitió a rascarse la cabeza entre risas._

—_¿Adulador como siempre, no? —le dijo ésta mientras seguía mirándolo con negativa—, supongo que le dices lo mismo siempre, Dawn sus halagos son para quedar bien con una… —la aludida se empieza a reír mientras Ash le dedicaba una mirada asesina._

—_¡Eso no es cierto!—replicó enojado, Misty hizo caso omiso, los pokémon los veían divertidos con la situación, Dawn se le unió a Misty en su ataque contra Ash._

—_Si, es verdad… siempre dice lo mismo… todo por no hacerme sentir mal...—comentó Dawn imitando a la pelirroja con sus caras, el rostro de Ash se ponía tan rojo como su gorra._

—_¡Que no es cierto!_

—_¿Verdad, qué es lindo? —le preguntó Misty a Pikachu riéndose mientras lo acariciaba._

—_¡Pikaaa pikachuuu!_

—_¡PIKACHU! —exclamó enojado el entrenador, las chicas habían conseguido unir a su pequeño amigo a su perverso plan. _

—_¡Pip—Piplup! —afirmó Piplup divertido sobre la cabeza de su entrenadora._

—_Parece que Piplup y Pikachu piensan igual —dijo Brock riéndose, ambos pokémon asintieron. Ash vencido se sentó enojado de brazos cruzados negándose a dirigirles la palabra._

—_Gracias Pikachu…—gruñó por lo bajo enojado. Misty decidió dejar el tema, ésta sabía cuándo Ash se sentía atacado y que mejor forma de sacarlo de su enojo que halagándolo a él._

—_Oye, Ash. ¿Cómo vas con la Frontera?, supongo que ya debes tener varios símbolos ¿no?—preguntó acariciando al pokémon amarillo que se acostó en sus piernas, Azurril se dedicaba a comer sobre la mesa del lado de Brock._

—_hmmf —refunfuñó Ash_

—_Ay Ash, ¡que pesado!—reclamó Dawn por la actitud del joven._

—_Ash ya tiene dos símbolos de los cinco, hasta ahora pensamos ir a buscar el tercero después del concurso de Dawn —contestó Brock a la pregunta de la pelirroja, ésta miró a Ash y le dedicó una sonrisa._

—_¡Pikapiii!—reclamó el pokémon eléctrico a su entrenador ya que había mirado a Misty de mala gana después de darle un mordisco al pan que acababa de colocar Joy en la mesa._

—_Los malos humores no son buenos antes de una competencia pokémon —le comentó Joy al chico, como era de esperarse un aire de flores y luces de colores la rodeó perdiéndose en una dimensión Brock de amor no correspondido…_

—_Mi amada y dulce Joy, tus consejos a mi querido amigo son solo muestra de la hermosa naturaleza de tu bondadosa alma… deja que el gran Brock te…_

—_¡Ya Brockmeo… la naturaleza del alma no está en…! —Misty estaba dispuesta a retomar su puesto en hala orejas de Brock cuando Croagunk salió a darle a Brock su merecido por su comportamiento. La líder miraba al pokémon estupefacta._

—_¡Hahaha!—rio Ash al verle la cara a Misty— tu trabajo se le heredó al Croagunk de Brock, Max le cedió su puesto debido a sus ausencias…_

—_Ya veo…—susurró la chica entre parpadeos, Brock yacía en el suelo adolorido, el pokémon inflaba y desinflaba sus mejillas naranjas._

—_¿Por qué el amor me es indiferente…?—lloraba Brock en el suelo, Joy dejaba resbalar una gota de sudor._

—_Como dije, no es bueno pasar malos humores antes de una competencia, ya creo que deben de irse a dormir —explicó Joy a los chicos. Brock se levantó del suelo y le tomó de la mano._

—_¡Si! ¡Y como dice mi tío Pepito al que madruga Dios le ayuda! —Croagunk se preparaba para un segundo golpe pero la mano de Misty le ganó_

—_y como decimos en Celeste, él que adula la oreja se lo lleva…—le informó arrastrando a Brock lejos de Joy y fuera de la cafetería, los otros dos los siguieron divertidos una vez se hubieran despedido de la enfermera." _

—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—

Acordarse de sus amigos, solía alegrarle algunos días, tanto como entristecerlos cada aventura que pas_ó_ con ellos nunca se olvidó, formaba parte de su vida y experiencias. Mirando el techo de su cuarto se preguntaba que locura planeaban sus hermanas como obra, los últimos días habían sido una pesadilla constante, entre las tres hacían de su vida un alboroto, entre medirse vestidos, modificar diálogos y convencer a todo su club de admiradores de ser parte del acto, habían conseguido eliminar casi por completo el pequeño grupo de entrenadores que se acercaban por una medalla de la líder de Celeste. Por unos momentos lleg_ó_ a pensar que sus hermanas tenían razón, que la obra le despejaría la mente, pero como hacerlo si la obra parecía sacada de su vida real, era una historia similar a la suya… Algunos cambios pero similar, de no ser por la ausencia de un diario propio habría jurado que su hermana mayor había sacado la idea de allí.

Su papel había sido muy claro, le había dejado el roll principal, sería la hermosa protagonista, tendría su castillo, vasallos, todo lo que cualquier chica tendría menos al amor de su vida. Este la encontraría después de numerosas batallas y le declararía su amor. Ese era el epicentro de la obra que según las famosas hermanas de Celeste sería el gran éxito de taquilla después de "Santa Ana" «_una historia de amor basada en hechos reales, entre dos chicos que se enamoraron en el gran trasatlántico que zarpaba de Carmín hacia la isla Canela y se hundió dejando el amor de ambos en el fondo del mar_», con ésta volverían al gran puesto que habían tenido hace años como las grandes hermanas sensacionales, grandes bailarinas, y actrices. Aunque ahora se había añadido una nueva integrante, anteriormente considerada feíta y no muy bien dotada de sus talentos de estrellas, ésta última había conseguido su gran número de admiradores, no solo por ser una talentosa entrenadora pokémon, si no por ser tan hermosa y agraciada como las otras tres, con la diferencia de un carácter explosivo que se apaciguo con los años transformándose en una seriedad y tristeza que cualquier hombre de toda Celeste mataría por hacer algo al respecto.

…

_¡La apertura del Festival de Verano será en Ciudad Celeste!, abrirá con una presentación especial desde el gimnasio de las hermanas sensacionales. "La estrella del Mar" promete ser el nuevo gran éxito de la temporada, con las mismas hermanas como protagonistas, las entradas están a la venta en su centro pokémon más cercano, también puede conseguirlas en las taquillas del gimnasio Celeste, ¡acompáñenos a celebrar el más grande Festival de todo Kanto aquí en Celeste no se lo pierdan, apto para todas las edades!..._

—¡Ay! ¡Ya quiero ver eso! —exclamó la Señora Ketchum mirando la sección de espectáculos del noticiero. La Tv se apagó por defecto, un joven entrenador se había sentado sobre el remoto.

—Lo siento mamá —se disculpó—. ¿Qué veías?

—Pues, ¡Resulta que ya sé que podemos hacer para divertirnos un poco! —exclamó a su hijo emocionada, nunca he ido a un espectáculo en vivo… así que sería divertido. Tal vez Sam quiera ir con nosotros…

—¿Un espectáculo en vivo? —preguntó el muchacho confundido.

—si, en ciudad Celeste. El gimnasio de la ciudad lo patrocina, es para abrir el Festival de Verano de la región. Además, saldremos de pueblo Paleta. Podrás buscar información sobre tu querida doncella desaparecida allá, he oído que mucha gente va a ese festival. Es el más importante de Kanto en estas fechas… —una gran sonrisa cruzó los labios del muchacho que se abalanzó con fuerza para abrazar a su madre.

—¡Gracias mamá! —exclamó entre abrazos, ella solo sonreía—. ¡Es una gran idea! Iré a buscar al profesor para decirle y tal vez Tracey quiera ir también un descanso del laboratorio les caerá súper.

—Ese es mi Ashy, feliz y sonriente —dijo Delia en voz baja, Mr. Mime asintió y siguió barriendo la sala. Pikachu yacía en la cama de Ash dormitando, su breve descanso fue interrumpido por su feliz entrenador.

—¡Pikachu! ¡Iremos a ciudad Celeste! —gritó Ash agarrando a su pokémon y alzándolo por los aires dando vueltas por la habitación hasta dejarse caer sobre su cama. Pikachu había quedado algo atolondrado, pero feliz de ver cambio en la actitud de su entrenador—. Mamá dice que va mucha gente de Kanto, ¡será un gran lugar para empezar nuestra búsqueda!

—Pi-pikachuu —dijo contento el pokémon.

—¡Ah!—exclamó sobresaltado, levantándose de golpe—, olvidaba llamar al profesor.

…

Ciudad Celeste amanecía en el noveno día de julio, primer día de su famoso festival de verano. A lo largo de las calles serpentinas y coloridos decorados adornaban las calles, puestos de comida, y juegos se armaban aún. Los ciudadanos se preparaban desde hacía días para el Festival, concursos de todo tipo se posteaban en pancartas, queriendo todos ser los ganadores, el desfile respectivo y como acto inaugural una obra teatral en el gimnasio de pokémon acuáticos, tipo predominante en la ciudad. Gente de toda la región se acercaba a celebrar el verano en dicha Ciudad hasta el día quince del mes, donde los anfitriones pasarían a ser Carmín y luego Canela, ciudades costeras importantes de Kanto.

—¡¿todo listo para esta noche?! —exclamó una voz cantarina mientras la puerta del cuarto se abría, la aludida seguía bajo sus sábanas, el pokémon de agua al lado de la cama había despertado por el alboroto—. Misty…—murmuró la rubia acercándosele, la chica se arropo más bajo su escondite.

—O sea… ¡como que te vas despertando! —exclamó Lily con unos vestidos en la mano—. ¡Hay que empezar a arreglarnos!

—…..son las ocho de la mañana Lily… —refunfuñaba la chica, Daisy se rio—. No le veo lo gracioso…

—Misty… sabemos que estás cansada después del ensayo de ayer pero… ¡solo te necesitamos un día más!… Luego podrás volver a tu cama cuanto tiempo gustes —reclamó Violeta llegado con una caja de maquillaje.

—….son las nueve de la mañana Violeta….

—¡Debes prepararte para la función! —volvió a decir la otra molesta dejando los vestidos en el borde de una silla.

—…. Son las…

—¡…ocho de la mañana! —completó la frase con un grito, la de cabello rosa enojada, se acercó a la cama y le jaló la sábana.

—¡Lily! —reclamó Misty despeinada.

—¡Hasta que se dignó!— se rio Violeta, Daisy negaba con la cabeza.

—¡Son las nueve!— refunfuñó Misty jalando su sábana contra sí— ¡la función es en 12 horas!

—… ¡Nah-ah! —corrigió Violeta—, son las ocho de la mañana…

—y es en 13 horas…—terminó Daisy.

—¡Si! Y el gran debut de las hermanas sensacionales debe se —exclamó Lily en grande marcando cada letra—. ¡Y no permitiré que tu falta de glamour arruine nuestro regreso! — terminando su frase tomó a Misty del pie y la sacó de la cama a la fuerza.

—Lily no seas tan brusca, ¿no? —pidió Violeta con Marill entre brazos sentada en la silla del escritorio, donde colgaban de un gancho los vestidos de su hermana menor.

—¡Para ser bella hay que ver estrellas!

—Odio que me hagan esto —lloraba Misty en el suelo mientras era arrastrada al baño por su hermana, Daisy, Violeta y Marill miraban la escena con represalia. Lily tiró de la manilla de la ducha y lanzó a su hermana pequeña en pijamas hacia el agua helada de la mañana

—¡A ver si así te despiertas!

—¡LI—LI—LIIILY! —gritaba Misty desde el baño fuera las otras dos no sabían si reírse o hacer algo al respecto, aparentemente optaron por dejar que la peli rosada se encargara de todo lo referente a la menor hermana sensacional.

—Vayamos a hacer el desayuno —le comentó Violeta a la rubia, para cuando habían salido de la habitación, Lily calmaba a la recién despertada Gyarados.

—¿COMO QUE TE VAS CALMANDO, NO? —le gritó a la otra que había convertido el agua fría en vapor de agua.

—¡¿CALMARME?! ¡SON LAS NUEVE DE LA MAÑANA, ME ACOSTÉ A LAS CUATRO DE LA MADRUGADA ENSAYANDO PARA SU TONTA OBRA EN LA CUAL SI NO MAL RECUERDO NO ME APUNTE PARA SER LA PROTAGONISTA, USTEDES LO DECIDIERON ASI! —gritaba enojada desde el suelo de la regadera que seguía echándole agua sobre su –ya- mojado cabello.

—¡PUES YO NO VI NINGUNA QUEJA AL RESPECTO CUANDO DECIDI CEDERTE MI PAPEL!

—¡APARENTEMENTE ESTAS SORDA COMO LAS DEMÁS! —exclamaba a mayor tono con el proseguir de la discusión—. ¡DESDE QUE EMPEZARON CON SU TONTERIA DE LA OBRA ME TIENEN CON LOS CABELLOS DE PUNTA! MISTY HAZ ESTO, MISTY HAZ AQUELLO, MISTY NO PUEDES HACER ESO, MISTY LAS BATALLAS ¡MISTY, MISTY, MISTY! —gritaba imitando las poses de sus hermanas a lo largo de su comentario, la otra parecía ofendida.

—PUES, OBVIAMENTE LA MALAGRADECIDA DE MI HERMANITA NO SABE EL SACRIFICIO QUE HACEMOS POR SACARLA DE SU MÚLTIPLE DEPRESIÓN QUE YA NOS ESTABA AFECTANDO ¿O QUÉ NO VES? O SEA COMO QUE TU CEREBRITO SOLO PROCESA BATALLAS DE GIMNASIO Y LLORIQUEOS DE ABANDONO Y SOLEDAD DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DE ESAS "VACACIONES"—dijo remarcando con unas comillas en sus manos la última palabra—. ¡SOLAMENTE HEMOS INTENTADO DISTRAERTE COSA QUE YA VEO NO SIRVE DE NADA PORQUE IGUAL SUFRES POR ESTO TAMBIÉN, CUALQUIER INTENTO POR SACARTE DE TU MUNDO DEPRESIVO RESULTA EN INTENTO FALLIDO ASÍ QUE PORQUÉ NO METERTE EN UNA OBRA PARA OCUPAR TU MENTECILLA DE OTRAS COSAS! ES QUE SOMOS MALAS HERMANAS ¿NO? OSEA…

Misty no tenía comentarios para replicar el recién argumento dicho a regañadientes por su hermana mayor, quien a pesar de ser la que más la fastidiaba e insultaba hacía ya mucho tiempo, siempre demostraba tener afecto hacia ella de una forma u otra, y al oír semejante acusación no supo cómo responder ante ello, sus hermanas estaban preocupadas por ella, siempre lo han estado, ella solo estaba muy ciega y sorda para ver que su triste vida no solo era de ella sino que era compartida por otras tres personas en su casa, ¿y si es que sus pokémon pensaban igual, tal vez si lo hacían y ella no sabía nada? Ella no hablaba pokémon.

—Yo… —la joven no hallaba que decir, la otra suspiró y sonrió.

—Cómo que al fin entendiste, ¿no? —y en una breve risa le dijo—. Sé que es algo duro de oír, pero ya nos cansamos de verte así, y lo peor es sin saber la razón del porqué… y cómo sabemos que no nos dirás nada…—la otra cabizbaja asintió con tristeza—. Bueno, ¿ya puedes empezar a arreglarte? —Misty volvió a asentir y sacó a Lily del baño—. Avísame cuando estés lista, Daisy se hará las uñas y Violeta el cabello, yo iré a hacer exfoliantes —exclamó con alegría.

—No tenía idea —se dijo para ella misma— y yo que creía que era buena actriz… Todos están preocupados por mi…—dejándose por fin caer ante el agua de la ducha que le mojaba la cara—. Nada como agua fría para despertarme de un mal sueño… Chicas… ya no tienen que preocuparse, es hora de que Misty siga su vida… Con o sin Ash… después de todo él no sabe nada sobre mí… ¿para qué seguir llorando?…

Una vez fuera del baño sus hermanas habían armado un salón de belleza en la habitación de la joven líder, como ya habia dicho Lily, sus hermanas estaban centradas en hacer a su hermanita, princesa por un día, y tras semejante discurso ella misma se habia propuesto tener una nueva vida, y dejar sus penas atrás.

…

En pueblo Paleta a su vez, Ash, su madre junto con el profesor Oak y Tracey, habían tomado un radio taxi que los llevaría a ciudad Celeste en pocas horas. El joven maestro estaba emocionado, era su primera oportunidad de encontrar a la mujer misteriosa, y no debía desaprovecharla.

Llegaron cerca del atardecer, la música, la euforia del festival costero se sentía en cada participante del público, Ash y sus acompañantes, se abrieron paso entre la gente para ver el desfile de carrozas que recorrería toda la ciudad, iniciando en el faro, y terminando en el gimnasio de ciudad Celeste. La carroza principal, la encabezaban las joyas de ciudad Celeste, las hermanas sensacionales, Daisy, Violeta y Lily, saludaban al público con sus manos en alto, lucían hermosos trajes de seda amoldando la espectacular silueta que poseían dichas mujeres. Tracey, el joven observador Pokémon, quedo con sus ojos perdidos en la mujer de cabellos dorados… y raramente siguió la carroza como si estuviera hipnotizado…

—¿A dónde fue Tracey, Ash? — preguntó su madre, al joven, pero tampoco lo halló—. ¿Ash?

—¿Qué sucede, Delia? —preguntó el profesor Oak.

—Ash… —preocupada— ¡No está!

El muchacho de cabello oscuro, al igual que el observador pokémon, salió detrás de la carroza, estaba sorprendido, en aquella carroza de mujeres hermosas, había una más… Una que llamó totalmente la atención de Ash, una joven pelirroja que saludaba con sus dos manos en alto, su cabello con tanto volumen, su rostro tan parecido al que visitaba en recuerdos la mente de Ash… estaba ahí… tan cerca de él… Trato de acercarse a la carroza, pero fue jalado por unas manos…

—Pero… ¿Qué? —preguntó mientras era arrastrado a un grupo de muchachas que parecían estar saltando con los pies pegados al piso—. ¿Eh?

—¡Ash Ketchum! ¡Eres tú! —gritaban las jóvenes cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, mientras movían sus puños cerrados y su cabeza en forma de negación—. ¡No podemos creerlo!

—Sí, soy yo… pero —veía alejarse la carroza, mientras intentaba zafarse de las muchachas—, debo irme.

—¡No te vayas! —seguían gritando y aturdiendo al joven maestro—. ¡Deja que te saquemos unas fotos! —le pedían unas jóvenes que tenían el brazo derecho de Ash—. ¡Fírmanos unos autógrafos! —pedían las que tenían el brazo izquierdo del chico de gorra, mientras jalaban cada grupo hacia su lado.

—¡Basta! —gritó el joven sumamente furioso del vaivén que le propinaron—. ¡No me sacaran fotos, no firmaré autógrafos! —afirmó librando sus brazos—. ¡Solo quiero que me dejen tranquilo! —miró a las jóvenes que se veían asustadas, luego visualizó el lugar por donde se fue la carroza y agregó—. El lunes en Pueblo Paleta… — las miró y les sonrío—. Todo eso que quieren, ese día se los daré con gusto si ahora me dejan seguir mi camino —las jóvenes afirmaron con su cabeza y éste salió tras el desfile de carrozas.

Ash corrió con todas sus fuerzas tras el desfile de carrozas, intentando no perderlas de vista, cansado, y casi sin aliento, llegó a la entrada del gimnasio Celeste, donde mucha gente esperaba por entrar. Flexionó sus rodillas, y apoyó sus manos en ellas, e intentaba de todas formas, recuperar su respiración. En ese momento, sintió una suave brisa, del lado derecho, levantó la mirada, y vio a su mama dándole viento con un pequeño abanico rosado.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? — preguntó al ver a su mamá y al profesor en ese lugar.

—Pues Ash… recuerda, que veníamos a ver está función —sonriendo, le mostró las cuatro entradas—, obviamente tendríamos que venir a este lugar… —el joven recuperó su aliento y buscó a Tracey—. Tracey está más adelante en la fila, esperando por entrar… —tomó la mano de su hijo —. Mejor te llevo de la mano para que no te me vuelvas a perder —cerró sus ojos con una dulce sonrisa, Ash se apenó, pero siguió a su mama y al profesor Oak hasta donde estaba Tracey, quien se encontraba entre los primeros de la fila, por lo que no tardarían mucho tiempo en entrar.

Reunidos los cuatros, solo faltaba que la puerta del gimnasio se abriera para comenzar la entrada a la tan esperada función, Tracey y Ash, estaba muy ansioso debido a que dos muchachas de esa carroza, habían capturado todos sus sentidos masculinos. Las luces de la entrada se iluminaron, al momento que una voz dio un anuncio:

"_Bienvenidos al gimnasio Celeste, donde las Hermanas Sensacionales, retomaran sus funciones de Espectáculo Acuático Pokémon. En una hora más, comenzará la primera función de "Estrella de Mar" La nueva gran obra de ciudad Celeste. Por favor, tengan sus entradas en mano, que comenzara la apertura de puertas. Muchas Gracias por su colaboración_"

Una joven pelirroja, de largo cabello ondulado, peinado en alto apareció tras la puerta al abrirse. Lucía un vestido al estilo princesa, acampanado hasta las rodillas de color rosado, con una sonrisa se dirigió a los presentes.

—Por favor, mantengan el orden —pidió con un gesto de sus manos—. La función no iniciara hasta que todos estén en sus asientos, así que no deben perder la paciencia. Todos las personas que tengan sus entradas anticipadas, en mano por favor. Las personas que quieran comprar su entrada, colóquense a la derecha, que una vez que entren las personas con entradas, comenzaremos la venta de las localidades disponible. Gracias —se quitó de la puerta, y se colocó tras el mostrador, para timbrar cada entrada a medida que la gente entraba.

—Es ella —susurraba para sí mismo Ash, cada vez que se acercaban más a la puerta de entrada. Ash tomó las cuatro entradas de la mano de su mama, y dijo—. Yo entrego las entradas.

—Como quieras cielo —respondió con una sonrisa Delia, al entregarle las entradas

—Bienvenidos a ciudad Celeste, me permiten sus entradas por favor —pidió la joven, mientras buscaba la almohadilla para mojar el sello de entrada, al cuarteto que se paró frente a ella.

—Somos cuatro personas —dijo Ash entregando las entradas, pero su voz, dejó paralizada a la joven pelirroja, levantó con miedo su mirada, hasta que sus bellos ojos verdeazulados se cruzaron con los ojos café de Ash. El joven morocho, sentía su corazón estremecer, sus palpitaciones aumentaron considerablemente, era ella, era la joven y al parecer lo había reconocido…

Una silenciosa y tenebrosa situacion se generó en la entrada del gimnasio, Misty trataba de mantener la calma, creyendo que lo que tenía en frente, no era más que una simple ilusión creada por su obsesión por el entrenador. Ash seguía perdiéndose en la mirada de la joven, recordando las lágrimas que vio salir de esos ojos tan bonitos tiempo atrás… La pelirroja líder, negaba con su cabeza, no podía ser cierto, no ahora que había decidido alejarse de su recuerdo, pensando que el destino o alguien le jugaba una mala broma; aunque se dio cuenta que era su realidad, al ver a una señora de cabello castaño tras Ash, la cual estaba junto con un hombre mayor y un joven un poco mayor que ella…

—No… —dejo escapar de su boca, mientras negaba con su cabeza, el muchacho se acercó, con las entradas en su mano, al verlo tan cerca de ella dio un fuerte grito y salió corriendo del hall de entrada…

—Pero, ¿qué? —exclamó Delia sorprendida.

—¿Habrá visto un fantasma? —preguntó el observador cruzándose de brazos…

—No… —negó Ash, poniéndose en camino hacia donde se fue la joven—. No vio un fantasma, me vio a mí… —los tres inclinaron las cabezas hacia la derecha confundidos—. Es ella… la joven del anzuelo. —los tres se miraron sorprendidos y luego vieron a Ash salir corriendo tras la pista de la joven.


	5. 04: La Joven del Anzuelo

**Co escrito con Kathuntress**

* * *

_"El plan del equipo Rocket, parecía perfecto. Mientras invadían de a poco las islas Remolino, se percataron de una presencia que arruinaría sus planes… el guardián actual del aura está ahí"_

* * *

**IV**

**La joven del Anzuelo Al Fin Encontrada.**

**+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+**

_La suave brisa de las islas Remolino, movía el cabello pelirrojo de la joven que estaba parada del lado rojo en el estadio. Veía a su pokémon verde y amarillo, esquivar los pin misil de un Pokémon rosada con celeste, con forma de coral. Estaba demasiado concentrada, si ganaba esta ronda, se acercaba a la final, estaría a un paso de su sueño._

_Es las gradas, Piplup, Pikachu y Azurill le daban porras a la muchacha. Mientras Ash miraba con mucha concentración la batalla, éste ya había pasado la ronda de semifinal, había alcanzado la final, y de Misty dependía que ambos tengan su revancha por el pendiente místico de agua, Dawn tenía una pose de rezo, ante lo pareja que iba la competencia, y Brock, parecía estar adivinando los movimientos de Misty._

—_¡Vamos Politoed! —exclamó la joven—. ¡Usa Puño Hielo! —el pokémon sapo se acercó a gran velocidad a Corsola, mientras juntaba una energía fría en su puño derecho, la cual se liberó al tocar al Pokémon, dejándolo congelado— ¡Genial! —festejó la pelirroja, al ver al último Pokémon de su adversario paralizado por una corteza de hielo—. Esto se acabara ahora… —colocó su puño frente a ella con muchos ánimos—.Vamos a dar el golpe final con Psíquico — el sapo puso sus manos frente a él, y comenzó a moverlas en forma circular, mientras se creaba una onda de energía alrededor de sus manos —. ¡Esto se acabó, vamos por Ash Politoed! —sonrió la líder de gimnasio cuando el Pokémon liberó su energía, embistiendo al Pokémon congelado y azotándolo contra la pared del estadio._

—_¡Corsola no puede continuar! —afirmó el juez levantando el banderín rojo que le correspondía a Misty—. ¡La ganadora de la semifinal del lado B es Misty de Ciudad Celeste! _

_«¡Y Misty se abre paso a las finales!» —exclama emocionado la voz del estadio—« ¡Ahora se enfrentara al ganador de la semifinal del lado A, a Ash de Pueblo Paleta!»_

—_Bien Misty —afirmó Ash con su cabeza -al verla festejar- desde la tribuna—. Vamos a ver quién es el mejor de los dos —sonrió, y dejó su mirada fija en la joven que mecía en sus brazos a su Pokémon con gran energía. _

—_Que buena batalla — comentó Dawn— tengo muchos tips para mis presentaciones gracias a las presentaciones de esta competencia._

—_Qué bueno que veas la competencia como una experiencia propia —Brock colocó su mano derecha en el hombro de Dawn—. Porque créeme… nunca verás a una mujer manejar tan bien los Pokémon de agua, como la pelirroja que está ahí abajo… —Dawn lo miró, miró a Misty y afirmó con la cabeza._

—_Es buena… de eso no hay duda._

_Más tarde, reunidos en el centro pokémon, todos festejaban la victoria de Misty, Ash estaba feliz, de enfrentarla en la final. Entre uno de ellos, estaba el ganador del título de entrenador "Alfa Omega", aunque sabía que ese título elevaría el rango de su amiga como entrenadora de Pokémon de agua, él no podía dejarse ganar, tenía que dar todo de sí._

_La joven estaba ansiosa por la final, sentía estremecer su cuerpo cuando se percataba que estaba a horas de recibir el mayor galardón que puede recibir un entrenador de Pokémon de agua como ella. Ningún líder de gimnasio gano jamás ese título, y ella podría ser la primera. Aunque… en el fondo de su corazón, algo la hizo sentir mal… sin motivo aparente su alegría se esfumó…_

—_¿Sucede algo Misty? — preguntó Dawn preocupada, al ver el rostro de la muchacha, llamando la atención de los otros_

—_No sé… —apoyó sus manos sobre su pecho—. De pronto… sentí una rara sensación en mi pecho…_

—_Jajá — rio Ash ante su amiga—, es porque sabes que mañana vas a perder —para su sorpresa, Misty no le reclamó, solo se levantó y se dirigió hasta donde estaba la enfermera Joy… _

—_Espérame — exclamó Dawn levantándose — te acompaño — se fue tras la pelirroja._

—_¿Qué le pasara? — se preguntó Ash apoyando su puño en su mentón._

—_La verdad, no sé —respondió Brock viendo por donde las jóvenes se habían retirado— pero algo no debe estar bien para ella._

_Las chicas llegaron con Joy, aunque la enfermera de cabello rosado, parecía preocupada, mientras hablaba con una oficial de cabello turquesa. Se miraron entre ellas y se acercaron a preguntar que sucedía._

—_Es que — la oficial tomó la palabra— la guardia que protege a nuestra Sacerdotisa Maya y a su cetro, están todos enfermos. —apoyó apenada su mano en su rostro— y tuvimos que reemplazarlos por una guardia temporal._

—_Pero eso es bueno — Dawn ingenuamente sonrió—. Ya que encontraron un reemplazo rápidamente._

—_Sí, eso es cierto —afirmó la oficial, pero algo en su mirada parecía no coincidir con sus palabras._

—_Pero pasa algo más… — Misty leyó los ojos de la oficial, la enfermera afirmó y tomó la palabra ahora. _

—_Hemos recibido un anónimo con una gran R diciendo que nos preparáramos para la batalla de nuestras vidas._

—_Y tenemos miedo —continuó la oficial— que la guardia suplente no nos sirva de mucho… Debemos estar alerta._

—_¡¿UNA GRAN R?! — gritaron las dos jóvenes asustadas, y se miraran entre sí—. Es… del equipo Rocket._

—_+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—_

El cielo azul mezclado con tintes naranjas daba por anunciada la pronta noche, sobre la ciudad Costera de Celeste, donde el gran festival de verano de la Región Kanto daba inicio. Con el desfile de carrozas y el espectáculo de las princesas locales, el éxito del primer día estaba asegurado.

Unas largas filas provenientes del gimnasio pokémon de la ciudad, esperaban para entrar a ver la nueva función. Debido a que la joven líder salió corriendo de su puesto, un asistente tomó su lugar para timbrar las entradas a la obra. Yacía recostada en la pared, sus manos cubrían su angustiado rostro, lágrimas inconsolables resbalaban por sus mejillas, era él; había vuelto y ella no podía escapar, tal vez si era su destino conocerse y ser ¿algo? Pero si así era, ¿Por qué fue castigada de esa forma, por qué fue olvidada por todos?… ¿estaría está visita rompiendo aquel juramento? Miles de preguntas revoloteaban en su cabeza, pero la mayor de todas era el famoso por qué… no sabía hallarle la respuesta a esa pregunta, sin duda su chance de ser feliz en una vida libre de Ash era un imposible, él llegaría donde ella estuviera, así lo deseé o no

El joven campeón replicaba con un guardia de seguridad, su preciosa doncella había desaparecido de nuevo, pero esta vez no lograría escapar de él, no ahora que sabía dónde estaba. Su búsqueda no fue tan complicada en su cabeza la palabra «destino» brillaba triunfante. Pero, ¿por qué ella habría reaccionado así? No lograba entenderlo, tenía que descubrir quién era y porque lo hacía sentir así. Su madre lo había rescatado de su percance con los de seguridad, y habían abarcado con el resto del grupo su palco en las gradas del gimnasio Celeste.

—¿Es un gimnasio muy bonito, verdad? —comentó Delia admirando las pinturas de Lapras y Starmie en las paredes del lugar, la piscina estaba cubierta con un suelo falso, donde había un diseño que la hacía parecer una Isla que abarcaba media piscina, Pikachu disfrutaba desde las piernas de Delia el escenario.

—Muy bonito, este gimnasio es famoso por sus espectáculos y danzas —informó el Profesor ajustándose en su asiento.

—¿Es un gimnasio de batallas pokémon también, verdad?— preguntó Tracey, el profesor asintió con una sonrisa—. Esas chicas no parecen líderes de gimnasio… parecen modelos —el mayor del grupo solo se rio.

—Pues lo creas o no, el gimnasio Celeste es también reconocido por un alto nivel de batalla, pero claro, solo desde que la menor de las hermanas asumió el mando en ese aspecto hace algunos años, gracias a eso el nivel llegó hasta donde está actualmente. He oído muy buenos comentarios sobre la más joven…

—La verdad no recuerdo que haya peleado con ella cuando gané mi medalla… En verdad la forma en la que obtuve esta medalla me es un recuerdo borroso…

—La mayoría de tus viajes son recuerdos borrosos, yo tampoco recuerdo mucho de cuando viajamos por las Islas Naranja —Tracey y Ash aludieron su cabeza intentando recordar anécdotas, pero fue inútil, eran borrosos recuerdos.

—Ustedes dos son la viva imagen de un hombre —les dijo Delia entre risitas—, hacen acto de su mala memoria —todos rieron ante el comentario.

La multitud de espectadores esperaban el inicio del acto, las puertas se cerraron y las luces permanecían apagadas, tras bastidores, nuestras jóvenes líderes buscaban con desesperación a su pequeña y perdida estrella.

—¡¿CÓMO QUE LA MATO NO?! —gritaba Lily enojada paseando por el mismo lugar unas siete veces, cualquiera creería que abriría un agujero en el suelo. Su vestido amarillo y blanco con pequeños bordes rojos en hilo tendía de sus manos mientras caminaba, en su cabello cargaba un arreglo con flores en una tiara.

—Pero, ¿dónde puede estar? —preguntó Daisy preocupada— y yo que creía que la habíamos convencido —Violeta le arreglaba la falda a su hermana mayor, mientras seguía suspirando, ambas vestían también vestidos de edad medieval, el de Daisy llevaba capa y tenía más adornos que el de las demás en color dorado, sobre su cabeza había una hermosa corona de brillantinas falsas. Violeta por su parte vestía uno de color verde con adornos plateados pero, era menos vistoso que los otros dos, era de corte alto y su cabello estaba amarrado en una trenza.

—¡La encontramos chicas!—exclamó entre respiraciones cortas un chico moreno que vestía de yukata color azul y blanco, en su frente una cinta blanca lucía un escrito que decía: "CFHS". Las tres chicas salieron en la dirección que el muchacho apuntó, para encontrarse en un depósito con una Misty roja y empañada en lágrimas.

—¡¿PERO QUÉ TE PASO?! —exclamó Daisy acercándosele, Violeta sacó un pañuelo y le limpió la cara, la pelirroja no decía nada.

—¡Como que no pensaras que no actuaras hoy! —se escuchaba afuera del diminuto cuarto, aparentemente solo podía ocupar cajas y tres hermanas, cuatro era demasiado.

—La encontré cuando los chicos me pidieron una caja de extensiones para las luces… y así estaba... no sé qué le habrá pasado —explicaba el chico, otros tres vestidos igual asentían con la cabeza.

—Está bien, no pasa nada —dijo Violeta saliendo del cuarto— lleven eso y arreglen lo último nosotras nos encargamos.

—Misty… ¿es otra depresión tuya sin explicación? —le preguntó Daisy entre susurros, la aludida solo se limitó a aumentar el llanto

—M—mi vi—vi—laaa aaapeeef—da…. Daeify, n—nu— un…. —dijo entre llantos casi inentendibles.

—Misty….— susurró la rubia abrazándola.

—P—puedo….. no no pueee- e-edo más coo- con…. Ed-s — el resto de la frase era imposible de entender, se sumió entre el abrazo de su hermana y siguió llorando.

Tras un buen rato, que solo retraso el show, ocasionando que los miembros del Club de fans de las hermanas sensacionales se encargaran de una batalla de pokémon como apertura, Misty se hallaba mejor gracias a unos calmantes y un tiempo alejado de su hermana Lily. Daisy le peinaba el cabello, mientras Violeta le convencía que la razón que fuera que ocasionó el problema no era obstáculo para hacer de la obra, ya que todos contaban con ella y solo sería el día de hoy. La puerta se abrió para hacer aparecer a la tercera hermana, entre los brazos cargaba un vestido guardado en un saco azul.

—Aquí está el vestido, ya lo terminé de arreglar— dejó el vestido en la cama junto a Misty, las demás se miraron

—Es hora de empezar, Misty…—dijo Violeta a la joven—. Daisy y Lily irán a función, ¿quieres que me quede a ayudarte a vestirte?

—Tranquila— dijo Misty en un susurro—, yo puedo sola, ya las retrasé bastante —levantándose le quitó a su hermana el cepillo y tomó el vestido encaminándose al baño. Las otras tras un último vistazo salieron de la habitación rumbo a la piscina.

—¿Se andan tardando, no? —reclamó Ash impaciente, la batalla entre los miembros del club lo tenía aburrido, su pierna se movía inquieta perturbando a sus acompañantes, ganas no le faltaban de saltarse el palco e ir a buscar a su doncella del anzuelo.

—Ash, hijo…—el aludido no respondía más que con murmullos, Pikachu lo miraba preocupado desde las piernas de su madre.

—Pikapiii

—Calla Pikachu, no me pasa nada… ¡es solo que se tardan mucho!

—Ash, sé paciente… las cosas apuradas no suelen ser fructuosas…— replicó el profesor, con sus arregladas palabras que parecen sacadas de libros de frases célebres. Tracey solo reía, también esperaba con ansias el inicio del espectáculo, una hermana sensacional había captado su atención.

—¿Tracey tú también?— preguntó Delia al investigador pokémon, cuya pierna izquierda le hacía competencia a Ash.

—¿Ah? — las mejillas del chico se colorearon, Delia solo sonrió.

—Las damas celestes han cautivado los corazones de mis chicos, ¿no es lindo? —le comentó a Pikachu quien se ríe con el profesor, Ash y Tracey se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo, escondiendo la cabeza en su bochorno.

—¡Bienvenidos sean todos al gran espectáculo de Ciudad Celeste! —exclamó una voz desde un micrófono, las luces se posicionaron en el escenario, una pantalla gigante se encendió, mostrando a uno de los chicos de Yukata azul—. ¡Mi nombre es Ross, y soy el presidente del Club de Fans de las Hermanas Sensacionales, y seré su narrador el día de hoy!

—¡Vaya hasta que al fin! —exclamó Ash impaciente, Tracey también se acomodó en su asiento para ver mejor.

—¡Den las gracias a Timothy y Feli por su presentación de batallas!— decía señalando a unos niños pequeños vestidos de yukatas, y con cintas blancas en su cabeza, ambos de unos diez años, estos eran ahora enfocados por las luces de colores del gimnasio, los dos saludaron con sonrisas y algo de bochorno, a sus espectadores—. ¡Estos dos chicos son recientes integrantes de nuestro club, aplausos por su gran batalla! —vítores y aplausos recorrían las gradas mientras banderines y cintas con las siglas "CFHS"

—Es increíble la gran cantidad de admiradores que tienen estas niñas —comentó Delia asombrada y sonriente.

—Haha, si se unen así de rápido como estos dos no me sorprende— dijo el profesor causando risa entre ambos adultos, Ash y Tracey se sonrojaron y permanecieron callados.

—Como todos saben, el día de hoy comienza lo que todos conocemos como festival de Verano de Kanto…—decía Ross caminando por escena—. Ciudad celeste es conocida por sus hermosas playas, nuestras danzas, románticas vistas desde la capilla y nuestras muy hermosas flores que se han molestado en crear un espectáculo digno para su regreso, y «Estrella de Mar» nos muestra la belleza y talento que nuestra ciudad puede ofrecer, sin más preámbulos…—las luces se apagaron y una música empezó a llenar el gimnasio, era una melodía suave y pegajosa, de esas que muestran la alegre vida en los pueblos—. Hace mucho tiempo en una tierra lejana…

Ross apareció repentinamente arriba de la audiencia, con más chicos de Yukata azul con varios micrófonos y máquinas de audio y luces, su voz ahora sonaba más grave.

—La Reina Daisy, Reina de Marina…— exclamo una voz después del tocar de una trompeta. En el escenario, salió una réplica muy buena de una corte real, había un trono, una alfombra roja y cortinas de terciopelo que cubrían los ventanales de cartón pintado. Entrando a escena estaba Daisy acompañada de dos guardias reales, con lanzas de oro—… hace entrada a la corte Real —el anunciante hizo reverencia, la Reina Daisy lo saludo con la cabeza y se sentó en su trono.

—¡Buenos días leales súbditos!— el gimnasio se llenó de gritos saludando a la hermana sensacional, en las gradas un sonrojado Tracey se babeaba con la rubia. Entre sonrisas Daisy alzo su mano y la audiencia calló—. El día de hoy tendremos la visita de nuestros vecinos, vienen de muy lejos a aceptar mi propuesta, ¡que mi pueblo los reciba con regocijo durante su estadía!

Los miembros de la corte asintieron y se marcharon, Daisy quedo sola en escena—. Qué vida tan dura la de ser Reina, ahora que mi amado Rey no está, debo encargarme de esto yo sola… Que pesada ha de ser mi vida, las labores reales no son tarea fácil —exclamó resignada la reina desde su trono, a su lado una joven de cabello azul se acerca en reverencia. Daisy le sonrió a su hermana Violeta que hacia el papel de casera real.

—Buenos días su majestad— Daisy asintió y devolvió el saludo, Violeta venía acompañada de un Politoed vestido con un sombrero azul marino, entre sus manos cargaba un rollo de pergamino—. Su majestad, como usted bien sabe, ahora que nuestro querido Rey no está con nosotros, su permanencia en su trono deberá ser suplida por el futuro esposo de una de sus hijas.

—Si… así recuerdo —suspiró Daisy—. ¿Cómo era que decía el artículo?— Violeta le indica a Politoed que abra el pergamino.

—Según el artículo, trescientos dos; párrafo cuarto del capítulo cinco, exclama:

"_Será el deber y derecho de cada primogénito de la familia Real del Reino de Marina el siguiente estipulado: aquel primogénito, hijo varón conforme a alcanzar los 21 años, será coronado Rey de Marina, ante la búsqueda de una esposa digna de compartir su trono esta yacerá entre las familias aristocráticas de nuestro reino o reinos vecino. Conforme a lo dicho anteriormente aquel hijo primogénito, hija mujer, deberá buscar pretendiente calificado para el trono para recibir acordemente la corona del Reino de Marina entre las familias aristocráticas de nuestro reino o reinos vecinos."_

—¡Tengo que encontrarle a las Chicas pretendiente lo más pronto posible, Misty y Lily alcanzarán su mayoría de edad en dos semanas, y aún no encuentro ninguno que les guste, sé que mi amado Rey quería que mis hijas escogieran ellas mismas a su prometido, pero ante la falta de tiempo no puedo darme ese lujo, alguna de las dos debe aceptar la propuesta!

—Lo bueno mi señora, es que al ser mellizas hay doble oportunidad de concebir que alguna guste de algún príncipe —explicó Violeta—. Lo malo su majestad, es que la princesa Misty rechaza a cualquier pretendiente, y los príncipes no aceptan a la princesa Lily.

—¡Exquisita y obstinada, y ser la otra por caprichosa! ¡Oh mi Rey, que buen combo me has dejado dios se apiade de mí!—exclamaba Daisy indignada ante aquel comentario—. Pero como las amamos… Violeta querida, llamad a mis hijas, he de hablar con ellas… y explicarles nuestra situación —las luces se apagaron terminando el primer acto. Aplausos y vítores llenaban el estadio, los miembros del CFHS levantaban el escenario 1 y montaban rápidamente el siguiente.

—Son asombrosas…—dijo Tracey en voz cantarina, andaba en su mundo nublado y conquistado por su hermosa Reina—. Yo puedo ser tu Rey…—Ash rompió en carcajadas despertando al peli—verde de su ensimismamiento ruborizándose en extremo, el profesor y Delia solo sonreían. El joven campeón volvió al escenario impaciente.

—¿Cuánto más tardarás en aparecer? —pensaba Ash casi comiéndose sus uñas. Tras bastidores Lily se preparaba para su entrada, Daisy y Violeta alentaban a una aterrada Misty.

«Ash está ahí… va a verme… —la joven se encontraba perturbada por el hecho—. ¡Oh vamos Misty él ni sabe quién eres!... No… ¡Si lo sabe sino, ¿por qué te busca?!» —su mente luchaba contra ella.

—¡Bien Misty! ¡Ya vamos a salir!—exclamó Lily entusiasmada

—¡No!—exclamó la otra aterrada devolviéndose por donde vino

—¡MISTY! ¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA!

Las luces se encendieron revelando una grama falsa sobre la piscina, Lily estaba sentada en el medio de una plaza llena de arbustos adornados con miles de flores de colores, junto a ella estaba Horsea nadando en la fuente.

—¿Es un hermoso día, verdad Horsea? —comentó Lily acomodándose el cabello, el pokémon nadaba alegremente en su fuente—. Sabes, ¡los vasallos andan rumoreando que vendrán visitas! Tal vez esta vez sí consiga a mi príncipe azul… siempre se van con Misty. ¡La verdad como que…no sé por qué!… De las dos, ella es la más feíta… y todos siempre van con ella, y eso que no quiere nada con nadie… No entiendo como mamá le busca… ¡si yo soy la más apta para todo esto!— Horsea solo asentía a lo que decía su entrenadora.

—Princesa Lily...—llamó Violeta desde lejos con una breve reverencia, Politoed le acompañaba de cerca—, su majestad le solicita a usted y a su hermana en la corte.

—¿Es por las visitas? —Violeta asiente— ¡será grandioso! ¡Estoy segura de que pronto tendré mi príncipe azul!

—No cabe duda de ello su majestad, si pudiera facilitarme la ubicación de su hermana… —Lily suspiró enojada y volvió los ojos fastidiada. Tomó a Horsea de la piscina y se dirigió hacia Violeta.

—Misty está la playa como cosa extraña… ¡jugando a ser plebeya de poca monta!

—¿La princesa está en el pueblo? —preguntó asombrada Violeta ante lo dicho por la otra— ¡Pero si se le ha dicho que no vaya fuera del pueblo sin supervisión!

—¡Ya sabes cómo es esa… para ella ser princesa es solo sangre…! No tiene clase como yo, aún no sé cómo mi madre aún le busca pretendiente… ¡Y menos aún como los principitos de poca monta les gusta! —Violeta suspiró y llamó a un vasallo que se encontraba podando las flores de la plaza. Lily había dejado la escena.

—Señor Caterpie no sé qué haremos con la princesa Misty, ¡estamos en apuros, y a este ritmo, cada príncipe que traigamos rechazara a la princesa Lily y Misty simplemente no coopera!

—¿Qué puedo decirle joven Violeta?, la princesa Misty siempre ha sido asi… libre, amante del mar, las costas y el océano es su hogar… El día que acepte un pretendiente será aquel día que siente que su corazón lo merece.— Violeta concordó con el señor, y se retiró tras Lily hacia la corte.

Las luces se apagaron y terminó la segunda escena, por lo visto la hermana sensacional que tanto esperaba nuestro héroe no aparecía todavía, su pie empezaba a perforar el suelo.

—¡NO AGUANTO MÁS! —gritó Ash molesto, los demás se asustaron, el resto de la audiencia se le quedo mirando—. ¡SE ESTÁ ESCONDIENDO DE MÍ! ¡LO SÉ! —Delia se levantó a hablar a su hijo para que se siente, en las gradas todos comentaban el gran parecido del aquel joven con alguien famoso pero no lograban definir bien quien era debido a la poca luz que había en el lugar.

—¡Ash hijo!— exclamó Delia en susurros. Después de forcejear un tanto, Ash volvió a sentarse de brazos cruzados murmurando: _si no sale la buscaré y la haré salir…_

Las luces volvieron a encenderse, esta vez la piscina era centro de atención, un mecanismo habia sido instalado para hacer que el agua asemejara las olas del mar… estrellándose sobre el suelo falso. A las orillas una pelirroja paseaba con un vestido blanco y rosa, su cabello naranja estaba libre a su lado un Marill saltaba felizmente, la joven se veía triste y nerviosa, temía alzar su cara a la audiencia. Para Ash sentía que sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas.

«Vamos Misty… tu puedes… —se daba ánimos ella misma para no decaer— no pasa nada… solo di tus parlamentos y estará todo bien» — tras bastidores las tres hermanas de la líder se mordían las uñas.

—Es ella… —susurró Ash, muchas emociones recorrían su cuerpo quería lanzarse sobre la audiencia y correr hasta ella, allí no habría nada que pudiera hacer no podría escapar de él de nuevo.

—¿Ash? —dijo Delia parpadeando, Pikachu se reía, su entrenador estaba embobado, Tracey se burlada y negaba con la cabeza, al profesor le divertía la situación.

—O…oye Marill… —susurró Misty… pero nadie de la audiencia le escucho—, sígueme la corriente, ¿sí?— el pokémon se detuvo y le escuchó atentamente— Ando al… algo… nerviosa… así que necesito tu ayuda, ¿sí?— el pokémon de agua sonrió y se le lanzó a los brazos en las gradas todos miraban con atención, Daisy le dijo a Ross que inventara dialogo de narrativa para que Misty arrancara.

—Mientras… En el palacio nuestra Reina Daisy solicita a sus hijas… Violeta, e… solo logro encontrar a una Princesa, Misty la otra hermana, caminaba… e…—miraba a Daisy esta le hacia muecas de continuar, Misty seguía callada caminando.—… caminaba con su pequeño Marill pensante en su futuro y sueños…— Misty tomó aire y empezó su actuación.

—Oí que vendrían visitas hoy… mamá no se cansa de mandarnos aduladores…—dijo Misty temblando de pies a cabeza… intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no mirar a la audiencia pero su rol no se lo permitía, solo rezaba porque la luz que le iluminaba cegará su campo de visión y no pudiera divisar nada ni nadie en la audiencia.

A diferencia de la Líder de Gimnasio, el campeón pokémon actual rezaba porque ella dirigiera su mirada hacia donde él estaba, sus acompañantes habrían pensado en que enchufaría a Pikachu para señalar su asiento, pero afortunadamente no lo hizo. Detrás de Ash, dos jóvenes y un Meowth miraban la obra también, su persecución al joven maestro no daría término hasta que consiguieran un respaldo de su jefe el día que lograran entregar al susodicho "pikachu súper poderoso" que ahora, tendría más valor al ser su dueño maestro pokémon; cualquiera pensaría que después de tantos años, y que ahora si que les sería imposible robárselo, se darían por vencidos… pero… era todo lo contrario.

—¿Vieron al bobo babearse como tonto con la pelirroja? —dijo la mujer de cabello largo, vestida de ropas casuales, un disfraz perfecto. A su lado el hombre de cabello azul asentía con la cabeza.

—Con tantas hormonas sueltas le podría hacer crecer el pelo a mi Carnivine…—Jessie y James miraban el espectáculo mientras Meowth se asomaba desde su silla.

—Ese bobo viene a ciudad Celeste a buscar a su obsesión, crees que si la usamos a ella nos de a Pikachu… dicen que el amor es más fuerte que el odio…—craneó el pokémon parlante.

—¡Si fastidiamos su obra y capturamos a la bonita podremos hacer un cambiecito! —comentó entre risitas James bajándose el sombrero que cargaba sobre su cabeza.

—¡Tal vez necesiten una suplente, estoy segura de que una vez me vean esos mocosos miembros del CFHS harán un club sobre mi! —tras risas malévolas y planes malvados, se retiraron de sus sillas sin hacer ruido para sabotear el espectáculo.


	6. 05: Obra Improvisada?

**_Pokémon le pertenece a Nintendo Game Freak y a lo demás xD_**

**_El Fic nos pertenece a Kath~ y a Sire~_**

* * *

"El posible ataque del Equipo Rocket, puso en alerta a la policía quien reforzó la seguridad a su máxima capacidad, ¿Pero eso sería posible para detenerlos?... Ni ellos estaban seguros"

* * *

**V**

**Una obra improvisada**

* * *

"_El ambiente en ciudad Escarlata, no era el más apetecible para una gran final, como dos jóvenes amigos habían planeado. Los cuatro se veían cada vez más preocupado por como se acercaba la hora de la batalla final, la sensación de que algo malo pasaría no desaparecía. El muchacho de cabello oscuro estaba cruzado de brazo, iba y venia delante de su amiga pelirroja en los camarines. La pelirroja tenía la mirada baja y abrazaba a su pokémon azul, al cual parecía mecer con el movimiento de su cuerpo adelante y hacia atrás._

_Dawn y Brock, debieron salir de los camarines, cuando el réferi de la competencia se los ordenó, la coordinadora tomó a los dos Pokémons de los jóvenes finalistas y salió junto con el criador._

_Solos en el lugar, Ash se sentó al lado de Misty, y tomó sus manos. Ésta miró las manos del joven y luego buscó sus ojos cafés— Tranquila Misty —le sonrió—. Siempre salimos bien de todo, y no será la primera vez que nos enfrentamos al equipo Rocket —la líder asentó con la cabeza—. Por eso —se paró y la levantó—. Siempre, siempre —volvió a tomar las dos manos de ella y las levantó a la altura de su rostro—, vamos a salir bien de todo. Ten fe Misty —volvió a sonreírle, su cálida sonrisa, embelesaba a la entrenadora de Pokémon acuáticos, tanto que sus mejillas levemente comenzaron a tomar un tono rosado—. Salgamos a fuera a dar la mejor de nuestras batallas… así sea ante el equipo Rocket, pero ¡tú y yo vamos a derrotarlos! —bajó las manos—, aunque primero voy a vencerte a ti — sus gesticulaciones al hablar lograron sacarle una sonrisa a la muchacha—. Así Misty, vamos es hora de la acción._

—_Vamos Ash —Misty respiró profundo y luego soltó el aire—. ¡Prepárate, porque no me voy a dejar vencer!_

_Mientras tanto en un hotel de la ciudad, un hombre de traje naranja, miraba el estadio desde el ventanal de su habitación, movía en su mano derecha un vaso de whisky, el cual hacia sonar los pedazos de hielo que había dentro. Un felino pokémon, se paseaba por el frente de su entrenador, ambos parecían esperar algo, una orden… fue en ese momento que el teléfono sonó. El hombre de cabello castaño, se acercó con una sonrisa oscura al teléfono, tocó un botón rojo del aparato, y una voz de mujer se escuchó:_

—_Jefe, está todo listo para el ataque… el blanco esta por salir a competir con su amiga._

—_Perfecto… —volvió a sonreír—, mándame el helicóptero… iré a ver en primera fila la gran batalla de este mugroso lugar._

—_Como diga mi jefe —la mujer cortó la llamada, y el sujeto se acercó nuevamente al ventanal._

—_Qué bueno… al fin… llegó la hora… guardián del aura._

* * *

La luz del escenario cumplía los deseos de la joven Misty, potente con el sol le hacia imposible divisar los rostros en la audiencia, poco a poco fue calmándose en su regazo su pequeño compañero sentía como los brazos que le rodeaban se aflojaban acorde al paso.

—Me pregunto qué clase de pretendientes serán esta vez… nunca tengo suficiente… todos unos prejuiciosos, presumidos y ególatras… no necesito nada de eso y tú tampoco ¿verdad Marill? —decía Misty su parlamento a la perfección, había retomado su papel, por los momentos solo existía ella y nadie más en el escenario—. Sé que necesitan a alguien que tomé el lugar de papá… Pero, simplemente no puedo... Lily puede buscarse uno y ser reina… Este tipo de vida sencillamente no es la que deseo tener, todos me miran como la gran cosa —deteniéndose e irguiendo su rostro soltó a Marill para hacer imitación de sus anécdotas de cada día—. "Buenos días su majestad" siempre tan cortes… o si no "princesa esto… princesa aquello" no puedo tener decisiones propias… "princesa Misty no creo que sea lo apropiado…" Siempre criticándome todo lo que haga… me cansé… no cabe duda de que de haber podido escoger mi vida, nunca habría escogido ser una princesa…

—Marill-ma… —suspiraba el pokémon acuático en acuerdo con su dueña. Con un suspiro se dejó caer sobre la arena de la falsa costa, en un extremo de la piscina los miembros del CFHS usaban unos wingull para asemejar una brisa en la playa.

—Odio esto… sabes Marill…—continuó mirando el inexistente horizonte— hay veces que desearía poder irme… ser libre, vivir mi vida como la quiero.

—No veo por qué no puedas vivir tu vida, cada quien se le da una y uno aprende a vivirla y conducirla como uno quiere…—comentó una voz detrás de la pelirroja. Un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes había aparecido de la nada.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Nunca te enseñaron a no espiar a la gente? —enfadada se había levantado a reprochar al inesperado invitado. Marill adoptó la posición de su entrenadora.

—¡Oigan no se enojen! —exclamó sorprendido el joven, era bastante apuesto, y sus ropas le hacían ver humilde, seguro seria hijo de algún pescador o simplemente un plebeyo que paseaba por la costa—. Solo pensé que una chica tan bonita no tenía porque estar sola en una playa tan grande… y como yo estoy solo también no veo ningún problema en...— su discurso se vio interrumpido por una pelirroja molesta caminando fuera de la vista del muchacho, esto le irritó un tanto así que decidió perseguirla. — ¡oye! ¡No me dejes hablando solo!

— ¡Déjeme en paz!—dijo Misty al son de su rápido caminar, Marill iba a la par.

—Oye, la playa es lugar público, no tienes ningún derecho de reclamarme nada—le reprochaba el chico a la pelirroja

—Claro que lo tengo— dijo está deteniéndose. Mirándola fijamente no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ésta se molestó aún más. Entre el público Ash luchaba por no brincar al escenario y obligar al chico a que dejara de ver a su mujer, aparentemente se le olvidaba el hecho de que todo era una obra teatral.

Para el chico, las palabras de Misty se volvieron un susurro se había quedado embelesado en sus ojos, unos ojos en los cuales muchos otros se habían terminado perdiendo; lastimosamente ninguno lograba encontrar un camino por el cual regresar… Una impotencia recorría su cuerpo, sin decir nada y sin oír ni una sola palabra de la chica, la tomó de brazos y la besó. Misty negaba el beso, éste después de todo no formaba parte de la obra, aunque después de todo era pura actuación, en verdad deseaba que esa improvisación viniera de aquel joven moreno actual maestro pokémon. Sus labios actuaban con ella frente a una audiencia, por dentro deseaba que otro fuera el que actuara el papel de su invitado no deseado y hacer de la actuación un maravilloso momento, lamentablemente aquel con él que ella deseaba estar no sabía de su existencia o al menos eso creía ella hasta hace algunas horas. En el público una silla había perdido a su espectador, la rabia, los celos… no había explicación para lo que sentía solo sabía que debía interrumpir todo esta farsa y separar al hombre de su amada obsesión.

Separándose a la fuerza le propicio al chico una cachetada; cosa que al igual que aquel beso iba completamente fuera del libreto. Detrás de escena, las hermanas sensacionales no sabían que hacer, obviamente se veía todo más intenso, más romántico pero aquel joven se había sobrepasado con su hermana aprovechando las circunstancias. Con mucha dignidad y orgullo Misty siguió improvisando a ley de hielo, una mirada fría atravesó al otro que se sentía apenado, haciendo ver todo como parte de la actuación Misty se retiró de la playa tomando a su pokémon.

—Cómo que, ¿Qué fue todo eso?—exclamó Lily enfadada con el chico

—Te fuiste por completo del guion… —negaba Daisy con el libreto en mano. Las tres hermanas reclamaban al actor que había besado a su hermana en escena. Ésta por otro lado mandó a poner un corto dando como ascua el cambio de escenario… Se había encerrado en plena rabieta negándose a seguir trabajando.

—Ash está aquí viéndome como doy mi primer beso a un atrevido… este día no puede ser peor…

—Misty… no podemos seguir inventando diálogos…—reclamó la voz de su hermana Violeta desde el otro lado de la puerta, el depósito del gimnasio se había convertido en su refugio por segunda vez. Sin embargo nadie podría rescatarla su ensimismamiento.

—Lo asesinaré… lo enterraré vivo… no mejor haré que Charizard lo cociné y que se lo tragaré… ¡cómo se atreve! —iba pensando entre dientes un joven moreno a paso apresurado.

—Pikapi… chaaaaa! —gemía el pokémon eléctrico hacia su entrenador intentando calmarlo, entre sus balbuceos sacaba de su camino a todo él que se le cruzara por el frente, un ardor en el pecho le quemaba toda la garganta.

—Señor, esta zona está restringida no puede pasar—el guardia del corredor interior del gimnasio le terminó de cerrar el paso al campeón pokémon, tras dejar fuera de servicio a casi todo el club de CFHS. Sin hacer caso omiso al señor, levantó la cuerda y siguió su camino, estupefacto al comportamiento del chico, el guardia procedió a llamar refuerzos del resto de los guardias…

—¡O ME DEJAN PASAR O LES JURO QUE…!

—¡ACABARE CON TU CARRERA DE ACTOR! —interrumpió un grito agudo procedente de una de las líderes de celeste al castaño que alguna vez hizo de príncipe en una obra de las hermanas, Ash perplejo observó con su odiado adversario salía de la puerta de un tirón perseguido por la rubia y la peli rosada que erguían de rabia.

—No pude evitarlo es que yo...—decía el joven volviéndose de un lado a otro.

—¡TÚ! —gritó Ash soltándose del guardia para abalanzarse al otro. Estupefactos las hermanas y los guardias observaron como Ash ahorcaba al castaño irritado, los celos se habían apoderado de él. Sin poder aguantar más Pikachu descargó un trueno sobre los dos jóvenes.

—Pi…ka…chu… —balbuceó Ash adolorido desde el suelo, hecho un carbón. El otro joven había quedado inconsciente.

—¡Pikapi.. Pika chaa chaaa Pikachu! —le regañaba el pokémon enojado.

— ¿Y éste quién es? —cuestionó Lily olvidando la discusión anterior.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Daisy al morocho que escupía humo de la boca.

—Señorita Daisy este joven estaba saltándose la seguridad del gimnasio —comentó uno de los guardias. Tras él, otros chicos con el uniforme del club del gimnasio, algo malheridos afirmaron la acusación de actos de violencia propiciados por el moreno dueño del Pikachu.

— ¿Y cómo que te propones al querer atravesarte así? Hay horarios para las entrevistas y firmas de autógrafos sabes? —reclamó Lily a Ash negando con la cabeza.

—Yo… —Ash no hallaba que responder… obviamente su comportamiento no era el mejor de todos, sin embargo la única Hermana molesta por todo era Lily, Daisy solo escudriñaba a Ash con mucha curiosidad… El cabello negro chamuscado, la piel manchada de cenizas… parecía un carbón, el ataque eléctrico de Pikachu había hecho destrozos con su rostro y ropas sin embargo algo en él, le llamaba la atención, era muy guapo pero le parecía conocido de algún lado pero no lograba recordar de donde.

—¿Quiere que los saque del gimnasio señorita, Lily? —preguntó el guardia, dispuesto a tomar a los jóvenes de sus cuellos.

—Sí, ¡llévate a los dos, uno por atrevido y otro por escandaloso! —ordenó Lily enrollando su libreto y golpeando al joven campeón en la cabeza con éste.

—Eres Ash…—murmuró Daisy entre parpadeos no podía dejar de mirarlo. Todos miran a la rubia que se levantaba del suelo con ojos brillantes.

—¿Uh? —fue la reacción de todos en el lugar, pasaron de ver a Daisy a ver a Ash unas cinco u ocho veces.

—¿¡Qué no ven?! ¡ES ASH KETCHUM! —exclamó finalmente Daisy.

—¡ES ASH! ¡EL CAMPEÓN POKÉMON! ¡ Y ESTE ES PIKACHU! —exclamaron todos llenos de asombro, en tres segundos Ash pasó a ser la maravilla del momento.

—¡LILY SIN JONNY AQUÍ NOS QUEDAMOS SIN PRÍNCIPE! ¿SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA?— dijo Daisy llena de emoción, su hermana entendía perfectamente el plan macabro.

—¡CON ASH COMO PRÍNCIPE DE REEMPLAZO!

—¡LOS RATINGS! —exclamó Daisy

—¡LA TELEVISIÓN!— agregó Lily

—¡TODOS LOS MEDIOS! —dijeron al unísono

—¡VOLVEREMOS A LA CIMAAAA! —terminaron diciendo a coro con los miembros del CFHS.

—¿PRÍNCIPE? —exclamó Ash levantándose del suelo tan rápido que todos las cenizas quedaron el suelo—. ¡Yo no seré ningún príncipe!

—¡Claro que serás príncipe! ¡Necesitamos reemplazo y que mejor galán para la obra "La estrella de Mar" que tener al campeón pokémon Ash Ketchum como personaje estelar!— informó Lily aún con ojos brillantes agarrándole el brazo izquierdo provocando que se sonrojara el joven de Paleta.

—Además… después de los destrozos y el escándalo que hiciste que mejor forma de contribuir a la causa, no se supone que el campeón pokémon debe ser generoso y ayudar a los demás… dar el ejemplo…—pestañeaba Daisy desde su brazo derecho, un aura de luz y flores de colores rodeaba a Ash entre ambas hermanas.

—¿Pi-Pikachu? —dijo Pikachu desde el suelo tomando la gorra de Ash.

—¡Y tú también serás parte del show!, el fiel compañero de viajes de nuestro amado príncipe…

Con su obra resuelta por el momento, se dirigieron a su único problema… su hermana menor y su terquedad de no continuar la obra estaba desesperando a la tercera de las hermanas mayores

—Misty… debes salir de ahí… el espectáculo… todo se vendrá abajo no puedes hacernos esto… ya las demás se encargaron del muchacho… —era inútil, Misty no saldría de su refugio, la hermana peli azulada se estaba dando por vencida, desde lo lejos del corredor un moreno alto, un Pikachu, el CFHS y sus dos hermanas venían llegando hasta su posición.

—¡MIRA A QUIEN NOS ENCONTRAMOS COMO PRÍNCIPE SUSTITUTO! — gritaron las dos hermanas a coro.

—De nada vale... solo un insecto la sacara de ahí dentro… ya lo intente todo…—se quejó Violeta resignada cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Otro que se rehúsa a participar a la obra? ¿Me encerrarán ahí dentro también?— masculló Ash entre los brazos de las dos líderes.

—No seas tonto… Misty se encerró sola allí después de la escena de hace un rato— respondió Violeta negando con la cabeza—. Nada sirve… deberemos cancelar la obra…seremos el hazme reír del festival de verano...

—Lleva todo el día mal… no entiendo que le habrá pasado… sinceramente éste no es su día —Daisy suspiró ante el comentario de su hermana menor con preocupación.

—¿Misty está allí dentro? —repitió Ash en voz alta. La peli azulada asintió, las otras dos intercambiaron miradas y aflojaron los brazos de Ash para que éste se suelte. Asomándose por la ventanilla de la puerta de acero, no lograba verse nada a simple vista, el cuarto estaba oscuro. El brillante y sedoso cabello de su querida doncella no resaltaba entre la oscuridad debía sacarla de allí—. Enciérrenme ahí con ella…

—¿Uh? —dijeron las hermanas al unísono, las tres le miraron expectantes.

—Enciérrenme y saldrá… se los garantizó…

—¿Por qué haríamos eso? Además ella se encerró, por lo que tiene la llave, y no hay forma de entrar…—replicó Violeta a la extraña idea de Ash, pero éste no se dio por vencido llegaría con ella cueste lo que cueste. Mirando a sus alrededores, en la pared que seguía a la puerta del depósito encontró una rejilla de ventilación.

—Es muy pequeña… —pensando miró a su pokémon—. Nunca cabria por allí… tendrá que ser la otra opción —miró a las hermanas y sonrió—. ¿Tienen disfraces de pokémons?

—Odio mi vida… es la peor… odio a Ash… ¿Por qué tenía que ser así todo?… Por ser tan cómo es, me pasa todo esto… y yo más tonta por caer en sus redes… Tanto tiempo y aún así… todo sea por amor… él debía ser feliz… ni siquiera sé si debo verlo… o hablarle… No sé… es tan extraño, nunca me quedo claro todo eso. En fin que más da, me quedare aquí, aquí nada podrá seguir haciéndome daño —en las paredes un golpe sordo y una pequeña queja retumbaron mientras se movía, era molesto, lográndose asomar por la ventana las hermanas de Misty y Ash esperaban impacientes, una alerta de las chicas le avisaron a Ash que se fuera apartando de la puerta del depósito pero éste hizo caso omiso, deseaba ver como sucedería todo.

Entre las sombras, Pikachu salía por la rejilla de la ventilación bastante incómodo por la forma en la que tuvo que entrar, como se le había ordenado debía sacar a la líder del gimnasio de su encierro—. ¿Quién anda allí? —preguntó extrañada, sin poder ver nada el pokémon decidió buscar el olor de la joven, algo frío tocó las piernas de la pelirroja. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo bajando la mirada no lograba ver nada en cuestión de segundos, Pikachu encendió una linterna de mano y se enfocó el disfraz de caterpie que llevaba puesto sobre si….

Un estruendo lleno la habitación…

—¡UN ! — el grito retumbó por todo el lugar, las cosas caían al suelo mientras la desesperada chica corría entre sollozos por el cuarto. Entre un llanto la puerta del cuarto se abrió de un golpe y Misty cayó sobre Ash temblando, azul del pánico, como todos sabían, Misty… odiaba los insectos…

—Un Caterpie le gana a la depresión…—dijo Daisy con una sonrisa, Violeta le quitaba a Pikachu su disfraz.

—Anotaré eso para la próxima…—comentó Lily entre risas.

—¡No.. No… no es gra-gracioso!— masculló Misty entrecortadamente intentando calmarse.

—¡Por supuesto que lo es, y no solo gracioso es perfecto! ¡Gracias a Ash, la obra se ha salvado dos veces el día de hoy!

—¿A-Ash? —repitió sonrojada la pelirroja.

—Sí, el chico que aplastaste, que espero no nos cobre el maltrato…—replicó Daisy apenada con el joven—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Este… si…—su cara aparentaba una cereza, el amor de su vida yacía entre sus brazos… solo que ella estaba tan fuera de quicio que no se había dado cuenta de nada—. Creo que su hermana y yo nos conocemos lo suficiente dado la situación— aclaró el hecho con una sonrisa, Misty sin embargo al darse cuenta de la situación se torno de todos colores olvidando por supuesto con quien trataba y como debía de hacerlo.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡¿Ash Ketchum qué crees que estás haciendoooo?!

—¡Oyeeee! —en solo segundos un golpe fue recibido por la cabeza del campeón/salvador de la noche-obra, un enorme bulto dio aparición en el lugar del impacto—. ¡Me dolió, ¿sabes?!

—…Oye Daisy ¿que Misty conocía a Ash? —susurró Violeta a la mayor algo confundida, la aludida se limitó a encogerse de hombros extrañadas, las tres intercambiaron miradas de asombro.

—Ay cuanto lo siento… ¡La próxima vez procura no aprovecharte!

—¡TÚ ME APLASTASTE!

—¡ESTABAS EN MEDIO COMO NO APLASTARTE A TI Y TU ENORME CABEZOTA!

—¡¿PORQUE ME GRITAS?!

—Oigan… ¿se conocen? —preguntaron las hermanas interrumpiendo un famoso momento Ash-Misty.

La joven líder tardó unos segundos en digerir todo lo sucedido sin darse cuenta había prácticamente perdido el control sobre la situación, asustada y apenada llevó sus manos a su rostro y salió de la habitación sumamente aterrada. Ash sin embargo había disfrutado la situación, fue la primera vez que intercambiaba palabras con Misty pero no le encontraba sentido a su personalidad tan variante, unos momentos triste, luego enojada y segundos después, asustada ¿tendría alguna idea de con qué se estaba metiendo?


	7. 000: Especial

_Pokémon no me pertenece -por desgracia-_

_El fic es tanto mio con de mi amiga Kath!_

* * *

_Giovanni, el jefe del equipo Rocket, investigó tanto sobre el ave sagrada que llegó al nombre de Ash, un joven común y corriente pero que poseía un lazo fuerte con Ho—Oh, pensó que si lo destruía, el ave caería con él... Pero se olvidó que... el amor lo puede todo…_

* * *

_**Capítulo Especial**_

_**El Origen de un Pacto Sagrado**_

* * *

Todo estaba listo en las islas Remolino, la joven de la posición número ocho, se enfrentaría al entrenador de la posición número dieciséis de la pasada competencia. Ahora, claro que era diferente, peleaban por el primer lugar, uno de los dos -se llevaría al fin- el tan apreciado Título de Maestro Alfa Omega y el Collar Agua Místico Marino.

Ash estaba a solo un paso de salir al campo de batalla, al igual que Misty, pero algo en el entrenador no andaba bien, sus manos comenzaron a transpirar, era como que inevitablemente algo malo sucedería al avanzar.

Aspiró profundo, cerró sus ojos, y con sus puños apretados, levantó su mirada y avanzó el paso. La luz del estadio, brillaba debido al sol que estaba en el medio del cielo; el calor del público le hicieron olvidar el temor y corrió a su podio. Pero en ese momento, algo impacto frente a él, una explosión hizo que brotara humo en todo el estadio cegándole la visión a todos. El grito de su amiga del otro lado del campo de batalla, lo hizo enfurecer. Tomó una pokébola, y llamó a su pájaro para despejar la cortina. Cuando Staraptor descubrió su visión, vio a una persona frente a él. Misty, su amiga, tenía frente a ella, a sus dos pokémon estrellas, tanto Starmie como Staryu parecían protegerla. Ash aliviado, dirigió ahora la mirada a ese hombre de cabello castaño y de traje naranja que ahora tenía frente a él.

—Así que tú… eres Ash Ketchum —preguntó observándolo—, veo que eres un simple individuo… nada importante.

— ¿Quién se cree que es usted, para hablarle así a Ash? —la voz de la pelirroja se oía enfurecida, sus dos Pokémon parecían estar dispuestos a atacar en cualquier momento.

—Cálmate Misty —le pidió Ash a su amiga—. ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? —miró con furia a Giovanni.

—De ti nada… de tu poder espiritual… lo quiero todo… —Ash retrocedió un paso—. Te necesito para poder derrotar al ave de la paz… —avanzó unos pasos hacia Ash— y para eso… tú debes —estiró su mano para tomar a Ash, pero el grito de un ave llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

El cielo se tornó en un santiamén de color oscuro, y una tormentosa lluvia comenzó a caer sobre el estadio, haciendo que éste quedara totalmente vacío; solo quedaban Misty, Ash y Giovanni en el campo de batalla. La muchacha, tenía un campo sobre ella que la protegía de la lluvia, creada con la protección de Starmie. Giovanni, buscaba algo con su mirada en el cielo, el origen de aquel grito, al igual que Ash, deseaban ver al dueño de aquel sonido, aunque con motivos distintos. El joven entrenador pokémon, sintió en su ser una voz que le hablaba.

«Tranquilo —retumbó en su cabeza, el muchacho apoyó su mano derecha en su sien algo preocupado — yo me encargaré» —Ash abrió sus ojos al máximo, ya que un nuevo grito aún más poderoso se hizo presente. El cielo poco a poco se fue aclarando cubriéndolo de unos brillantes colores.

—Eso es… —exclamó Dawn saliendo a las gradas de nuevo.

—Un Arco iris gigante —completó Brock la frase, ambos miraron al campo de batalla, las tres personas de ese lugar miraban aún el cielo, los colores fueron uniéndose hasta formar un color dorado sobre toda ciudad Escarlata. En una explosión de fuego, apareció frente a ellos… Ho-Oh…

—Ho-Oh… —exclamó sorprendido Ash, pero sacudió su cabeza—. ¡Huye! —le gritó desesperadamente.

—Eso si lo logra —respondió pacíficamente Giovanni, mientras unos Rocket aparecieron lanzando una red hacia el ave dorada. Cuando estaba cerca del ave, se abrió y la capturó—. Genial… pero… ¿Qué? —en ese momento, el Dios dorado brilló en una luz roja intenta destruyendo por completo la red—. ¡Disparen! —los miembros Rocket, lanzaron múltiples redes contra el ave, pero con una gran estrella de fuego, logró eliminar todas las redes.

—Qué potente llamarada —exclamó Dawn tomando a Pikachu entre sus brazos.

—Es un ave legendaria, Dawn —le aclaró Brock— es el ave, que ha guiado el camino de Ash… — lo miró—. Ash… ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?

—Ya me canso esta ave de porquería —su helicóptero apareció y le lanzaron una escalera por la cual subió—, serás mía… —y salió tras la gigante ave.

Ash vio cómo se alejaba, mientras Misty se acercó a él, saltando por las plataformas— ¡Oye Ash! —lo zamarreó un poco—. No te quedes ahí parado… debemos hacer algo.

—Si… —y salió corriendo fuera del estadio, seguido por Misty. A fuera del estadio, se les unió Dawn y Brock. No muy lejos de donde se encontraban la oficial Jenny se dirigía a perseguir a Giovanni.

— ¡Oficial Jenny! —exclamó Ash reteniendo el aliento.

— ¡Lo siento chicos no tengo tiempo ahora, hay unos Rocket que deben ser detenidos cueste lo que cueste! —pero sin aviso Misty ya se había sentado en el Jeep—. ¡¿Niña qué crees que haces?! Es muy peligroso que ustedes…

— ¡No hay tiempo de explicar, el equipo Rocket planea atrapar a Ho-Oh y solo nosotros sabemos cómo detenerlo por favor oficial Jenny! —replicó Dawn impaciente, en eso Brock salió de momento inoportuno a coquetear con la oficial, sin embargo Croagunk lo golpeó con su puño venenoso y lo metió en el jeep antes de poder empezar. Dawn empujó a la oficial y a Ash dentro del automóvil policiaco.

— ¡En el camino le explicamos mientras tanto solo vámonos o será muy tarde! —una vez dentro del vehículo la oficial no tuvo más remedio q lidiar con los muchachos.

—Atención a todas las unidades, ando tras la pista del Equipo Rocket —reportaba la oficial por medio del intercomunicador.

— Oficial, los Rocket persiguen a un pokémon ave no identificado hacia una de las islas Remolino, enviaremos refuerzos lo más pronto posible.

—De acuerdo —colgó el intercomunicador—, no sé qué tan involucrados se encuentren ustedes, ¡pero será mejor q vayan dando algunas explicaciones! —y girando velozmente se alejaron, lo que no sabían es que un grupo de Rocket diferente se encontraba persiguiéndolos a ellos.

—El jefe sí que se la echo esta vez…—comentó Jessie algo molesta desde el globo en forma de Meowth. A su lado James jugaba con sus dedos en el rincón de la cesta verde.

—…ni nos dijo para ayudar…. —lloraba desde su sitio— al menitos un poquitito, nos podría dar por la información…. Creo que no nos quiere…—inquirió con un gemido ahogado.

—¡YA BASTA DE SUS QUEJAS! —exclamó Meowth alzándose frente a ellos hinchando su cabeza de color rojo—. Ustedes no conocen al jefe tanto como yo… —Jessie se enojó y se le acercó protestando.

—¿Y qué te hace creer que lo conoces mejor que nosotros?

—Si chimuelo… ¿Qué te hace decir eso? —replicó James confundido, el pokémon gato se rio y saltó al barandal de la cesta indicando la isla, donde desde muy lejos se divisaba un brillante pokémon siendo perseguido por varios helicópteros y camionetas con el logo R en rosa.

— ¡Pues es algo OBVIO que después de todos nuestros fracasos el jefecito querrá comprobar si lo que le dijimos es cierto! —asombro e ilusión en los rostros de los dos jóvenes llenaron un ambiente lleno de burbujas brillantes donde ambos se veían recompensados por su amado líder.

—por supuesto, cuando el bobo ayude al pájaro legendario el jefe se dará cuenta de que todo es cierto!— exclama Jessie casi cantando.

—¡Que andamos esperando!— brinca James con los ojos brillantes señalando el cielo — ¡hay que asegurarse de que todo salga a la perfección!

— ¡El equipo Rocket se encargara de que nuestro jefe consiga lo que quiere!— y tras dicho esto el globo de aire caliente aumento su velocidad.

Regresando a los chicos, el Jeep de la Oficial fue interceptado por unas bombas que causó que Jenny perdiera el control, volcándose. Con cuidado, y algo aturdidos todos fueron saliendo despacio del automóvil.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó la oficial, sacudiéndose la ropa.

—No lo sé —exclamó Ash—, pero estamos ocupados para pensar en eso —se alejó corriendo de allí, y sus amigos tardaron poco en salir tras él.

—¡Oigan! —exclamó preocupada la oficial—. ¡Regresen aquí, o tendré que arrestarlos! — Brock se detuvo un momento y sonrió—. ¿Uh?

—Estaremos bien… tranquila —y siguió su camino hacia donde se había ido Ash.

Con Pikachu, Croagunk, Gyarados y Piplup, los cuatro se fueron abriendo camino hacia el lugar donde se dirigía Ho-Oh y el helicóptero de Giovanni. Pero en un momento fueron sorprendidos por tres ejecutivos de los Rocket.

—¡Qué bien! —exclamó Misty con su pokébola en la mano—. Tres contra tres —miró a Ash—. Ash, adelántate…

—Nosotros nos encargaremos —continuó Dawn también tomando una pokébola.

—Tú… sigue y salva a Ho—Oh —afirmó Brock, cerrando su puño derecho frente a él, antes de tomar también su pokébola.

—Está bien —asentó Ash con su cabeza—, cuídense, nos encontraremos después. —y partió hacia el centro de una montaña donde Ho-Oh había aterrizado momentos atrás. Misty lo vio alejarse muy preocupada, llevó la mano al pecho y cerró los ojos; Dawn la observó con su cabeza un poco inclinada.

—¿Sucede algo Misty?

—No —sacudió la cabeza—, acabemos rápido para ayudar a Ash —lanzó su pokébola dejando salir a su poderoso Gyarados, el cual lucía un poco cansado.

—Esto es pan comido —celebró el ejecutivo de cabello rojo que se enfrentaba a Misty—. ¡Arbok! Sal y ataca…

—¡Ja!... Esto es pan comido para mí —sonrió la pelirroja—. ¡Lanzallamas! —y con un gran rugido, la gran serpiente acuática atacó con un poderoso ataque de fuego al pokémon Cobra, el cual quedo fuera de combate en un parpadeo—. Listo. —el ejecutivo se limitó a alejarse corriendo del lugar—. Perfecto, uno menos.

—¡Ahora voy yo! —exclamó Dawn llamando a su Piplup, frente a un perro oscuro—. Acabemos con ese Houndoom —sonrió mandando a atacar con un Torbellino. El pokémon de fuego logró esquivarlo, pero extrañamente el remolino se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se movió logrando acertar esta vez—. ¡Eso! ¡Rayo burbuja! —las burbujas dentro del remolino, causaron un color arco iris muy bello—. Eso, eso Piplup —festejó maravillada—, eres todo un artista —tomó en brazos a su pequeño pokémon pingüino mientras el Houndoom, caía mareado e inconsciente.

—Ahora yo —Brock se enfrentaba contra un Weavile por lo cual, mandó a su Sudowoodo—. ¡Vamos a ganar esta por Ash!

Mientras por el lado del joven de pueblo Paleta, ya casi se acercaba al lugar donde salía con gran fuerza el color dorado del ave que lo había guiado, el ave que le daba a él, una gran fuerza para continuar luego de cada derrota. Encontró una abertura en una pared del lugar, por la cual entró. Gracias a la luz del cuerpo de Ho-Oh, no fue necesario asistirse para ver. Cuando halló al ave, ésta estaba enjaulada en lo que parecía tecnología Rocket, la pobre trataba de romperla pero no podía, por lo cual, Ash trató de acercársele, pero se interpuso entre ellos dos… Giovanni.

—Estábamos esperándolo, señor Ketchum el hombre se acercó a Ash mirándolo fijamente—, quiero ver, ese disque poder tuyo.

—¿Qué poder? —preguntó Ash extrañado

—¡Ja! —rio con énfasis de grandeza—. ¿Te crees, que haciéndote el ingenuo vas a poder despistarme? —apretó su puño con gran furia—. Quiero ver ese poder que tienes para controlar a los Pokémon legendarios —Ash retrocedió un paso, y comenzó a ponerse incomodo—. Si… veo por tu expresión que nos estamos entendiendo. Necesito tu poder para mis planes… así que si quieres salvar a tu amiguito emplumado vas a tener que… cooperar conmigo.

—¡NUNCA! —gritó con todas sus energías.

—Aps… —miró sorprendido Giovanni a Ash, para luego mirar a la ave dorada—, es decir que no te importa que le suceda a esta ave —en ese instante chasqueó sus dedos, y de la jaula brotó una gran cantidad de energía que electrocutó fuertemente a Ho-OH.

— ¡Ya detente! —gritó nuevamente Ash al ver al ave gritar del dolor—. Ya… —bajó su mirada —, déjala por favor…

—Bueno —volvió a chasquear sus dedos, y el ave cayó inconsciente en la jaula—, ¿vamos a negociar?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —preguntó el chico en un susurro, una gran tristeza se veía reflejada en los ojos castaños mientras una gran impotencia le correría por todo el cuerpo.

—Como ya dije…—volteó su mirada al ave legendaria que seguía inconsciente—, deseo ver tu poder…—prosiguió el hombre de traje naranja acercándose a la jaula tomando una de las varillas, para luego volverse a un Ash, prepotente—. Aquella aura que te rodea, capaz de manipular los Pokémon más poderosos del mundo….—frente a sí una malévola sonrisa cruzó sus labios al ver como alrededor de Ash brotaba un resplandor azul—, parece que los idiotas de Jessie y James no mentían, después de todo resultaron ser útiles para algo. La famosa aura es real…

—¡Nunca será tuya Giovanni, no te saldrás con la tuya! —explotó Ash en respuesta, el aura que le rodeaba se hizo más grande aún. Giovanni simplemente rompió en carcajadas, Misty y los demás también se habían hecho un camino hasta el lugar donde yacía el pokémon legendario preso e inconsciente.

—¡Ash! —exclamó Misty—. Pero, ¿qué…? —balbuceó sorprendida llena de confusión volteó a Brock para obtener una respuesta.

—Eso es…

—El aura…—dijo Brock preocupado terminando la frase de Dawn.

—¿Aura? ¡¿Qué es eso y por qué esta rodeando a Ash?! —reclamó Misty desesperándose, sin embargo ninguno de los dos sabía como responderle. Sin hallar respuesta la pelirroja corrió hacia donde se encontraba el moreno, pero fue detenida por un impactrueno de un preocupado Pikachu.

—¡PIKACHUPI CHUU PIKA PIKAPI! —gritaba el pokémon alejándola de su entrenador, detrás de él, Ash comenzó a emanar la energía a un radio algo mayor, haciendo que hasta el mismo pokémon se alejara de allí.

—¿Qué? Acaso no te das cuenta de que ya logre mi objetivo, tú mismo me estas ayudando a conseguir lo que quiero….

—¡YO NUNCA AYUDARIA A ALGUIEN COMO TÚ! —y dicho esto Ash se abalanzó contra el jefe del equipo Rocket.

—Debes aprender a controlarte muchacho…—replicó éste con una sonrisa—. Equipo Rocket, tomen a sus amigos como presa, necesitamos que nuestro amigo alcance todo su potencial —sin hacer ruido alguno, unos cincuenta miembros del equipo Rocket rodearon a Ash y los chicos, mientras Giovanni se montaba en un helicóptero que tenía la jaula de Ho-Oh colgada desde lo bajo—. Asegúrense de atarlos con el ave legendaria, la carnada debe de estar toda junta.

—¡Ni creas que dejare que eso pase! —las armas de los Rocket explotaron ante el bramido del joven Ketchum haciendo que la explosión llevara a sus amigos al suelo.

—¡Aahh! —gritó Dawn abrazando a su Piplup dándose contra la pared de la cueva que estaba detrás, Brock se agacho en el suelo para evitar la explosión, del otro lado Misty había protegido a Pikachu del impacto.

—¡ASH QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES! ¡TEN MÁS CUIDADO! —reclamó Misty enojada no solo por no saber lo que estaba pasando con su amigo, sino por no saber qué hacer para detenerlo.

—¡Su aura esta fuera de control! —explicó Brock cubriéndose los ojos al ver como el helicóptero agarraba vuelo llevándose tan preciado tesoro consigo, Ho-Oh seguía inconsciente en la jaula y Ash había salido tras él.

—Brock hay que hacer algo o no sé qué ira a pasar —dijo Dawn acercándose al moreno adolorida—. ¡Sino detenemos esto, no solo Ho—oh saldrá lastimado sino también Ash!

—Si lo sé pero…

—¡YA ME CANSE DE QUE ME ESCONDAN COSAS QUÉ DEMONIOS ES UNA AURA Y POR QUÉ ASH CREE QUE PUEDE VOLAR TRAS ESE HELICOPTERO! —Misty interrumpió la conversación de Brock y Dawn tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa y sacudiéndolo de un lado a otro, Ash no era el único que había perdido la compostura…

—Misty cálmate nosotros solo…—Dawn trataba de tranquilizar a la líder de Celeste, pero esto solo hizo que soltara a un Brock azul para ser ella la próxima a ahorcar.

—TÚ TAMBIEN SABES ALGO Y NO ME DICES NADAAAAAA —la desesperación se había apoderado de ella.

¡PIKACHUPIIIII PIKAPI CHUUUUUU! —Pikachu hala de la pierna a Misty para que soltara a la pobre Dawn y le siguiera, a lo lejos Ash planeaba saltar de la montaña para ir tras Ho—oh…

—¡ASH KETCHUM REGRESA AQUÍ ENSEGUIDA! —y soltando a la coordinadora salió tras la pista de Ash sin embargo no logró llegar a tiempo para evitar que éste saltara—. ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

—¡HO-OH! ¡Yo te salvaré!—exclamó Ash en pleno aire alejándose del filo del risco.

—¡ASH! —gritaron Brock y Dawn.

—¡NOOOO! —el grito de negación casi sin aliento, soltó de los ojos de la líder unas pequeñas lágrimas…

—¡PIKAPII!

Ash se había adentrado al aire rodeado de su aura, pero para la sorpresa y alivio de todos no cayó al mar, su fuerza había sido lo suficientemente grande como para hacerlo flotar por los cielos persiguiendo a Giovanni en su helicóptero.

—…Ash…. ¿Cómo?— gimió Misty aún pasando el susto, Pikachu a su lado seguía gritando por un Ash sordo que no hacía de la atención de nadie más que sí mismo.

—¿QUIÉN GRITA Y LLORA SIN NUESTRA PRESENCIA? —gritaron tres voces desde lo lejos.

—¡Equipo Rocket!

—¡¿El jefe ya se fue?! ¡¿Y nuestras gracias y felicitaciones?! —reclamó el trío saliendo de su escondite mirando de un lado a otro

—¡¿Ustedes fueron los que le dijeron a su Jefe sobre Ash no es cierto?! —inquirió Brock molesto acercándoseles, estos simplemente se echaron a reír orgullosos de haberle sido útil a su amado y querido jefe.

—Pues claro ¿quién más podría haberle dicho que el bobo…?

—¡VA MORIR SI SIGUE ASI COMO VA! —gritó Dawn a Jessie enojada y con lágrimas en los ojos, Brock bajó la cabeza ante el comentario. Misty había quedado congelada rezando por haber entendido mal, sin saber y sin su permiso, lágrimas empezaron a correr de sus ojos rápidamente.

— … ¿Morir?... ¿Quién dijo que el bobo se iba a morir? —balbuceó Jessie dudando de las palabras de la niña—. ¿Qué eso no es algo trágico?

—… le dijimos al jefe que con la ayuda del bobo tendría a Ho-oh… porque el bobo tenía una aura especial que…

—¡Si… con Ash, el jefe obtendría a Ho-Oh! —exclamó Meowth ante la mirada triste de todos los demás.

—El aura es la esencia de la persona… Ash simplemente tiene un alma pura y especial que le hace relacionarse íntimamente con los seres legendarios…—explicó una voz sabía desde atrás algo resentida.

—¡Profesor Oak! —exclamó Brock y Dawn en asombro.

— Su ignorancia y devoción a su jefe nos han puesto a todos en peligro.

— ¡¿Primero que el bobo se va a morir y ahora que todos moriremos?! ¡Ya no saben que decir para hacerlo sentir mal a uno! —replicó Jessie cruzada de brazos, James por otro lado juntó sus dedos índices y miró como una luz azul se abalanzaba contra el helicóptero.

—Oye Jessita, ¿Y si el profe este tiene razón? … Yo no quiero que el bobo se muera…

—uhm…. ¿Qué no ves que todo es un complot en nuestra contra para que…?

— Ho-Oh es el ave de la reencarnación, advierte un mundo lleno de felicidad y alegría para aquellos que le ven desde lo lejos, trae la paz al mundo sin él estamos perdidos, y sin su aura Ash morirá… —completó el profesor con la voz tomada.

—No…—susurró Misty—. Ash no puede morirse… ¡TODO ESTO ES SU CULPA! —entre lágrimas Misty se lanzó contra Jessie para ser detenida por Brock y Tracey que había llegado con el profesor.

—No queremos que nadie se muera…—dijo James abrazando a Jessie.

—Soy muy joven y hermosa para morirme todavía…—respondió está devolviendo el abrazo.

—¡JESIIEEEE! / ¡JAMEES!— gimieron los dos al mismo tiempo echándose a llorar

—¡Ay par de tontos con los que me mezclo! ¡¿Qué no ven que al fin seremos recompensados?! —dijo Meowth agitado y molesto.

—Pi… Pika… Pikachu pi chuu…

— ¿qué dices…?

—Pikachupi… piii… pikapiii chuu…

—Eso no es cierto… el jefe está agradecido con nosotros… el...—Pikachu negó con la cabeza, y dejó resbalar lágrimas por sus mejillas coloradas, el cielo empezaba a colorearse de negro, enormes remolinos surcaban los cielos y las aguas se volvían violentas.

—Su jefe… los usó Meowth… —susurró Dawn acercándose al pokémon parlante.

— ¿Qué no ves… que hasta se fue sin ustedes? —terminó Tracey dejando a Misty llorar en los brazos de Brock—, podrás estimarlo todo lo que quieran pero él nunca los quiso y nunca los querrá…

— Y por esa devoción todos moriremos a no ser que hagamos algo al respecto…

Por los aires el helicóptero ejecutivo se llevaba al pokémon legendario, desde la ventana de este Giovanni se reía por lo bajo disfrutando como todo su plan salía a la perfección. Ash iba nublado por su impotencia, su aura era cada vez más fuerte, por muchas veces que la hubiera usado antes no tenía control alguno sobre ella.

—¡Ho-Oh calma ya voy por ti!

—No lo creo— dice éste señalando a dos Rocket que le acompañaban, estos sacaron unas pokébola de una maleta— ¡Staraptors! ¡Murkrows! ¡Honchkrows! ¡Vayan por él! No queremos que nuestro pequeño héroe se aburra. Los pokémon ave se lanzaron a Ash con todo su poder, múltiples az aéreos y torbellinos le azotaban eran unos siete contra él solo.

— ¡No importa lo que hagas Giovanni no lograrás vencerme!— y esquivando los ataques alcanzó a los pokémon con una explosión de energía dejándolos a todos inconscientes.

— ¡Pequeño ingenuo, tú mismo acabaras contigo y con todos haciéndome más poderoso que nunca!

— ¡No si nosotros te detenemos a ti! —gritó una voz femenina desde atrás, Dawn y Brock volaban tras ellos con compañía del equipo Rocket, desde el mar Misty y Pikachu surfeaban sobre Gyarados.

— ¡Ash, detente, no puedes hacer todo tú solo! —exclamó Misty con voz autoritaria.

—Pikapiii

— ¡Misty chicos aléjense es muy peligroso!—reclamó Ash desde los aires.

— ¡El único peligroso aquí eres tú! —regañó la pelirroja al moreno.

— ¡Ash, Misty tiene razón si no te detienes ahora le darás a Giovanni lo que quiere! —explicó Brock entre gritos desde arriba.

— ¿Qué esta cosa no puede ir más rápido? ¡Con lo terco que es Ash no nos prestara atención!— Dawn sacudió a Meowth desesperada, James le echaba más aire caliente al globo.

— ¡Qué no ves que intento hacer un rescate aquí, un poco más y liberó a ho-Oh!

— ¡¿Qué no ves nada de lo que estás haciendo?!

— ¡Tú sabes que siempre actuó por impulso Misty! —la líder de Gimnasio rogó porque no hiciera lo que iba a hacer—. ¡Y esta vez no será la excepción!

—¡ASH NOOOO!— no hubo nada que pudiera hacer, Ash explotó más aura tumbando el globo, el helicóptero, la jaula, a sí mismo y sus amigos al mar.

El agua turbulenta dispersaba los escombros de un lado a otro, el jefe del equipo Rocket se habría paso entre sus escoltas presionando un botón de un control que llevaba en el bolsillo, una alarma a un submarino había sido detonada. Mientras la lluvia hacia las cosas peores, un Ash se hallaba a si mismo bastante débil luchando no por su vida si no por la de los demás, más abajo Jessie, James, Brock, Dawn, Meowth estaban inconscientes ahogándose y cayendo a lo más profundo con los restos del helicóptero y del globo de aire caliente, usando más energía armó una burbuja para que todos pudieran salir y respirar aire fresco, pero se le olvidaba la razón de todo esto, Ho—Oh y su jaula caían más abajo en el fondo del mar.

—¡Ash! —gritó Misty— Cof-Cof —la explosión había generado un oleaje intenso que amenazaba con tumbarla de su puesto, el pokémon serpiente intentaba mantenerse firme en ese infierno, Pikachu se abrazaba de ella para no caerse—. ¡Brock!¡Dawn! —nadie respondía a su desesperado grito, un vacío le llenó el estómago, acercándose a su cinturón sacó dos pokébola más—. ¡Staryu, Politoed busquen a los chicos!

Bajo el agua Brock y Dawn respiraban el aire que había dentro de la burbuja que Ash había hecho para ellos, cerca de donde se encontraban divisaron dos figuras oscuras dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban, Staryu y Politoed habían venido en su busca, señalando a Jessie, James y Meowth, Piplup ayudó a los otros dos pokémon, todos salieron la superficie donde fueron divisados por Misty.

— ¡Rápido! ¡Suban! —exclamó está tomando sus manos para ayudarlos a subir al lomo de su pokémon—. ¿Y Ash?—preguntó frustrada al no verlo.

—Aún está abajo…—respondió Brock tomando aire—, creo que fue tras Ho-Oh...—sin decir nada Misty llamo a su Staryu y se dirigió a las profundidades.

—Vamos Ho—Oh no puedes morirte…—imploraba Ash llegando a la jaula que seguía cayendo, intentó levantarla con su aura pero no podía, empezaba a encontrarse a sí mismo agotado—. Mi aura… se está acabando…

El pokémon legendario se hallaba inmóvil, era difícil pensar que se hallaba con vida… «No… no puedes estarlo»… —el joven intentaba contenerse, ¿Había sido todo en vano? El ave estaba demasiado débil por eso no pudo defenderse… ella había venido en su ayuda… Él no sabía porque debía ayudarla… lo único que tenía en claro era que ella sería más útil al mundo… No dejaría que Giovanni se aclamara la Victoria. El pokémon abrió sus ojos y dirigió al entrenador una mirada triste, con un graznido de dolor se fue con Ash al fondo del Mar.

—«Ash, ¿dónde estás?» —Misty los buscaba en las profundidades pero no lograba encontrarlo, hasta que debajo de ella una enorme luz dorada le indicó el camino que debía seguir— «esa luz debe ser Ho—Oh»

— «Ho—oh… si puedes oírme… usaré lo que me resta de aura para devolverte tu fuerza… no dejaré que el equipo Rocket se salga con la suya y te eliminé de este mundo… Te conocí aquel día que empecé mi viaje pokémon... volabas al arcoíris… sé que tú deber es llevar la paz al mundo y guiar a los de corazones puros… Gracias por guiar mi camino y asegúrate de los demás se encuentren bien… Cuida a Pikachu… a mi mamá… a Misty… sé que se enojaran por esto… Cuida también a los chicos… se libre…» —cerrando los ojos, el cuerpo de Ash se llenó con lo último que le quedaba de aura, atravesando la jaula abrazo a Ho-Oh y se la entregó por completo, el pokémon mezcló su aura con la de Ash iluminando el fondo del océano.

— ¿Qué es eso Brock? —preguntó Dawn intrigada por el súbito brillo que ilumino al mar, el océano se había calmado, el cielo se estaba despejando a la par.

— ¿El bobo habrá salvado al pájaro legendario? —inquirió Meowth abrazando la cabeza de Gyarados.

A su paso hacia la superficie, Ho—Oh cargaba a Ash en su lomo haciendo que Misty les siguiera montada en Staryu, con una gran oleada el pokémon legendario se irguió a los cielos con un gran bramido, una luz multicolor lleno los cielos deslumbrando a todo humano, pokémon que mirara en su dirección.

—Es…—murmuró Brock asombrado ante el espectáculo.

—ES HO—OH! —dijo el equipo Rocket al unísono

—¡Ash! —exclamó Misty saliendo del agua.

— Misty mira es Ho-Oh ¡Ash logro salvarlo! —exclamaba Dawn a la pelirroja con suma emoción, Brock sonreía y también el equipo Rocket, sin embargo algo dentro de Misty hizo que el vacío que le llenaba se hiciera más grande, Pikachu lo sentía también así como el resto de los pokémon, con una enorme tristeza el pokémon eléctrico bajo su mirada. Los pokémon de Ash salieron de sus pokébola con una mirada lúgubre, el canto del pokémon de dorados colores lleno el ambiente, tristeza irradiaba.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Jessie al ver los pokémon de Ash, estos nada respondían.

—No…—negaba Misty llorando.

—¿Meowth traduce, qué pasa?

Ho-Oh descendió al agua con una triste tonada. Sin darse cuenta. los entrenadores se vieron rodeados de sin fines de pokémon acuáticos y voladores. En tierra firme el resto de los pokémon lloraban con la melodía de Ho-Oh.

—Profesor… los pokémon…—balbuceaba Tracey sin entender, el profesor tenía la mirada baja mientras escuchaba la triste tonada.

—Tracey llegue en cuento pude…—Delia Ketchum se acercó al observador pokémon tomando el aliento, venia seguida de un mr. Mime muy deprimido.

—Delia…

— ¿Qué sucede Sam paso algo malo? —el profesor se acercó a ella, se limitó a abrazarla antes de hablar—, será mejor vayamos hacia allá.

Ash yacía inmóvil en el lomo del pokémon, fue dejado en los brazos de sus amigos, no tenía color en sus mejillas, no respiraba.

—… el bobo… se… está muerto…. —concluyó Meowth en una voz ahogada.


	8. 06: Un Cruel Camino Hacia la Verdad

**_Pokémon le pertenece a Nintendo Game Freak y a lo demás xD_**

**_El Fic nos pertenece a Kath~ y a Sire~_**

* * *

El festival de verano había llegado siendo su anfitriona este año la región de Kanto, todo un mes de fiestas y celebraciones, días de gozo y mucha comida, concursos, bailes. Momentos de dicha que compartir entre familia y amigos. Ciudad Celeste había inaugurado dicho festival, y su primer día de la semana correspondiente casi culminaba. La Famosa obra teatral de las hermanas lideres suponía ser el gran éxito de la temporada… lamentablemente solo fue un desastre, tal vez todo se debía a la inestabilidad de su protagonista; al parecer la estrella de mar no era más que una estrella que cayó rápidamente del cielo hasta hundirse en el fondo del mar… ¿tal vez de allí se había originado todo? Su hermana había sido la escritora… y dicha historia parecía una narración de su vida… no cabía duda de que tal vez ese era el significado oculto.

El cielo nocturno bañado en pequeños destellos mostraba toda su inmensidad haciéndola ver más pequeña a cada segundo que pasaba, la joven líder había recurrido a su escondite, el viejo faro de ciudad Celeste a sus espaldas, el correr de las olas mojaba sus pies. Había defraudado a sus hermanas, se había defraudado a sí misma y… había defraudado aquella promesa de hace algunos años… ahora solo podía esperar por su castigo.

* * *

**VI **

**Un cruel camino hacia la verdad, una última advertencia**

* * *

Hacía algunas horas que el público había abandonado el gimnasio, la actriz principal se había ido, su príncipe también, la Reina Daisy había abandonado el reino en medio de una frustración, la princesa Lily andaba regañando a todo al que se le atravesaba… y un grupo de tres locos conocidos por el campeón pokémon tomaron protagonismo dañando las luces por lo cual no podía pensarse en un peor inicio de las actividades del festival. Ya dentro de la residencia de las hermanas sensacionales un Ash Ketchum se preguntaba si en verdad todo este desastre había valido la pena; en si se sentía culpable, por su culpa todo esto había pasado, de no ser por su estúpida obsesión, su amada doncella no habría desaparecido de nuevo y sus hermanas no lo odiarían tanto, esta fecha era algo sagrada para las tres jóvenes que habían recibido en su sala a no solo su ser si no a su madre, al profesor y un Tracey que parecía haber sido reclutado para obrar de conserje. No cabía duda de a los rumores eran ciertos, las jóvenes líderes domaban a los hombres como encantadores de serpientes, el pobre joven observador no paraba de seguir con una mirada perdida a la mayor de las chicas, que no hacía más que quejarse indignada caminando de un lado a otro.

— ¡No solo quedamos como unas fracasadas!

— ¡Somos el hazme reír de todo Celeste!

— ¡Ojala fuera así! ¡Somos la burla de todo Kanto el festival es todo un desastre! —los gritos se oían desde la sala donde una Delia preocupada miraba de reojo a su hijo, cuyo rostro yacía escondido bajo las manos.

— ¿No creen que exageran con todo esto? Es solo una obra y… —intentó decir Tracey, tratando de hallar algún visto bueno del asunto, sin embargo solo salió corriendo de la cocina cuando tres cabezas se le alzaron enojadas con un contundente "¡NO ES SOLO UNA OBRA!"—… es-stá bien… —replico el joven apenado sentándose junto al profesor.

— ¡Y cómo que todo es culpa de Misty! —exclamó Lily saliendo de la cocina unos momentos después de Tracey, su cara asemejaba el tono rosa de su cabello, había cambiado sus ropas al igual que sus hermanas mayores.

—En verdad todo me resulta muy relevante si preguntan mi opinión…—comentó el Profesor seriamente expresando sus pensamientos sobre el asunto, recibiendo unas miradas perturbantes se limitó a negar con la cabeza—. Sé que no es nuestro problema, y que tal vez estén muy molestas con esta situación sin embargo, por muy importante que sean sus problemas personales su hermana menor está afuera a altas horas de la noche, perturbada…

—Pues, ¿cómo que lo sabemos, no? —comentó Violeta dándose un leve masaje en su frente.

—Es que Misty… siempre anda perturbada… —replicó Lily encarecidamente cruzada de brazos — ¡como que ya es costumbre! —el profesor se limitó a negar con la cabeza, Delia por otro lado se veía preocupada, ¿cómo era posible semejante relación entre hermanas?

—No nos mire así señora…— dice Daisy en un suspiro dejando a un lado la rabia de hace unos momentos, las otras dos miraron el suelo— hemos intentado todo… ella simplemente como que no se deja…

—Tiene años así… —empezó a decir Violeta— es cambiante siempre está triste, nada le importa…—sentándose las tres en uno de los sillones de la sala voltearon hacia el joven campeón, famoso entrenador pokémon, visitante especial del gimnasio Celeste cuyo brillo sumía bajó una depresión, su pequeño pokémon eléctrico lo consolaba murmurando sobre su cabeza.

—Oye… —llamó Daisy en voz baja a Ash pero este ni se inmutó—, ¿conoces a nuestra hermana no es cierto?… De algún lado, lo sé por cómo se llevaban hace un rato, y como llegaste buscándola y por cómo te grito y por…

—… ella y yo… —murmuró Ash sacando su rostro de entre sus manos— no la conozco, siempre quise conocerla, solo la había visto… hace mucho tiempo… o, al menos eso creía —Delia, Tracey y el Profesor se le quedaron mirando a Ash.

— ¿No me digas que Misty es la famosa niña que tienes tanto tiempo buscando? —dijo Tracey perplejo, Delia solo miraba a Ash asombrada.

—Hijo, ¿es eso cierto?

—… yo… no lo sé. Ya no sé nada.

— ¿Famosa niña? —repitió Daisy con curiosidad a Tracey—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que esa que dices es Misty? —el muchacho suspiro dándole a Ash una mirada de reojo, el profesor y la Señora Ketchum intercambiaron miradas terminando de darle a Ash un vistazo antes de darle permiso a Tracey para responder.

—Verán Ash tiene AÑOS buscando a una susodicha niña pelirroja, que hace un tiempo conoció o vio o no recuerdo bien —una breve risita y una comezón en la cabeza acompañaron el comentario—, esta… niña, según Ash parecía conocerlo a él… y a otros amigos, y este… ella estaba llorando…—las hermanas sensacionales escuchaban la historia con atención, antes de proseguir Tracey volteó para ver a Ash pero este solo volteó la mirada y salió de la habitación seguido, por supuesto de su fiel amigo Pikachu.

—… suce…—Daisy fue interrumpida por tres negativas de parte de sus invitados, dejando así que el joven Ketchum dejara la sala común de la residencia Waterflower y pasara al pasillo de las habitaciones, como es de esperarse lo hizo por inercia después de todo no conocía el paradero de dicho pasillo.

—Déjenlo, además así puedo seguir con la historia… —las tres hermanas asintieron para proseguir con la historia— ella, estaba llorando, supuestamente de una manera u otra la niña estaba con todos ellos, pero una vez todos se dieron cuenta de su presencia salió corriente en lágrimas del lugar. Desapareciendo misteriosamente… también recuerdo que según Brock todos estaban mojados y cansados, sucios, y todos sus pokémon en mal estado…

—¿Brock?

—Un amigo de nosotros…

—ah…

—bueno… lo curioso del caso no es eso… Ash ha estado obsesionado con esa niña, por el simple hecho de que cuando regresaron al centro pokémon de la ciudad, en una de las camas había un señuelo…—un silencio incómodo lleno la habitación así como una enorme curiosidad—. …. Ese señuelo… era idéntico a la niña misteriosa…

El pasillo era algo estrecho, a oscuras era difícil divisar el tono de matiz que tenía la pared, cuadros de paisajes maquillaban su desnudez, cinco puertas a lo largo cada uno con un cartel. "Daisy" decía el primero en la primera puerta a la derecha, la puerta rosa con unas calcomanías en forma de estrellas. La segunda a ésta colgaba un "Violeta", la puerta color morado oscuro, tenía unas perlas de varios colores a forma de calcomanías como la otra puerta. Del otro lado, una puerta color lila claro mostraba un "Lily" un lazo verde pastel colgaba bajo el nombre, al lado de este otro no poseía nombre. La curiosidad nos llena a todos así como también llamó la curiosidad de Ash, si las otras tenían nombres ¿Por qué esta no?, tomando de la perilla encontró la puerta cerrada.

—Tiene cerrojo….

—Pikapi—chu… —murmuró Pikachu alzando sus orejas y corriendo a la última puerta del pasillo que estaba justo al fondo.

—¡Pikachu regresa aquí! —llegando hasta la última puerta que se encontraba entreabierta el pokémon eléctrico se metió en la habitación. Antes de entrar Ash diviso un pequeño "Misty" en la puerta color azul claro.

—Misty… —murmuro pensativo, recordando los sucesos de hace un rato y de cómo las dueñas de la casa escuchaban su ridícula historia y su inverosímil obsesión.

—¡Pikapi!

—¡Pikachu! —regañó Ash terminando de entrar en la habitación. Su pokémon estaba justo sobre la cama donde un pokémon semejante a un globo en forma de conejo estaba sentando muy triste. —Eso es... —sacando su pokédex señaló al pokémon acuático saliendo la descripción para Azumarill. El pokémon miró a Ash y echó a correr a donde éste llorando—. O-oye… — agachándose para llegar a la altura de este le sobó la cabeza intentando calmarlo—. ¿Por qué tan triste? ¿Acabas de evolucionar, verdad? Deberías estar feliz…

—¡Pikapi! Pi-Pikachu Pichu pika! —refunfuñaba Pikachu deseando a veces que el idioma pokémon fuera entendible por los humanos. Junto a Pikachu, Azumarill se le unió en la pelea solo que este estaba llorándole también.

—Oigan… ¡cálmense! —dijo Ash parándose—. ¡Dejen de mirarme así! ¿Y por qué tanto alboroto? —ambos pokémon resignados soltaron un gran suspiro. Confundido por el comportamiento de los pokémon, decidió dirigir su atención al cuarto de la Líder de Gimnasio.

Iluminado solo por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana el cuarto mostraba un aire bastante sencillo, encendiendo una pequeña lámpara que había en un escritorio le dio algo de vida a la habitación. Las paredes color lila, mostraban un estante a la mitad de la pared donde lo primero a la vista era un modelo de un crucero a escala. Notaba la inscripción "St. Anne"

—¿St. Anne? —balbuceó Ash tomando el barco—. Yo me monté en este crucero hace mucho… lástima que se hundiera en el fondo del mar… La verdad… no recuerdo como llegue a tierra firme… ¡Vaya! —devolviéndolo a su puesto divisó un trofeo dorado, una pokébola llevaba sobre si un Seaking dorado, era como un helado grande de Seaking—. ¿Y esto? Dice… "En honor a Misty ganadora del concurso de Pesca de Seaking" Vaya, también participó en esto… recuerdo que yo también pero perdí… haha es un bonito trofeo —pasando a la derecha de éste fijo su vista en un objeto muy curioso de brillantes colores, era azul verdoso brillantes, y su textura parecía agua sin embargo se mantenía bastante sujeto a su forma circular, por arriba tenía una cuerda roja, y la forma de dos pokémon a los lados casi al centro un pequeña esfera. Ash soltó un silbido—. Es muy bonito, mejor lo dejamos ahí no quiero romper nada, esos pokémon me parecen conocidos me pregunto ¿Dónde habrá ganado esto? O tal vez lo compró… ¿uh? —un Objeto majestuoso llamó mucho su atención, en una repisa algo más baja un set de muñecas con forma de pokémon le dejo atónito—. E-eso es… son muñecas en forma de pokémon… y…. ¿e-están disfrazadas de princesitas? Hahaha Oye Pikachu mira esto…

—¿Pikachu?—el pokémon amarillo se acercó y empezó a agitar sus pequeños brazos de un lado a otro, ya parecía conocer ese set, sin embargo su entrenador lo tomó como que de verdad le gusto el juego de muñecas.

—Es una linda colección sin duda, y está muy bien cuidada, Misty tiene un gusto interesante ¿no crees? —Pikachu se resignó dando un suspiro se unió a un también vencido Azumarill que había vuelto a sentarse sobre la cama de dosel pastel. Siguiendo su recorrido del cuarto, en la otra pared donde estaba el escritorio, una cartelera de corcho, mostraba una que otra fotografía, unas bastante viejas, otras recientes. La primera mostraba, una fotografía de Misty y un chico en bañador de buzo—. ¿Y éste? —denotó con algo de celo, pero había algo en claro, ya no tenía duda de que la niña que había visto hace mucho era Misty, la de la foto era idéntica a la recordaba, siendo las ropas lo único diferente, también el caso de que en la foto Misty sonreía. La segunda fotografía era más reciente, Misty posaba con sus pokémon en la piscina del gimnasio, se veía un poco mayor a la otra foto, pero era la misma Misty que sonreía en la foto anterior. Al buscar las otras su corazón dio un brinco se aceleró rápidamente, eran dos fotos; una mostraba a Misty cargando un Togepi, en una cerca donde una gran casa muy familiar andaba en el fondo, pero… ese no era el detalle más grande, en la fotografía Misty posaba junto con él… Brock, su madre… y el profesor también estaban allí ¿qué significaba esto?—. No… no puede… ¡NO PUEDE SER! —del asombro arrancó la foto del corcho y la miró como si fuera a tragársela, sus ojos no creían lo que veía—. ¡No puede ser! ¡¿De dónde?! ¡Yo tengo esta foto en mi casa pero es diferente!… Es imposible… —buscando rápidamente con la mirada otra foto curiosamente parecida y diferente ilustraba a todos sus amigos: Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, su madre, el profesor, a él y… ¿a Misty?—… como es que… no… ¡yo tengo estas fotos! Pero ella no está ahí …

—¡Pikapi chuuuuu! —gritó Pikachu desde la cama brincando, aún perplejo por su descubrimiento no se había dado cuenta de cómo Azumarill cargaba en su mano una pequeña caja rectangular de color blanco.

—Pikachu… Azumarill… ¿Qué… qué es esto? —se limitó a decir algo mareado, estaban pasando muchas cosas por su cabeza, la verdad no tenía tiempo para revisar una caja, su cabeza revoloteaba alrededor de dos fotografías muy sospechosas, pero -a pesar de ello- la insistencia de estos dos pequeños también le llenó de curiosidad, después de todo tenían un buen rato queriendo decirle algo. Guardando ambas fotos en su chaqueta tomó la caja y se sentó en la cama, su corazón latía de prisa, la caja tenía dos compartimientos, abriendo el superior se encontró con toda una colección de señuelos de pesca en forma de pokémon—. Señuelos….—tomando uno en forma de Psyduck, lo alzó para verlo detenidamente, éste giraba en el eje de la zarpa plateada, reflejando la luz de la lámpara, guardándolo abrió la otra gaveta del estuche de anzuelos, donde había una colección diferente, todos y cada uno eran una versión miniatura de Misty en diferentes posiciones, arriba de cada espacio una pequeña foto de cada anzuelo—. ¿Tal vez… así los clasifica? —murmuró para sí mismo recordando los otros anzuelos, había pasado por alto este detalle en la gaveta superior del estuche, entre todas las mini Misty habían dos espacios vacíos, en una de la foto, Misty salía mostrando en sus dos manos la señal de "todo está bien" y en el otro, era el señuelo que Ash tenía en su posesión—. Misty… ya no me cabe duda de que eras tú…—colocando el estuche a un lado se levantó y tomó su mochila, de la cual extrajo un pañuelo color rosa que envolvía el anzuelo—. ¿Ustedes lo sabían?…—dijo dirigiéndose a los dos pokémon que asienten complacidos—. Pikachu… tu…

—Pikapi… pika... Pikachu pi-Pikachupi Chu…

—No haré de que entiendo que quieres decirme… Pero hay algo que sí sé ¡y es que esto se acaba hoy! —y dicho esto salió corriendo del cuarto rumbo a la sala seguido a los talones de Pikachu y Azumarill—. ¡Ustedes! —exclamó Ash desesperado—, ¡¿dónde está Misty?!

—¿Cómo que no es educado gritarle a la gente no? —reclamó Lily enojándose, aparentemente mientras Ash recorría el cuarto de su hermana menor, estas se habían dedicado a preparar café y hablar con los demás hasta que Misty regresara a casa.

—¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESO! ¡ES UNA SITUACIÓN DE EMERGENCIA SOLO DIME DONDE ESTÁ!

—¡ASH KETCHUM!—exclamó Delia indignada—. ¡¿Qué clase de comportamiento es éste?!

—Mamá lo siento, pero de verdad necesito encontrarla, necesito verla… lamento si sueno algo grosero pero ustedes la conocen, ¡ustedes saben dónde está! Díganme… se los suplico…—todos en la habitación miraron a Ash estupefactos, confundidos por la situación. Tracey volteó a ver a las otras dos hermanas que miraban a Ash con asombro y algo más que ni ellas sabían cómo expresar. Aquella historia que Tracey les contó encajaba perfectamente con la historia de su hermana, pero por otro lado, no tenía sentido alguno, sabían que ni el mismo Ash podía explicarles, pero por algún motivo, sabían que Ash era el indicado para salvar a Misty de su histeria emocional.

—En la costa…—balbuceó Violeta algo insegura, Daisy completo la dirección.

—En Celeste, hay un Faro, en una capilla que tiene vista al mar. Está yendo al norte de la ciudad— bajando la mirada atrás de Ash, el pokémon de Misty asintió decidido.

—¡Azu-Azumarill! —dijo éste brincando frente al moreno.

—Azumarill te guiará hasta allá. Misty se refugia allí. Le gusta la costa, cuando ésta perturbada va hasta altas horas de la noche, no le gusta que la molesten. Dice que la noche y el romper de las olas limpian sus pensamientos… —explicó Daisy—. Debe de estar ahí, búscala. Pero está muy vulnerable… ten cuidado con lo que dices.

—Tráela a casa después de lo que vayas a decirle… estaremos esperando… —terminó diciendo Lily dejando de lado su actuación de desinteresada.

Con una breve reverencia Ash salió de la sala directo a las escaleras para salir del gimnasio en busca de Misty.

En la playa, Misty seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, lamentando su existencia, y pensando que el mundo estaba mejor sin ella. Pero de no ser por ella, Ash no estaría aquí… así que tal vez ese era su papel en la vida, ayudar a que el sueño de su querido Ash se hiciera realidad. Ya se había cumplido dicho destino por lo que no creía que el mundo siguiera necesitándola. Había perdido mucho ya, sus amigos, viejas aventuras que solo ella recordaba, lo único que tenía era a sus pokémon… ellos sabían todo... Recordaban todo con ella…

Al menos eso fue algo bueno, odiaba sentirse así, no sabía qué hora era pero sabía que sus hermanas no irían a buscarla. Sabía muy bien que sus pokémon estarían preocupados pero tampoco irían tras ella. La conocían demasiado bien.

—Ash… ¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer? —preguntó en voz alta dejándose caer en la arena, llenando sus ropas y cabello de ésta—. Se suponía nunca volvería a verte… o eso creía… ¿que irá a pasarme?… ¿Sabrá lo que pasó? O tal vez me está dando tiempo de huir y arreglar todo esto...— llevó las manos a su rostro con frustración agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro dejando escapar un grito. ¿Y si… y si huyo a una isla en Naranja? ¿O tal vez pueda esconderme en un bosque en Sinnoh? —soltó un suspiro y rodó sobre si misma abrazando sus rodillas mientras estaba acostaba en el suelo—. Lo mejor sería meterme en una cueva y no salir de ahí, vivir como ermitaña… así no molesto a nadie...

—No importa dónde te escondas Misty… —dijo una voz secamente a sus espaldas, su corazón se detuvo. Era Ash había venido por ella, no pudo moverse, su cuerpo no le respondía, lágrimas brotaban de sus ya hinchados ojos— … donde sea que te escondas te encontraré.. No me rendiré hasta encontrarte de nuevo…

—Tú… tú... —intentó formular las palabras que saldrían de sus labios, pero simplemente se le hacía difícil llevar a cabo ambas acciones, Ash la debilitaba.

—Misty…

—N-no se dé que hablas…

—Misty, ya deja de huir de mí… —suplicó Ash desesperado—. Mira no sé qué hice, no sé porque me siento así no sé…

—¿Quién eres?—dijo Misty haciéndose la desentendida.

—¿uh?

—¿D-dije qué quién eres…? No te conozco… no tengo nada que ver contigo…

—Misty… no vengas con eso, tú sabes que…

—Yo no sé nada referente a su mundo, lo único que sé de usted…—las lágrimas se hacían más intensas ante la vil mentira que andaba diciendo no solo a él, ella misma intentaba creérsela— solo sé que eres el campeón pokémon… Si vienes a retar a una pobre líder de gimnasio, mis hermanas están a la orden… oficialmente estoy retirada de las batallas pokémon desde el día de hoy… así que…

—Si tú crees… que me voy a creer eso estás muy equivocada Misty…—dijo Ash arrodillándose cerca de la pelirroja. Claramente se podía ver que estaba llorando—. Misty, sé… sé que todo lo que dices es mentira, sé que has estado sufriendo, tus hermanas lo dijeron. Vives asustada, deprimida, ausente. Sé que por alguna razón… no deseas verme, huyes de mí… Hoy descubrí que odias los insectos… coleccionas muñecas pokémon… ganaste un concurso de Seaking, que solías ser una persona muy feliz… y… sé que me conoces, sé que te conozco, fuimos amigos algunas vez… Compartimos cosas juntos, tú eres aquella niña que vi llorar hace años en ciudad Escarlata… tengo años buscándote y no pienso irme hasta saber…

—No sabes nada de mí… —lo interrumpió Misty levantándose del suelo secando sus lágrimas y huyendo de la mirada de Ash, éste se levantó también, Pikachu y Azumarill miraban la escena desde lejos—. Eso lo viste en mi cuarto seguramente… y estás inventando cosas… ¡NUNCA EN VIDA TE HE VISTO, NI TE HE CONOCIDO Y NUNCA HEMOS SIDO AMIGOS! —bajando la mirada se limitó a murmurar una única cosa—. Déjame en paz Ash… déjame vivir mi miserable vida… ve a búscate a otra, tú y yo… no somos ni fuimos nada… —y se echó a correr pero su escape se vio detenido por Ash, éste había sujetado su mano con fuerza al brazo de Misty.

—Ya te dije que no te dejare huir Misty…—soltándola suavemente llevó sus manos a los bolsillos y sacó, las dos fotografías, el anzuelo y el pañuelo. Misty no sabía qué hacer, se abrazó a sí misma y rompió a llorar con fuerza, él lo sabía, sabía todo… al menos el engaño… mas no el por qué y ella sabía que el encontraría la verdad, después de todo era Ash, su Ash, terco y ambicioso como siempre, dulce y generoso como siempre y siempre, siempre preocupándose de ella… No había cambiado en nada—. Yo…llevo tiempo buscándote, y ya te encontré —estirando sus manos a ambos lados le miró a los ojos reclamándole—. No puedo dejarte ir, no sin que me digas, ¿Por qué nos pasa esto? —bajando la mirada y dudando un momento, llevó su mano derecha a su pecho—. Aquí... éste...—volviendo a verla a los ojos señalando su corazón— …me dice que te conozco... pero eso solo me lo puedes confirmar tú...

La entrenadora de pokémon de agua, lo miraba negando suavemente con su cabeza, sus ojos miraban fijamente los ojos café del muchacho—. No sé nada... —el joven se sorprendió ante la respuesta—, la Misty que tú buscas, desapareció hace muchos años... se murió, ya no existe...

— ¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué me dices eso?! —Ash no podía entender la actitud simplemente estaba perdiendo la paciencia, la tomó por ambos antebrazos luchando por no perder el control, Misty aún soltaba lágrimas, y sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar—. No juegues así conmigo... Por favor... —pidió zamarreándola sutilmente.

— Yo no juego contigo —respondió como si fuera un robot, como si su cuerpo careciera de un alma que le diera el brillo de la vida—, el destino es el que juega contigo... y se ha ensañado conmigo... poniéndote en mi camino.

Ash la miraba con tristeza, realmente parecía una joven que había sufrido demasiado en su vida, la brisa del mar comenzó a ponerse helada y fuerte, pero aún así... ahí tenía en sus brazos a Misty, aunque ella solo miraba el romper de las bravas olas... Se veía tan ligera… llegaba a pensarse que si la soltaba el viento se la llevaría y a ella no le importaría demasiado.

—La brisa del mar... es muy salada —comentó entre risas, descolocando a Ash, quien la soltó dubitativo—. Debería entrar al mar... y perderme en las olas... así... —comenzó a caminar hacia el oscuro océano, era como un espejo que reflejaba las estrellas acercándolas, con las olas rompiendo la uniformidad de éste, por una extraña razón el viento se había vuelto más fuerte—. No sufriría más... —Ash no podía creer lo que oía... veía como su obsesión caminaba con intención de entrar al mar, y él parado ahí, como si sus piernas se hubieran paralizado.

—Vamos... —se dijo a sí mismo—. Muévete Ash... —cuando la vio a la orilla donde las olas rompían a sus pies quieta casi como esperando el momento adecuado para lanzarse, en su corazón, una voz parecía gritar desde dentro, una voz que quería salir... una voz que con toda su fuerza estalló incontrolable—. ¡MISTY NO LO HAGAS! — y se dejó caer en la arena temeroso, las palabras del moreno alcanzaron los oídos de la joven, la cual se detuvo. Volteó lentamente hacia el entrenador quien por lo bajo susurro casi rezando—. Misty... regresa...

— Sabes Ash… —colocó sus manos atrás de ella y sonrió—, siempre... siempre... te... he... que... ri... —pero no pudo terminar la frase, inconsciente cayo rápidamente a la arena. El entrenador, aún con el temblor en sus piernas, se armó de las fuerzas necesarias para ir por su joven doncella... y cargarla sobre su espalda.

— No te rindas Misty —le pidió mientras colocaba su cuerpo inerte sobre la espalda—, resiste por favor...

Su mente había sido trasladada a un lugar majestuoso de altos techos, arboladas por todos lados una magia que recorría todo el sitio hasta casi parecía encantado, el suelo que pisaban sus pies era agua firme, traslúcida como un vidrio con una leve capa de agua sobre ella… Ondas se formaban a cada paso que daba, parecía flotar sobre ésta, a lo profundo se veían pokémon de agua corriendo a sus pies... era su lugar ideal...no podía estar más contenta y cómoda, la alegría que sentía no aguantaba ser guardada para después mostrando una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, dando brincos viendo las ondas soltaba una que otra risita tonta. Pero... esta felicidad repentina no duraría mucho, inesperadamente su cielo azul claro de blancas nubes, se tiñó de un frío y triste negro, truenos al fondo y una breve pausa en la melodía del ambiente. En el centro del atrio donde se encontraba una centella de luz irrumpió frente a ella, su impacto generó una explosión perturbando el agua cristalina del suelo, lanzallamas intermitentes seguidos de luces de colores alzaron la destellante figura de un ave gigante mostrando los siete colores del arcoíris.

— Ho-Oh... —el miedo se instaló en cada célula de su cuerpo, éste se sacudía entre temblores, su más grande pesadilla desde hace unas horas se estaba haciendo realidad—. ¿Q-qué sucede?

— Misty, mucho tiempo sin vernos —telepáticamente el pokémon le hacía llegar sus pensamientos, era una voz cantarina dulce pero firme y autoritaria al mismo tiempo—. Sé que me recuerdas así como yo te recuerdo a ti… Tú y yo... formamos un pacto hace muchos años atrás... —Misty desesperada no hallaba respuesta alguna, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos verdes, la desesperación le hacía querer arrancarse la piel _¿qué haría ahora?_ —. No temas niña, sé que él solo apareció de nuevo en tu vida por su propia voluntad —la joven pelirroja se veía pequeña ante tanta majestuosidad, no sabía nada más que asentir con la cabeza a todo lo que este le decía—. Sin embargo, bien sabes que esto no puede continuar, por muy fuertes que sean sus sentimientos, él no puede estar contigo… su lazo fue entregado a cambio de su vida.

— Lo... lo sé… —gritó Misty aterrorizada, su corazón estaba vacío cada gramo de su ser temblaba, el pacto se había roto o al menos así parecía— Mas… ¿qué puedo hacer?

— La respuesta la hallarás por ti misma, hallaras dentro de tu corazón la respuesta a este predicamento… Más bien debes recordar que los deseos de nuestros corazones pueden ser egoístas… Si lo que deseas es mantener el pacto, mantenerlo con vida, alejarte de él tal vez sea lo mejor… Volveremos a vernos joven Misty cuando hayas alcanzado una decisión.

Despertando de golpe se halló en su cuarto, acostada sobre su cama, su corazón latía como el galopar de un Rapidash, _¿había sido un sueño? _Si lo era fue uno muy real... Con sus manos en su pecho, recorrió con su mirada cada estante de su habitación, cada rincón, de ese cuarto delator, aquel que por sus recuerdos, habían incitado a que Ash... descubriera parte del pasado, un pasado que ella pagó, para que él... hoy... sea un maestro pokémon.

La muchacha suspiró y cerró sus ojos dejándose caer sobre la almohada descansando finalmente— El amor... es una cosa de lo más extraña... —abrió sus ojos lentamente mirando el techo color lila claro— aunque el mío... esta maldito... Ash... ¿Cómo hago para alejarte de mi vida? —susurró girando sobre si misma y abrazando a su almohada—. ¿Cómo lo hago?


	9. 07: Palabras Doradas, el Pacto

**_Pokémon le pertenece a Nintendo Game Freak y a lo demás xD_**

**_El Fic nos pertenece a Kath~ y a Sire~_**

* * *

El sol se asomaba poco a poco en el horizonte, tiñendo de naranja -como bravos lanzallamas- el cielo oscuro, para posteriormente dejarlo de un color celeste muy bonito. Con los rayos de luz, los pequeños Pigdeys y Spearow iban despertando para ser alimentados por sus padres. Las ocho campanadas de la capilla, anunciaban las ocho de la mañana, hora de despertarse en el gimnasio Celeste…

Pero en el centro Pokémon, un joven -aún despierto- mostraba debajo sus ojos, unas grandes bolsas moradas, reflejo de lo poco y nada que había dormido esa noche. Veía en su mano aquellas dos fotos que ahora lo atormentaba. _¿Cómo hallarle sentido a eso?_ Era como si por arte de magia, la joven había desaparecido de su vida y nada recordaba… — Misty… —susurró—, ¿Qué debo hacer para esclarecer esta situación?...

* * *

_**Pacto de Vida por Amor**_

_**Capitulo VII**_

_**Palabras Doradas, el Pacto de Dos Almas**_

* * *

— ¿Ash? —la mujer de cabello castaño había despertado y al ver a su hijo despierto, se colocó en sus pies, unas pantuflas y se acercó a él—, ¿qué sucede? —Ash la miró, miedoso de la reacción de su madre…

—Verás… —miró hacia arriba y suspiró—, ¿recuerdas la fotografía que tenemos donde estamos Brock, el profesor, tú y yo? —Delia asentó a la pregunta—- Pues mira lo que tenía ella —Ash le entregó a su madre la foto que tomó del cuarto de Misty, dejándola sorprendida.

—Pero… ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo puede ser que esté ella en esta foto?

—No lo sé mamá… —tomó la foto y la miró—, pero no me iré de aquí hasta encontrarle una respuesta a cada una de mis preguntas…

…

Mientras en el gimnasio de la ciudad, las jóvenes muchachas, ya estaban en pie. Daisy, era una joven de cabello rubio y de grandes ojos azul verdosos, así como los de la joven pelirroja, tenía debajo de su ojo derecho, un lunar y en la parte izquierda de su cabello, una flor de cerezo lo adornaba. Ella era la más fantasiosa de las cuatro, pese a ser la mayor de éstas. Terminado su cabello, se colocó una blusa rosada y una falda corta de rosa pastel y salió de su habitación. En el cuarto de al lado, una joven de cabello azul y ojos bordo -llamada Violeta- colocaba en su larga cabellera una corona de perlas a la mitad de su cabeza, luego sacó de las puntas del cabello dos ruleros, que le daban forma a sus mechones. Ella tomó una blusa roja, y un short del mismo color, se los colocó, y también salió de su habitación para seguir a Daisy. Cuando ambas pasaron por el cuarto del cartel "Lily", éstas golpearon la puerta, para ser atendidas por una joven de cabello fucsia. La joven aún estaba en camisón, vestía su bata color durazno. A pedido de sus hermanas, rápidamente se vistió, tomó una polera blanca y una falda de jean, acomodo su pelo y se presentó antes sus hermanas.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —preguntó algo preocupada por el apuro de sus hermanas.

—Misty… como siempre… Misty —comentó Violeta, cansada de que todos los días algo nuevo la afectara.

— ¿Qué le paso ahora? —exclamó girando sus ojos en forma de ironía—. ¿Se golpeó un dedo?

—No… Lily —regañó Daisy—. Ash la trajo anoche, estaba desmayada… —Violeta y Lily abrieron grande sus ojos ante esa revelación—. Verán…

— _Flashback — _

_Ash llegó cargando a Misty inconsciente, Daisy apareció asustada a preguntar qué sucedió._

—_Ojala supiera —respondió Ash angustiado—. ¿Dónde puedo dejarla? _

—_Por Aquí —lo guío hasta la habitación de la pelirroja, éste se despidió y se fue. Daisy se quedó mirándola… Se acercó y le colocó frente a la nariz un poco de colonia—. Vamos Misty reacciona… _

—_Ho… Oh… —balbuceó la joven— sé el pacto que hicimos… pero… ¿Cómo lo hago?…_

— _¿Pacto? — Se queda extrañada la joven rubia — ¿De qué pacto hablará? ¿Y… Ho-Oh? — parpadeó sucesivamente, pero quedo tan confundida que decidió salir del dormitorio._

— Fin del Flashback —

—¿Ho-Oh? —exclamaron las dos jóvenes—. Eso no es un pokémon legendario.

—Eso ya lo sé… —suspiró Daisy—, pero me gustaría saber cuál es ese pacto que supuestamente hizo…

Mientras las tres hermanas mayores, se miraban preocupadas y llenas de curiosidad, la muchacha pelirroja, aún estaba sobre su cama mirando un punto neutro, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a su penosa vida, _¿Cómo deshacerse de Ash? ¿Cómo hacer para no molestar a ninguno de los dos?_

—

_Ho—Oh descendió al agua con una triste tonada. Sin darse cuenta los entrenadores se vieron rodeados de sin fines de pokémon acuáticos y voladores. En tierra firme el resto de los pokémon lloraban con la melodía de Ho-Oh._

—_Profesor… los pokémon…—balbuceaba Tracey sin entender, el profesor tenía la mirada baja mientras escuchaba la triste tonada. _

—_Tracey llegue en cuento pude…—Delia Ketchum se acercó al observador pokémon tomando el aliento, venia seguida de un Mr. Mime muy deprimido._

—_Delia…_

— _¿Qué sucede Sam pasó algo malo? —el profesor se acercó a ella, se limitó a abrazarla—. Será mejor vayamos hacia allá._

_Ash yacía inmóvil en el lomo del pokémon, fue dejado en los brazos de sus amigos, no tenía color en sus mejillas, no respiraba._

—… _el bobo… se… está muerto…. —concluyó Meowth en una voz ahogada. _

— _Por favor no… —pidió Misty al ver a un Ash inconsciente en sus brazos, cayó arrodillada y apretó con fuerzas el cuerpo entre sus brazos—. Ash por favor despierta, abre los ojos —le exigió con rabia, ella ya había vivido una situación así años atrás, en aquella oportunidad Ash regresó, siempre en su interior había creído que su voz lo había traído a la vida, y amargamente esta vez… así no seria._

—_¡Ash! —ordenó Delia seria, aunque de sus ojos brotaban un sinfín de lágrimas—. ¡Te ordeno que abras los ojos en este instante! —llevo temblorosas las manos hacia su boca, era la primera vez en toda su vida, que su hijo no la obedecía, no porque no quisiera, si no… porque no podía—. Hijo mío… — sus ojos color caramelos titilaron, su cuerpo tambaleo, y cayó en brazos del viejo profesor Oak, quien no creía lo que veía._

—_Esto no puede estar pasando —susurró Brock mientras veía a Misty llorar sin parar aferrada al cuerpo de Ash—. ¡Que injusticia más grande! _

—_Ash —comentó Dawn tratando de secar su rostro sin éxito—, sabía que era peligroso… pero él… él… —su voz temblorosa le prohibió el habla, llevo sus manos a su rostro y cubrió con ella, el llanto._

—_Misty… —Tracey trato de acercarse a Misty, pero ella parecía perdida, sus ojos miraban un punto neutro y mecía el cuerpo de Ash en sus brazos repitiendo un "Todo va a estar bien" —. Mis… —estiró su mano hacia la joven pero ésta lo alejó con un revés de su mano — ty…_

— _¡No me toques! —exigió—. ¿No lo ves? —aún moviéndose con el cuerpo de Ash entre sus brazos—. Ash está cansado, debe descansar para después despertar y estar con nosotros —los jóvenes se miraron entre sí, miraron a la entrenadora de pokémon de agua, y luego a la madre de Ash…_

—_¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Brock mirando a un Tracey que se acercó a él sumamente bloqueado _

— _No lo sé… Brock… No lo sé…_

_Los pokémon apenados rodeaban a Misty y a Ash, la joven se percató de la presencia de los pokémon, así que movió su mirada hacia ambos lados—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él? —preguntó negando con su cabeza—. Ash aún era joven, tenía mucho por que vivir… tenía su meta, su familia, sus amigos… —cerró sus ojos y dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas en el rostro del entrenador—. ¡Ups! —tomó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y secó el rostro del joven—, lo siento Ash, no quise mojarte —entre sonrisas amargas, acarició su rostro—. Tenías mi amor Ash… tienes mi amor… y ahora nunca lo sabrás —bajó su mirada con rabia—. ¡ ¿POR QUÉ ÉL?! ¡¿CÓMO VIVIRE AHORA SIN TI?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME DEJASTE SOLA ASH, POR QUÉ?! —levantó su mirada hacia el cielo—. Ash te quiero tanto… ¡¿Por qué no puedes saberlo?! ¿Eh? _

_De pronto, sintió como una luz absorbía su cuerpo— ¿Qué pasa? —dejando en el suelo el cuerpo inmóvil de su amor, se paró de golpe—. ¿Qué sucede? —se vio envuelta en una luz cálida, y apareció en lo que parecía ser un ocaso, un paraíso celestial—. ¿Dónde estoy?_

—_Estás en los cielos —respondió una voz bastante aguda. _

—_¿En los cielos? —exclamó sorprendida y aterrada a la vez—. ¿Por qué? ¿Me he muerto?_

—_No… aún no —ante ella hizo presencia el ave de siete colores—. Pero veo que el que murió es un gran amigo tuyo… —Misty bajó la mirada. _

—_Ash para mí, era mucho más que un amigo… y… ahora solo quedara su recuerdo en mi corazón, aunque duela… —Ho-Oh estiró su ala hacia la joven, y le levantó la mirada— ¿Uh? —en sus manos apareció una Ala Dorada—. ¿Y esto?_

—_Pronto sabrás para que es… Acompáñame… —Misty se montó sobre Ho-Oh aún confundida. Ambos entraron al inframundo y se presentaron ante Giratina quien al verlos cambio su forma de origen a alterna._

—"_Aquel que entre al inframundo, para salir, debe entregar algo a cambio" —informó el pokémon fantasma. _

— _Bien Misty, es hora de que sepas para qué es la pluma… —ésta lo miró aún más confundida que antes—, como oíste, debes entregar algo a cambio._

—_¿Qué puedo dar? —se preguntó en voz alta._

—_Yo tengo una idea de lo que me puedes dar, eso sí… es cruel… muy cruel pero le regresarías la vida a esta persona que declaras amar —lo pensó un poco pero decidida apretó su puño derecho. _

— _Lo que sea… con tal de que Ash… regrese a la vida._

—_Veras —apareció ante ella una hoja dorada, que emitía un brillo del mismo color—, léelo, si lo aceptas, sabrás para que te di la pluma —Misty tomó aquel pergamino, y lo leyó:_

"_Yo, Misty, líder del gimnasio Pokémon de Agua, comprometo mi alma a Ho-Oh por el alma de Ash. Para la recuperación de su alma, accedo a que las personas que me han alguna vez querido, no me reconozcan y no exista para ellos. Para que cumpla su sueño, accedo a nunca buscarlo para que me recuerde. Ni permitir que me recuerde. Y para tomar del inframundo su alma y que viva hasta que su vida se termine, entrego mi aura a Giratina."_

—_¿Qué decides? —presionó Ho-Oh—. Giratina tiene todo el tiempo del mundo, pero yo no…_

—_Ya Ho-Oh —cerró sus ojos—, aceptaré… Aún si Ash no me recuerda, el saber que él está vivo… — abrió sus ojos con decisión—, me hace querer aceptarte —estiró su mano con la Ala Dorada de Ho-Oh, la acercó al pergamino y firmó—. Listo Ho-Oh… vayamos por Ash._

—_Pero antes —Giratina se acercó a ella, y la envuelve en una sombra—. He tomado tu aura para mí, porque si entras viva, no saldrás con ella…_

—_Entonces… —miró a Giratina sumamente asustada._

—_Estás momentáneamente muerta, no tienes mucho tiempo, así que —con un movimiento de su cabeza abrió un agujero—. Entra por ahí… Suerte._

_Misty aspiró profundo y se sumergió a lo más profundo del inframundo, luego de mucho buscar, encontró lo que más anhelaba en la vida, el alma de Ash._

—_¡Ash! —gritó desesperada a acercársele, éste se extrañó—. Al fin te encuentro…_

—_¿Qué haces aquí? —preocupado, se desesperó y la tomó de los brazos—, tú no puedes morir Misty._

—_Tranquilo, solo estoy aquí para regresarte —le sonrió._

—_¿Para regresarme?_

—_Tú, mi querido Ash —apoyó sus manos en el rostro del joven—. Vamos, regresemos a ese mundo que tanto amamos._

—_¿Pero cómo? —Ash no entendía nada…_

—_Tú Ash, vas a vivir porque no debiste morir —sonrió una vez más—. No preguntes, ¿Cómo? Pero como siempre —cerró sus ojos haciendo el símbolo de la victoria con los dedos— estoy para salvar tu vida._

—_¿Eres como mi ángel guardián? —confundido ante las palabras de su amiga, inclinó la cabeza._

—_No Ash… —negó con su cabeza— solo soy una persona que te quiere demasiado como para perderte._

—_Yo también te quiero mucho Misty, por eso eres mi mejor amiga —Misty se rio, y pegó su frente a la frente de Ash—, ¿uh?_

—_Nunca vas a terminar de entenderlo, ni muerto —se separó del joven, él cual estaba cada vez más confundido—. Vamos… ¡Ho-OH, estamos listos!_

—"_Esta bien Misty, recuerda… debes desaparecer de la vida de Ash —la frase retumbaba en la cabeza de Misty— debes ser cuidadosa, porque por su vida, empeñaste la tuya…"_

—_Si Ho-Oh… lo tengo en cuenta… —Giratina volvió a abrir un agujero entre el inframundo y el mundo inverso, y posteriormente entre el mundo inverso y el mundo real—. Adiós Ash —lo miró—. Hasta… nunca…_

…

_Una gran luz volvió a invadirlos, regresándolos a donde estaban anteriormente, ella se encontraba parada, viendo a Delia ocupar el lugar que hace minutos ocupaba ella, veía a todos llorar… Al ver que Ash aún no despertaba, cayó al suelo envuelta en un gran llanto, todos la miraron extrañados, pero fue dejada de lado, ya que Delia había sentido un movimiento. Y así era, Ash no tardó mucho en abrir sus ojos, y abrazar a su mama _

—_Hijo, hijito Mío —Delia abrazó fuertemente a su hijo. _

—_Hola Mamá… —cerró sus ojos y también la abrazó— te extrañe… —se separó de ella para busca a sus amigos, los cuales se secaban sus rostros y le mostraban su mejor sonrisa. En la búsqueda de todos sus pokémon, se encontró con la mirada de una joven que no reconoció—. ¿Y tú? — Misty lo miró, y se paró—. ¿Quién eres? —todas las miradas apuntaron a la joven._

—_Yo… soy… — nerviosa, buscó la forma de huir más rápido, al hallar salida, cerró sus ojos—, no soy nadie —y salió corriendo ante las miradas atónicas de todos los presentes._

—

Misty, agobiada por su recuerdo, abrió un cajón del velador, allí estaba el pergamino que firmó, por años lo había examinado bien, era irrompible, era un pacto que había aceptado y ahora no podía romper. En eso, entró su hermana rápidamente a su habitación, haciéndola saltar, su corazón parecía salirse de su cuerpo, pero logró restablecerse.

—Daisy —la regañó—. ¿No te he enseñado a tocar la puerta antes de entrar?

—Perdón —se río nerviosa—, ¿te asuste?

—¿Tú qué crees? —le preguntó enojada.

—Ya… perdona —le extendió un papel—. Esta es la lista para hoy —la líder tomó el papel de mala gana y le pidió a su hermana mayor que se retirara, pero ésta no lo hizo se quedó mirándola fijamente—. ¿Sucede algo? —Daisy parpadeó y sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Estás bien?

—Si… ¿Por?

—Este…. Por nada… no me hagas caso —y salió, cerrando la puerta.

—¿Y a ésta que le pasa? —se preguntó, y miró la hoja, ésta contenía sus labores en el gimnasio, nada fuera de normal sus hermanas pasarían el día fuera disfrutando el festival mientras ella se encerraba en su paraíso, sin Ash y sin nadie que le molestara.

Bajando las escaleras camino a la entrada del gimnasio Celeste, un pequeño niño de cabellos verdes esperaba fuera de la puerta de vidrio.

—Pero si es... —la puerta de vidrio se abrió a los lados una vez que accionó un botón dejando al pequeño pasar—. Feli, ¿has venido por tu revancha, verdad?— el pequeño se sonrojó y jugó con sus dedos algo apenado—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Oye Misty... sobre eso... yo...—tomando un respiro se enderezó y terminó su frase— ¡quiero ser tu ayudante en el gimnasio por el día de hoy!

—… ¿Mi ayudante? —perpleja se dedicó a mirarlo, éste le devolvió una mirada de súplica, sus ojos castaños asemejaban un Growlithe pidiendo amparo... como negarse a esa carita— «bueno... algo de ayuda no me caería mal…» —pensó para sí misma y sonriéndole le indicó que la siguiera a la piscina.

El día transcurría lentamente mientras desempeñaban sus labores, Feli resultó de mucha ayuda en lo que se refiere al gimnasio, aparentemente todo se debía a que al niño se le cruzó por la cabeza que ayudando a cuidar a los pokémon de agua aprendería sobre estos y así poder desenvolverse mucho mejor en batallas, sus pokémon ayudaron con los quehaceres a recomendación de Misty, esto les quitaría el temor al agua.

—Muy bien Feli, ya creo que hemos terminado con los estanques, de dar comida a los pokémon ¿qué te parece si vamos y nos tomamos algo?

—¡Me parece genial! me moría de hambre —exclamó el chico con una gran sonrisa, sus mejillas repentinamente se tornaron rosadas—, fue un placer ayudarte Misty...—la aludida le sonrió haciendo que el chico se sonrojara más produciendo unas risas tontas. Dejando el área de batalla fueron al depósito para dejar todo en orden, una vez fuera se encontraron con unas hermanas sensacionales llenas de bolsas de compras.

—¡Misty! no vas a creer todas las cosas lindas que nos conseguimos.

—¡Como que los stands este año están mejores que nunca! —le informó Violeta siguiendo a Daisy en su emoción, Lily por otro lado arrastraba un enorme paquete desde la entrada del gimnasio.

—Lily...—susurró Misty intrigada, el paquete era colosal, era cuestionable su entrada por la puerta del gimnasio, era de color verde pastel con un enorme lazo rosa—. ¿Qué es eso que traes ahí?

—Pos... ¡como que alguien tiene un admirador con gustos extravagantes!— exclamó Lily cansada, Daisy y Violeta se acercaron a la peli rosada y empezaron a buscar la carta que correspondía a la futura propietaria de dichoso presente. Misty por otro lado, viendo venir un tornado proveniente de Paleta con el nombre de un famoso campeón pokémon esquivó a sus hermanas gritando en la entrada y subió directo a la cocina donde le esperaba a ella y Feli una gran jarra de limonada y tal vez unas galletas que Daisy había horneado el día anterior.

—Oye Misty... no tienes curiosidad por saber para cual de ustedes es ese regalo... se veía... gigante...—tomándose su tiempo para responder Misty sacó dos vasos y sirvió jugo para los dos.

—Verás Feli... mis hermanas son famosas, son hermosas modelos bailarinas y actrices... tienen muchos admiradores, de vez en cuando algún loco se aparece y deja regalos como ese...

—Entonces ya les han dado regalos así antes, ¿no?— Misty asintió, aunque ella bien sabia para quien era en el momento que sus tres hermanas subieron la escalera a la residencia con caras emocionadas todas dirigidas a ella, desde que Ash regresó a su vida, sus hermanas parecían tener la idea de que sus días de tristeza y desalmamiento estaban por acabar, que equivocadas estaban, Ash era señal de problemas y sufrimiento, un sufrimiento que nadie entendía.

—Misty tienes que… —gritaron las tres al entrar por la puerta de la cocina.

—Escuchen ustedes tres, no me importa qué demonios haya en esa caja ni…

—¡pero es de...!

—... NO ME INTERRUMPAN —exclamó Misty molesta callando a su hermana mayor, Feli miraba la escena perplejo— como decía, no me importa que haya, ni quien la mando, especialmente si proviene de ya saben quién.

—Pero Misty es que él es...

—¡QUE NOOO!

—¿Se puede saber que tiene de malo que te traiga un regalo Misty? —implicó una voz masculina detrás de las hermanas de la líder.

—Tú...—refunfuñó Misty dejando su vaso de jugo, ya había empezado, sus piernas le temblaban haciéndole difícil mantenerse en pie, voces retumbaban en su cabeza.

—Misty, los dejaremos solos— dice Daisy con una sonrisa, y haciéndole señas al pequeño se fueron de la habitación.

—Ash... déjame en paz... te lo suplico

—No puedo Misty... no me pidas imposibles, ya te lo dije antes y no me retractare de nada.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, porque las cosas tenían que ser así, porque no podía simplemente cerrar los ojos y hacerlo desaparecer, pero era evidente es Ash nunca se rinde hasta que consigue lo que quiere.

—Ash, ¿a qué se debe tu visita? Porque si no te molesta, tengo cosas que hacer soy una mujer ocupada —el tono de su voz era firme, le costaba aparentar ser fuerte por suerte Ash seguía tan despistado como siempre. Éste se limitaba a suspirar, tras sus pies Pikachu le empujaba intentando que hiciera algo, Ash se volteó a verlo, tomó un respiro y se acercó a su pelirroja y le tomó la mano.

—Vine hasta aquí para invitarte a salir esta noche Misty —lentamente vio cómo su mundo se venía abajo, su cuerpo se había quedado tieso, no podía articular palabra alguna, no supo cómo logró soltarse de Ash pero lo hizo, cabizbaja se alejó de él tomó su vaso de jugo y lo llevó hacia el lavaplatos—. Mis...

—N-no me llames a-así, y como ya dije s-soy una mujer ocupada p-por lo que paso, lo siento mucho —y bajando las escaleras dejo la residencia hacia el gimnasio con Ash a sus talones.

—¡No puedes seguir ignorándome!

—Mírame, y veras que si puedo… —la Piscina celeste estaba tranquila, Feli mojaba sus pies en el agua mientras veía a Dewgong tomar del poco sol que entraba por las ventanas superiores del gimnasio, sus hermanas habían dejado el edificio.

—¡Feli! —el aludido volteó a la entrada, la líder entraba por la puerta en forma de arcoíris seguida del actual campeón pokémon y un Pikachu bastante preocupado.

—¿S-si? —respondió Feli confundido, levantándose de su puesto.

—Prepárate la batalla será ahora.

—P-pero no estabas ocupada hablando con... espera —sus pequeños ojos salieron de órbitas cuando se dio cuenta de quien acompañaba a Misty.

— ¡T-TÚ EERES!

—Sí, sí, si —interrumpió Misty molesta tomando de un estante un cinturón de pokébolas y amarrándolo de su cintura—. ¡Todos sabemos quién es no hay necesidad de que lo nombres!

— ¡ERES ASH KETCHUM!

Ash hizo caso omiso del joven admirador, cuyos ojos castaños brillaban de emoción, Misty por otro lado se volvió al campeón amenazantemente.

—Escucha Ash, déjame en paz en por mi bien y el tuyo... Por favor aléjate ¡Estoy mejor sin ti cerca!

—ESO NO ES CIERTO —chilló Feli poniéndose entre Ash y Misty un aura de colores y destellos rodeaba a Ash repentinamente.

—Feli, Ash no puede quedarse, puedes irte a hablar con él o quedarte y ganar tu medalla. Tú decides, en ambos casos exijo que te marches Ash como líder de este gimnasio tengo el derecho de declararte...

—¡No Misty! —lloraba Feli a la pelirroja— ¡¿Sabes que genial sería que Ash estuviera durante mi batalla de gimnasio?!

— Lo siento pero…

—Misty no me digas que de verdad arruinaras el sueño del niño... él me quiere aquí, no puedes decirle que no —dijo Ash recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de Misty, como se atrevía a usar la inocencia del otro para mantenerse cerca de ella.

— Será una batalla muy corta, no vale la pena...

—Es verdad —susurró Feli ante el cruel comentario de Misty, ésta no se daba cuenta de cómo su ira se estaba descargando en el pequeño entrenador pokémon.

—... Ay Feli lo lamento no quise...—dijo Misty apenada y culpable, Ash también se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y sintió un hueco gigante en su estómago _¿Qué demonios hacia?_ Esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

—No... Es cierto... sería solo una pérdida de tiempo... solo me avergonzaría en frente de mi héroe... — en cuestión de segundos Feli irrumpió en llanto.

—Feli...— susurró Misty, alzando la mirada vio a Ash rascándose la cabeza sin saber que hacer— ¡¿VES LO QUE HACES?!

—¡PERO SI YO NO DIJE NADA FUISTE TÚ LA QUE..! —la discusión fue interrumpida por un impactrueno que dejo ambos hechos un trozo de carbón.

—. . .

—Pikachu... —se quejó Ash escupiendo humo de su boca, el pokémon eléctrico los miraba enojado, entre replicas y reclamos señalaba a ambos y a Felipe quien secaba sus lágrimas—. Sí... si... ya entendí... ya basta de peleas sin sentido... Oye Feli —el niño se le queda viendo estupefacto—. ¿Ese es tu nombre, no? —el otro asintió. Misty, se levantó del piso sacudiéndose el polvo—. Oye, lamento lo sucedido, déjame recompensarte, ganare la medalla para ti, ¿qué te parece eso? —Misty abrió su boca para replicar, pero el brillo en los ojos de Felipe le hizo callar todos los insultos que tenía pensado dirigirle a su querido y amado Ash—. Claro que mejor que tu héroe gane una medalla por ti y te la obsequie... Estoy seguro de que no habrá ningún problema, ¿verdad Misty? —ella lo miraba fijamente, el moreno podía sentir su mirada atravesándolo, pero la ignoró—. ¿Ves? —continuó sonriéndole a Feli y sacudiendo el cabello de éste con un coscorrón.

—¿Sabes que el hecho de que seas el campeón actual no significa vas a ganarme cierto? —dijo Misty dirigiéndose al otro extremo de la piscina.

— Es verdad —sonrió—, pero es mi deber cumplir una promesa, y ya le prometí a Feli su medalla por lo que no puedo darme el lujo de perder —Ash se había puesto del otro lado de la piscina, una vez ambos estaban en sus puesto la piscina se elevó por los aires llevando a ambos entrenadores a otro nivel, Feli estaba a punto de presenciar una de las batallas más épicas en toda su vida a solo unas semanas de haber iniciado su viaje pokémon, su héroe y su líder de gimnasio favoritos luchando por una medalla que sería para él ¿quién lo diría?

—¡Pikachu! ven aquí —exclamó Ash, el pokémon eléctrico miró a Misty y fue con Feli a sentarse en las gradas—. ¡Pikachu!

—¡Pikapi cha! pikachupi chu! —respondió éste al reclamo, cruzándose de brazos. Misty sonreía desde su sitio.

—«igual que la otra vez... gracias Pikachu...» —pensaba ésta preparándose mentalmente para la batalla pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Ash

— ¿Y si hacemos esto más interesante? —gritó Ash desde su puesto, Misty parpadeaba confundida—. Misty, te propongo un trato ya que estas tan segura de que podrás vencerme...

—Oh… oh... —en su cabeza una sirena de alarma quería explotar...

—... Si gano no solo ganare la medalla para Feli sino que también aceptaras salir conmigo

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó Misty con horror—. ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!

—Si gano, sales conmigo. Si pierdo desaparezco ¿qué te parece? —terminó diciendo Ash con una sonrisa.

—Está bien — firmó dudosa—, voy a hacerte desaparecer —tomó una pokébola y para sí misma se dijo: «aunque mi alma se desgarre… es lo mejor para los dos…»


	10. 08: Cita Bajo la Luz de la Luna

**_Pokémon le pertenece a Nintendo Game Freak y a lo demás xD_**

**_El Fic nos pertenece a Kath~ y a Sire~_**

* * *

Cada verano, se llevaba a cabo el Festival, ciudad Celeste era anfitriona desde el noveno día al décimo quinto. Y su familia había sido la encargada de organizar los mayores eventos de éste, siempre habían sido reconocidas las grandes hazañas del Gimnasio Celeste desde que tiene memoria, y en los años pasados a ella y sus hermanas les tocaba seguir con aquella tradición, sin embargo, tenían una racha de mala suerte que tal vez fue acreditada a los cambios sufridos por la menor de las hermanas sensacionales, este año, sería el peor de todos. Al menos así lo veía Misty.

* * *

**Pacto de Vida por Amor**

**Capitulo ****VIII**

**¡El festival de verano! ¡Cita bajo la luz de la luna!**

* * *

Desde la ventana de su habitación, las cortinas color lila se movían al compás del viento que entraba al dormitorio, una tenue luz alumbraba toneladas de ropa esparcidas en el suelo; vestidos, pantalones, shorts, franelas, camisas, tops, chalequines, chales entre otros, ninguno parecía satisfacer a la dueña del vestuario. Un Azumarill salía debajo de la montaña de ropa algo exhausto, en un intento de acomodar el desastre y ayudar a su entrenadora cayó víctima y desapareció de la vista entre prendas, le costaba respirar entre tanto desorden, frente al armario Misty gruñía y pataleaba tirando otro conjunto sobre el pokémon acuático.

—¡Azu… Azumarill! —logró decir antes desaparecer bajo éste.

—¡ESTE TAMPOCO SIRVE! —exclamaba con desesperación, se le estaba agotando la poca paciencia que tenía, unas horas antes el campeón pokémon había peleado contra ella en su gimnasio, derrotándola humillantemente en una ronda de dos contra dos, haciendo que Ash se convirtiera en su cita esa noche, y una medalla gratis al pequeño retador—. Ni ssiquiera pude con uno…— balbuceaba en voz baja aun molesta—. ¡Aaaarhg! ¡Y yo que creía que me liberaría de estooo! En vez de alejar a Ash cada día éste está más cerca de mí… —se dijo estirando una camisa color mostaza sin siquiera verla, aparentemente solo servía como desestresante… lamentablemente, ésta no era elástica por lo que se rompió procurando otro ataque de ira— ¡¿CÓMO LE ES TAN DIFICIL DE ENTENDER, QUE NO QUIERO NADA CON ÉL?!

—Seria sencillo si fuera cierto pero realmente quieres que pase… —dijo una vocecilla fuera del cuarto un tanto cínica. Su hermana Daisy suspiraba detrás de la puerta con sus otras hermanas.

—¡NO QUIEROOO!

—Si no quieres y no es cierto entonces ¿porque tanto alboroto por un conjunto? —preguntaba su otra hermana negando con la cabeza, Misty solo se limitó a ahogar un grito en otra blusa rompiéndola, fuera se podía oír claramente el sonido de la tela rasgándose, las hermanas se limitaron a suspirar y reírse por dentro. No entendían como su pequeña hermana tenía tanto problema en salir con aquel muchacho, era dulce y encantador, apuesto sin duda y se veía que la quería mucho, sin dejar de lado que era el campeón pokémon, ¿qué más podría pedir?

—Ustedes no entienden…. —dijo Misty en casi un susurro dejándose caer de rodillas— necesito alejarme de él… no puedo estar con él… ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué me es tan difícil…?

— ¿Azu… Azumarill ma…?

…

El centro pokémon se encontraba abarrotado de gente de todos lados, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn incluso Sinnoh y de otros continentes, los hoteles estaban llenos no había lugar para nadie en la ciudad Celeste, claro está… si no eres el campeón pokémon o alguno de sus amigos.

—No sé qué habríamos hecho sin Ash… —murmuraba Tracey mirando a una señora pelearse con la recepcionista del hotel donde se hospedaban; unos días antes la señora Ketchum se había antojado ir a semejante sitio, sin avisar nada, el profesor había querido ir y él había decidió tomarse unas vacaciones…. Ash pues… desde que llegó no hace más que hablar sobre aquella líder de gimnasio, ¿quién se hubiera imaginado que su chica de ensueño estaba en ciudad Celeste? Sin embargo de no ser por él y su «obsesión» no hubieran podido usar su título para conseguir hospedaje.

—Realmente yo tampoco lo sé…—respondió el profesor que caminaba a la par de Tracey saliendo por el vestíbulo del hotel más lujoso de la ciudad—, hablando de él… ¿me pregunto qué es lo que estará tramando?

…

— ¡Quiero ese! —exclamó un moreno algo indeciso señalando un adorno floral hecho de lirios y azucenas—. O… ¡NO, ESE! —dijo nuevamente retractándose del anterior, señalando ahora uno hecho de rosas amarillas y tulipanes color rojo.

—Hijo….

— ¿Y ESTE? —se dijo acercándose a unas curiosas flores diminutas color rosa.

—Ash…—repitió Delia llamando a la atención de su hijo con el pokémon eléctrico en sus brazos y la vendedora al lado anotando y tachando cada cosa que él morocho decía.

— ¡NECESITO SABER CUAL ELEGIRIA MISTY! —gritó Ash desesperado sin saber que escoger brincando de un lado a otro mirando desde orquídeas a margaritas, jazmines a girasoles, calas, begonias, crisantemos, corolas…

—Pikapi…

—O tal vez… ¿uno de cada uno?

— ¡ASH!/ ¡PIKACHUUUUUUUUU! —exclamó Delia al mismo tiempo que Pikachu le hizo una descarga eléctrica a su entrenador aparentemente el trueno logro captar finalmente la atención de Ash… aunque ahora tendría que pagar por cada ramo ya que los había carbonizado todos…

—. . . c—creo q m—me llevare este. . . —logró balbucear a último minuto dejando salir una bocanada de aire señalando a lo que solían ser una violetas.

—Hijo… —volvió a decir la castaña con una dulce sonrisa acercándose a donde yacía su hijo casi en las lágrimas— no debes esforzarte tanto...

—Es que necesito que sea perfecto mamá…

—Lo sé Ash pero, creo que estás actuando sin pensar…

—Es que, realmente no sé qué le guste a Misty. A todas las chicas les gustan las flores… y yo no sé nada de flores…

—Bueno, es difícil saberlo ya que apenas la vas conociendo, pero estoy segura de que encontraremos algo, pero debes contenerte a comprar todo lo que veas en todos lados, si no mal recuerdo no le gustan los regalos pomposos… —denoto Delia recordando cuando Ash le contó lo del rechazo a un enorme regalo que había hecho a la puerta del gimnasio—. Sabes, a mí me parece que Misty no es del tipo de chica al cual conquistas por medio de regalos, más bien parece una chica que necesita compañía y un amigo.

— ¡Pero yo no quiero ser su amigo! —replicó desesperado, levantándose del suelo se acercó a la encargada y le dejo un cheque a nombre de la liga saliendo de la tienda seguido de su madre y su pokémon.

…

—Oye Jessie, ¿qué ese no era el Bobo? —dijo una vocecita saliendo detrás de una palmera desde la recepción, un hombre de servicio limpiaba el suelo mientras espiaba a Ash y compañía salir del hotel. A su lado una mujer de cabellos fucsia desempolvaba un jarrón.

— El bobo está buscando flores… parece que de verdad le gusta la chica… haha Hahaha— dijo la mujer riéndose tras su plumero.

— ¡El bobo esta enamoradoooo! —dijeron los dos al unísono tomando el jarrón e imitando que éste fuera alguien especial, corazones a su alrededor mientras brincaban repitiendo la melodía.

— ¡Ay ya déjenle! —dijo un Meowth golpeándolos con una escoba es la cabeza a ambos—. ¡¿Qué no ven que es el momento perfecto para finalmente robarle a Pikachu?! —los otros dos se miran con caras de frustración.

—Pero… Meowth… no creo que…

— ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA ME INTERPONDRE EN EL CAMINO DE UN AMOR! —exclamó Jessie aguando sus ojos, en breves segundos se encontró a si misma divagando en los tiempos de sus primer amor… y los que le siguieron—… el amor… Meowth… ¡NO DEBE USARSE COMO UN ARMA!

—Es mucho el dolooooor —lloró James con lagrimitas de Totodile. El pokémon parlante les dirigió un suspiro.

— ¿Qué no ven que estamos desperdiciando una oportunidad de oro? —pensaba el pequeño pokémon gato.

— ¡James que te parece si ayudamos al bobo a conquistar el corazón de esa susodicha líder de gimnasio! —exclamó Jessie decidida. El otro asintió y salieron por la puerta dejando a un Meowth muy molesto.

—¡No es posible… me dejaron sooloooo! —lloró Meowth gritándole a la puerta, sin embargo le duro poco tiempo pues algo se estaba cruzando por la cabeza en ese mismo momento soltando una pequeña risa bastante incoherente…

…

—¡Misty! —exclamó Daisy hacia la piscina llamando a su hermana menor para que subiera a la superficie, la pelirroja llevaba ya varias horas entrenando a sus pokémon y se negaba rotundamente a salir de allí—. ¡Misty, sal necesitas prepararte para tu noche especial! —la gran piscina celeste reflejaba un color rosa anaranjado, los ventanales superiores a cada costado dejaban pasar los últimos rayos de luz del día, dando paso a la noche. Misty se rehusaba a salir de la piscina ignorando cualquier comentario referente a como el cloro de la piscina le dañaría el cabello para su cita con Ash, o que si se seguía tardando no lograrían arreglarla a tiempo pero a ella no le importaba no tenía ganas de salir con nadie esa noche; lamentablemente su orgullo no le permitía quebrar esa promesa que le había hecho a Ash por lo que momentos después dejo su puesto en la piscina y se dirigió a la ducha. Ya en el baño se dejó caer resignada a las manos de sus hermanas, quienes preocupadas por el desespero de su hermana menor el día anterior mientras escogía la ropa de la cita decidieron tomar ellas las manos en el asunto, no dejarían pasar la oportunidad de quitarle a Misty sus días de sufrimiento especialmente luego de ver las buenas intenciones de su pretendiente.

La habían vestido en una fina Yukata de color rosa pálido, con pequeños cerezos de un tono más oscuro en las puntas, un obi en lazo color blanco, su cabello recogido en un detallado y hermoso moño adornado con lirios, violetas y margaritas. En sus pies sandalias tradicionales y medias blancas, un conjunto heredado por su madre, las tres habían llegado a la decisión de que no habría nada más apropiado para la ocasión y a Misty le sentaba de maravillas.

—¡Te ves hermosa! —exclamaron Daisy y Violeta terminando de maquillarla, le habían colocado una ligera capa de compacto y un brillo labial color rosa, realmente se veía hermosa.

— ¡A Ash le dará un infarto cuando te vea! —exclamó la mayor observando su obra maestra.

— ¡Si hasta pareces gente! —dijo Lily sacándole una foto con la digital provocando que Misty subiera dos tonos más de rojo.

— ¡OYE! —reclamó la pelirroja abalanzándose contra la peli rosada pero las otras dos le contuvieron.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿No creíste que te dejaríamos ir sin tomar un recuerdo de este momento tan especial o sí? —dijo Violeta sonrojándose pensando en Misty y su velada romántica con Ash—, la primera cita…. — balbuceaba melosamente.

«Serán tontas….» se decía Misty para sí misma sumamente avergonzada, volviéndose al espejo luchó por esconder una sonrisa culpable, realmente se veía hermosa y… era cierto… Ash iba a morir cuando le viera pero… ¿no se suponía debía estar haciendo lo contrario? En estos momentos su corazón volvió a encogerse. «No me queda de otra… tendré que tomar una decisión… ¡y debe ser hoy!»

Desde la cocina un timbre se oía sonar una y otra vez, emocionadas Violeta y Lily terminaron de darle a Misty los últimos retoques mientras Daisy se asomaba por la cámara de vigilancia del gimnasio cerciorándose de que era Ash. Inconfundiblemente, el moreno esperaba sumamente ansioso, balbuceando cosas y mirando de reojo una y otra vez algo que escondía en su mano izquierda, y practicaba una reverencia a la cual hacia modificaciones constantemente, su pokémon le ayudaba a decidir cuál era la más apropiada.

— ¿Qué acaso no es liiindooo? —dijo Daisy emocionada, Misty llegó en unos minutos curiosa por saber si ya Ash había llegado, la rubia asintió y la empujó con las otras tres camino abajo por las escaleras dejándola frente a la puerta de vidrio corrediza, y corriendo el trío se escondió en la oscuridad de las escaleras que llevaban a la residencia.

«Bien… tú puedes Misty…» dijo dándose ánimos para salir, dando un vistazo hacia afuera oculto una risita al ver a Ash haciendo del tonto con Pikachu pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta y salir cambio de parecer y corrió a las escaleras donde se encontró con sus hermanas señalando la puerta con una mirada asesina—. Está bien, está bien… ya voy…. —soltando un suspiro tomó de sus mangas y salió hacia afuera, pero Ash aún no se había percatado de su presencia.

—Y… bueno espero te gusten… ¡no! Espera, así tampoco….—se decía dándole la espalda a la puerta de vidrio, volviendo a posicionarse Pikachu vio a Misty detrás y procedió a decirle a su entrenador pero ella le había indicado que guardara silencio mientras observaba a Ash con una dulzura que hacía tiempo que no sentía— …. ¿Y así?... Si… bueno aquí voy otra vez… ¡Buenas noches Misty!

—¡Buenas noches Ash!— respondió Misty interrumpiendo el ensayo de su cita causando que éste volteara nerviosamente.

— ¡M—MISTY! —tartamudeó éste haciendo que una pequeña caja saltara rápidamente de una mano a otra hasta que finalmente logró atrápala y ocultarla detrás de él—… ¡H-hola! —terminó diciendo alcanzando un tono en sus mejillas comparable al de su gorra oficial de la liga. No había modificado su vestimenta, simplemente se limitó a usar otra chaqueta de color azul rey, bastante moderna llena de cierres y bolsillos y en la espalda el logotipo de la liga pokémon, sus pantalones de jean oscuro y sus tenis rojas con negro.

—..Hola… —respondió Misty apenándose dejando un silencio incomodo, Pikachu miraba a los dos con curiosidad—… Ohm… tú…

—… y-yo… —dijo Ash interrumpiendo a Misty sin querer, ambos intentaban dejar de lado su pena y romper aquel momento incómodo.

—Tú, primero… —se limitó a decir Misty, Ash lo estaba intentando, era la primera vez que lo veía comportarse de aquella manera; en ese momento fue que se percató de cómo Ash la veía, con lo lento que siempre había sido no era de sorprenderse de que apenas se iba dando cuenta de lo arreglada y linda que se veía, su boca se abrió por inercia y sus mejillas parecían que explotarían de la rojas que estaban. Ahogando una risita Pikachu saltó al hombro de su entrenador y le halo la oreja despertándolo de su trance, inmediatamente Ash puso el modo robot e hizo aquella presentación que tenía practicando desde temprano causando que Misty se sonrojara y riera tiernamente.

—… B-buenas noches es un placer para tener a tan hermosa dama esta noche conmigo, yo… —dijo imitando una voz tonta que ninguno de los dos sabía que tenía.

—Ash… no te pases…. Se tú mismo…. ¿sí? —le pidió Misty entendiendo lo frustrado que Ash andaba como para hacer algo así, éste se sonrojó y con una tos modificó su presentación.

—Je… Je… disculpa… es que estoy nervioso… Te ves muy hermosa Misty —entre risas Misty le sonrió y devolvió el saludo.

—Usted no se ve nada mal tampoco señor maestro pokémon —dijo en una pequeña reverencia dándole la mano a Ash quien la besó y levantó la mirada guiñándole el ojo. Detrás de él, sacó el famoso paquete, era de color crema y de forma rectangular con un pequeño lazo verde.

— ¿Para mí? —inquirió Misty entre parpadeos aceptando el regalo, esto preocupo a Ash, dentro de él algo le decía que se había equivocado, que debió de haber traído aquellas flores o alguna otra cosa dejando volar su imaginación cerró los ojos decepcionado cuando se vio interrumpido por una Misty bastante contenta— ¡Oh Ash!…. ¡Me encanta! —dijo Misty con una gran sonrisa, abierto el paquete señaló un chocolate rectangular con la figura de un Wooper grabado adentro.

— ¿De verdad? —Ash no hallaba como contener su alegría, empezó a saltar de felicidad Misty solo se rio y guardó el chocolate en un bolso de tela que tenía en su brazo derecho, éste al igual que el kimono era rosa con cerezos—. E… en ese caso… ¿qué te parece si nos vamos?

—Me parece bien —respondió Misty a la pregunta, y ambos se marchan de la puerta del gimnasio camino al festival.

…

Luces de colores alumbraban las calles de la ciudad, provenientes de los faroles que guindaban de los árboles en las casas y apartamentos, por las calles, todos usaban Yukata coloridas dado a la temporada de verano, era tradición aunque no faltaban los turistas en sus ropas de viaje e informalidades. Llegando a la plaza principal, se hallaban cerca del faro de Celeste, stands mostraban distintas mercancías para los coleccionistas y turistas, el aroma de las carnes en brasa mareaban a cualquiera y los niños corriendo de un lado a otro le daban a la "pareja" pensar que hacer.

—Bien… ¿qué quieres hacer? —preguntó Ash a su acompañante indeciso. Ella se limitó a observar a los que les rodeaban, parejas iban agarradas de la mano de un lado a otro, en el otro, familias caminaban mientras sus hijos iban adelante jugando con balones de agua, un pensamiento poco placentero le cruzó a la líder por la cabeza pero Ash le interrumpió—. ¡Ya sé! —exclamó llevándola de la mano a uno de los stands de comida, humo salía de la parrillera, salsa y condimentos.

— ¿Ash… que es esto?— preguntó Misty intrigada.

—Bolitas de Octillery, ¿no las has probado? ¡SON GENIALES!

—bolitas…. De Octillery…. —repitió Misty imaginándose a un Octillery siendo atravesado por un pincho y remojado en salsa, una mueca de terror cruzó su rostro— ¡¿ASH CÓMO SE TE OCURRE?!

—Calma, calma —se rio Ash—, no es lo que parecen… —volteándose al que atendía consiguió tres pinchos, con 4 bolitas cada uno, era una masa crocante condimentada y con salsa roja.

—. . . ¿que se supone que es entonces? —preguntó Misty desdeñosamente, Ash se rio y le dio uno de los pinchos a Pikachu.

—Son masas con sabor a pulpo, fritas para que sean crocantes, condimentadas para darle sabor y la salsa es por si quieres —terminó Ash dándole el segundo a Misty, ésta lo aceptó y miró como Pikachu y Ash lo comían gustosamente, sin decir nada vio como Pikachu se roba el envase de la salsa—. ¡PIKACHU!— regañó Ash quitándole al pokémon eléctrico su fuente de kétchup.

«No han cambiado nada» se dijo Misty con una sonrisa triste, cuando se le cayó al suelo su pincho, una señora de edad de cabellos fucsia le había llegado por detrás, afortunadamente a ninguna le pasó nada, y la Yukata de la madre de Misty salió ilesa.

—Disculpe jovencita… —dijo la señora con una voz cansada, tenía una joroba oculta tras una Yukata color morado con detallas en amarillo mostaza y un bastón. Sin darse cuenta ninguna la cartera de la señora había caído al suelo también pero antes de poder recogerla un hombre de gafas oscuras y cabellos azules la tomó y salió corriendo del lugar— ¡Oh no! ¡Se han llevado mi bolso!

— ¡No se preocupe yo iré tras él!— dijo Ash engullendo su pincho, botando su palillo y corriendo tras el maleante— ¡A la carga Pikachu!— Misty había sido dejada atrás al lado de la señora con la boca abierta.

—¡OYE DETEEENTEE! —gritaba Ash persiguiendo al ladrón, éste estaba bastante escurridizo— ¡NO ESCAPARAS DE MÍ! —tomando una pokébola de su cinturón Ash la lanzó a los aires llamando a uno de sus amigos—. ¡Staraptor ve y detén a ese sujeto! —con una velocidad impresionante el pokémon ave alcanzó al hombre y lo tomó por la chaqueta—. Te dije que no escaparías… — acercándose al tipo, tomó el bolso y se volvió para dárselo a su dueña, Misty y ella habían venido tras ellos todo el tiempo.

—Tenga señora — dijo Ash devolviéndoselo con una sonrisa.

—Ay… pero que tierno, muchas gracias jovencito —agradeció la señora dándole a Ash unas palmaditas en la mano causando que éste se riera apenado.

—No hay de que, en verdad Staraptor fue el que hizo todo. —el pokémon saludó a la señora con un crujido y soltó al hombre al suelo.

—Ay ay ay…. Me leliooo —se sobaba el señor en el trasero—. ¡De no ser por este joven quien sabe que hubiera hecho yo con ese bolso! ¡QUE MALA SUERTE! —y salió corriendo fuera del lugar.

— ¡Su novio sí que es un chico valiente y fuerte! —dijo la señora hacia Misty causando que ésta se sonrojara y negara rotundamente todo lo referente a Ash siendo su novio. Ash al mismo tiempo se sonrojó pero se sintió mal al ver como Misty le aborrecía la idea—. Ah pues… si yo fuera tú no perdería mí tiempo… —inquirió dándole codazos a una apenada Misty, haciendo qur ambos se sonrojaran y Pikachu se riera.

Las horas habían pasado rápidamente mientras los jóvenes disfrutaban del festival, Misty se había rehusado a seguir comiendo bolitas de pulpo, así que el resto de la velada se les fue bailando al son de los tambores en la plaza central, pescando Magikarps dorados en una pecera gigante, Misty cargaba consigo un globo de agua con un dibujo de Goldeen en su superficie, Ash tenía encima un gran algodón de azúcar del cual comía gustosamente junto con Pikachu, se habían aburrido de la ciudad y decidieron relajarse al compás de las olas en la cristalina playa de ciudad Celeste. Las aguas marcaban suavemente la arena, reflejando las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo, y la luna llena se mostraba en todo su esplendor. El faro de ciudad Celeste se erguía solitario entre los bosques cerca de la costa en un risco, señalando el camino a aquellos que se aventuraran en el mar, mostrándoles el camino de regreso a su hogar, en las barandas del faro ambos jóvenes disfrutaban de la hermosa vista mientras las olas intentaban romper la cumbre.

—Oye Misty… —dijo Ash interrumpiendo el silencio, Pikachu acababa con el resto del algodón de azúcar. La chica seguía embelesada mirando la luna, Ash aprovechó para acercarse más a ella sin que ésta se percatara de ello.

— ¿Es hermosa, verdad? —dijo Misty embelesada con la esfera blanca que estaba en el cielo. Ash sonrió para sí, Misty se veía hermosa ese día, le parecía imposible sentirse más atraído por ella, no le cabía duda alguna de que no importa como hiciera, convencería a Misty de que estuviera con él, en ese momento no deseaba más que hacerle feliz, acabar con todos sus problemas y cuidar de ella, e iba a demostrárselo fuera como fuera.

—Haha si lo es…—se limitó a responder, Misty bajó la mirada y apretó el barandal con sus manos. El globo de Goldeen colgaba de su brazo moviéndose con la brisa.

—Ash…

—Dime. . .

— ¿Porque has venido? —preguntó súbitamente sin mirarlo a los ojos, sus manos seguían apretando la baranda, el frio del metal le quemaba las manos.

Asombrado ante la pregunta, Ash perplejo se volteó hacia el mar, y dejó que la brisa marina le bañara el rostro—. Pues es obvio —Misty seguía mirando el barandal, debajo de ellos la marea crecía haciendo que las olas rompieran con más fuerza—, he venido por ti Mist.

Aquellas palabras le dejaron un sabor amargo, le estaba llamando por su sobrenombre, ¿era remotamente posible que Ash se acordara de ella? No, era imposible, se lo habían dejado claro pero… ¿no había sido Ash él que le dijo que el conocerse no fue coincidencia? Tal vez y solo tal vez era posible que aquellas palabras tuvieran un significado, ellos estaban destinados a conocerse a ser amigos…

— ¿Mist. . .? —repitió confundido al ver que la otra no decía nada.

— ¿Por qué has venido Ash… por que has venido a buscarme?

—Porque… porque te necesito Misty…. Yo…

— ¿Cómo necesitar de alguien que nunca has conocido?

— . . .

Un silencio llenó la escena, era verdad, Ash no conocía a Misty, ella siempre ha sido una desconocida para él, siempre fue la misteriosa chica del anzuelo, aquella joven pelirroja cuyas lágrimas aún recordaba, era su obsesión. Sin embargo algo dentro de él le decía que era más que eso, mucho más. Realmente no conocía la razón, simplemente sabía que tenía que ir con ella.

Misty se había dado por vencida, su corazón no podía más, era ella o él, un pacto que había acabado con su vida, una vida que había dejado en el preciso momento que firmó el contrato. Ash había vuelto por si mismo, decía que quería estar con ella… se había decidido, si Ash por alguna casualidad le recordaba, enviaría al diablo todo, que más le daba seguir viviendo en la oscuridad si podía ser feliz, aunque fuera por unos instantes, aquel ave legendaria vendría por ella y todo acabaría era así de simple.

—. . . si nos conocemos Mist —la chica volteo a verle con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—. . . ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó con tristeza y algo de esperanza en los ojos.

—Solo… lo sé. . . — dijo Ash volviendo hacia ella para adentrarse en sus ojos verdeazulados — no me preguntes desde cuando, es algo que siento aquí —apoyó su mano derecha en su pecho—, algo aquí me duele al recordarte aquella vez llorar sin entender el motivo de tus lágrimas, como si quisiera golpear al sujeto que te las causo —Misty cerró sus ojos, y le dio la espalda, su mirada se había puesto borrosa debido a la emoción de aquellas palabras—. Por favor no me des la espalda —apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Misty y ella dejó escapar de sus labios un suave suspiro— Dime… explícame por favor…

— ¿Qué es lo que tengo que explicarte? —preguntó apoyando sus manos sobre los labios… Ash la giró y se quedó viéndola fijamente—. Ash… — murmuró…

—Explícame —continuó mirando aún fijamente los ojos de la pelirroja—. ¿Por qué en mí está éste fuego quemándome? —la tomó del rostro.

— ¿Fuego? —preguntó torpemente, ruborizada veía como la mirada de Ash iban hacia sus labios.

—Si… esta sed de tus labios —y acercó lentamente su boca a la de ella…

* * *

.

* * *

Para que no se muerdan las uñas xD El próximo cap se llama:

_**"La encrucijada de Misty, Vivir o Amar"**_

_Jajajajja lo sé los maté peor xD Gomene! Prometo tenerlo pronto! _


	11. 09: La encrucijada de Misty

**_Pokémon le pertenece a Nintendo Game Freak y a lo demás xD_**

**_El Fic nos pertenece a Kath~ y a Sire~_**

* * *

La luna suele no solo iluminar la noche más oscura, sino que también puede iluminar los más puros corazones. La tercera noche del festival, había tenido la apertura de la gran feria, familias enteras disfrutaban de los juegos y de los dulces. Pero no solo esas personas creían que era un día inolvidable, una pareja de jóvenes, había disfrutado de comida, paseos, risas y bailes, todo parecía perfecto, una cita tan añorada para Misty y Ash. Estos jóvenes tenían un pasado que los unía mutuamente, un pasado que solo ella sabía, pero misteriosamente él también creía recordar de algún lado, pero su duda era _¿De dónde?_

* * *

**Pacto de Vida Por Amor**

**Capítulo IX**

**La encrucijada de Misty, ¿vivir o amar?**

* * *

Un silencio llenó la escena -era verdad- Ash no conocía a Misty, ella siempre ha sido una desconocida para él, siempre fue la misteriosa chica del anzuelo, aquella joven pelirroja cuyas lágrimas aún recordaba, era su obsesión. Sin embargo algo dentro de él le decía que era más que eso mucho más, realmente no conocía la razón, simplemente sabía que tenía que ir con ella.

Misty se había dado por vencida, su corazón no podía más, era ella o él, un pacto que había acabado con su vida, una vida que había dejado en el preciso momento que firmó el contrato. Ash había vuelto por sí mismo, decía que quería estar con ella… Eso hizo que se decidiera, si Ash por alguna casualidad le recordaba, enviaría al diablo todo, ¿qué más le daba seguir viviendo en la oscuridad si podía ser feliz aunque fuera por unos instantes? Sí de todas formas, aquella ave legendaria vendría por ella y todo acabaría. Era así de simple.

—. . . si nos conocemos Mist —la chica volteó a verle con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—. . . ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó con tristeza y algo de esperanza en sus ojos.

—Solo… lo sé. . . —dijo Ash volviendo hacia ella para adentrarse en sus ojos verdeazulados— no me preguntes desde cuándo, es algo que siento aquí —apoyó la mano derecha en su pecho—. Algo aquí me duele al recordarte aquella vez llorar sin entender el motivo de tus lágrimas, como si quisiera golpear al sujeto que te las causo —Misty cerró sus ojos, y le dio la espalda, su mirada se había puesto borrosa debido a la emoción de aquellas palabras—. Por favor no me des la espalda —apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Misty y ella dejó escapar de sus labios un suave suspiro—. Dime… explícame por favor…

— ¿Qué es lo que tengo que explicarte? —preguntó apoyando las manos sobre sus labios… Ash la giró y se quedó viéndola fijamente… —. Ash… — murmuró…

—Explícame —continuó mirando fijamente los ojos de la pelirroja—. ¿Por qué en mí está éste fuego quemándome? —la tomó del rostro

— ¿Fuego? —preguntó torpemente, ruborizada veía como la mirada de Ash iban hacia sus labios.

—Si… esta sed de tus labios —y acercó lentamente su boca a la de ella…

Pero cuando estaba a punto de rozar los labios de la pelirroja muchacha, abrió sus ojos con rapidez y le dio un pequeño empujón separándola de él, al mismo instante en que una meca mano se dirigía hacia el pequeño pokémon que estaba al lado de la muchacha—. ¡Cuidado! —le gritó—. ¡Equipo Rocket! —miró con rabia hacia donde salía dicha máquina.

— ¿Eh? —extrañada Misty miró hacia donde lo había hecho Ash, mientras se encogía la meca mano.

— Jajajaja —se oyó una gran risotada—, ¿Los interrumpí? —preguntó Meowth apareciendo de las sombras.

—Meowth —Ash frunció el ceño muy molesto.

—Tranquilo Romeo, solo vengo por tu pokémon —y volvió a dirigir su meca mano hacia Pikachu, pero solo logró que Misty cayera sentada al suelo—. ¡Rayos! ¡Fallé de nuevo!

—Misty, ¿estás bien? —pero la joven no respondió, miraba su mano donde había un hilo enganchado en su dedo índice donde segundos atrás había un lindo globo.

—Mi… Globo —susurró.

Flashback—»

_Ash estaba concentrado con un anzuelo en su mano, tratando de pescar un globo con forma de Goldeen, Misty estaba algo cansada y tenía a Pikachu en sus brazos…_

—_Ya Ash… lo has intentado diez veces, no es tan importante —Misty trataba de hacer desistir a Ash de la idea de ese globo._

—_Pero —concentrando su mirada aún más en el anzuelo— tú lo quieres… y yo quiero dártelo, así que no me iré hasta complacerte. —Misty dio un gran suspiro._

—_Está bien, aquí te esperare…_

«—Flashback

Misty empezó poco a poco a enfurecerse, miró su hermosa Yukata -ahora sucia de la arena mojada que rodeaba al faro- y se levantó sumamente roja, mirando al pokémon gato con un odio fatal— Tu Gato fenómeno —tomó de su bolsa una pokébola.

—Mi… Misty —tartamudeó Ash con mucho miedo, mientras la veía echar humo por su nariz, algo dentro de él, lo hizo callar -por alguna razón- creyó que era conveniente dejarla actuar sin entrometerse.

—Azumarill —el pokémon conejo de agua salió feliz de su pokébola—. Usa tu Hidropulso ahora —Azumarill creó rápidamente una gran esfera de agua, y se la lanzó a Meowth con toda su fuerza, azotándolo de tal forma que salió disparado por los aires—. ¡Eso! —festejó con su puño frente a ella.

—Disculpen… —aparecieron Jessie y James—, ¿Vieron a Meowth?

—Si —respondió Misty sumamente emocionada—, se fue por esa dirección —señalando el mar.

— ¿Por allá? —el equipo Rocket le dio la espalda mirando hacia alta mar.

—Sí, ahí también van ustedes —miró a Azumarill—. ¡Hidrobomba!

—No es justo —se quejó Jessie en el aire— encima que los ayudamos, son un par de malagradecidos.

—Bueno, eso pasa cuando siendo malos queremos hacer cosas buenas… —afirmó James con la cabeza—, mejor dediquémonos a hacer cosas malas, para que nos salgan buenas… —Jessie se enfureció y lo golpeó—. Auch —se soba la cabeza— Meowthcito ahí vamos por ti…. —y desaparecieron en una luz brillosa en el cielo.

Mientras en el faro, Ash veía atónico a Misty, no podía creer con la fuerza que había atacado al equipo Rocket. La pelirroja, estaba con sus ojos cerrados, aspirando y exhalando de una manera muy calmada, luego regresó al pokémon a su bolso y se acercó a Ash.

— ¿uh? —Ash inclinó la cabeza.

—Quiero ir a casa —se dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí. Ash la observó, colocó a Pikachu en su hombro y salió tras ella.

El camino de regreso fue sumamente silencioso, solo se oía el crujir de las suelas de las zapatillas de Ash, y el choque de las sandalias de madera de Misty, la del pie derecho parecía cojear cada vez que caminaba, pero por miedo, Ash no dijo nada. En la puerta del gimnasio, Misty giró hacia Ash, hizo una reverencia e ingresó al gimnasio, sin decirle ni siquiera adiós.

—Pero… ¿Por qué? —se preguntó el entrenador desconcertado por la actuación de ella. Sintiéndose herido, con un dolor intenso en su pecho, giró sobre sus pasos y con la mirada baja, se alejó corriendo del gimnasio de la ciudad.

Dentro del Gimnasio, las hermanas mayores estaban esperando a la menor de las cuatro, sumamente ansiosas, al verla entrar, corrieron a recibirla pero ésta se dejó caer en el suelo y comenzó a llorar. Las tres muchachas se arrodillaron para quedar a la altura de su hermana, la cual con el paso del tiempo aumentaba el llanto.

— ¿Qué sucedió Misty? — preguntó Daisy.

—¡Mi vestido! —lloró exageradamente.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? — Lily observó las manchas de arena que tiene el atuendo.

—Pues… — detuvo su llanto y se quedó pensando, no podía decirle a sus hermanas, lo que pasó, no se lo creerían… que podía decir… miraba las miradas de las tres que la angustiaban cada vez más así que estalló—. ¡Me caí! —levantó su mirada al techo y siguió llorando—. Soy una torpe, me odio, arruine la Yukata de nuestra mamá.

— ¡Ay! —exclamó Daisy—. Eso se soluciona, mandándolo a la lavandería —le levantó la mirada—. Ahora a lo importante ¿Qué tal la cita?

—Pues… —le mostró su mano—. Mi globo se rompió… —y comenzó a llorar nuevamente en forma de cascada, haciendo que sus hermanas cayeran al suelo de la respuesta tonta.

—¡Ya Misty! —se enfureció Lily—. Dinos ¿Cómo te fue con Ash?

—Ash… —susurró la pelirroja—. No debí haber aceptado esa estúpida apuesta —se reclamaba en voz alta—. Es la peor decisión que he tomado en mi vida —se levantó del suelo con aquellas palabras en su mente: «Explícame, ¿Por qué en mí está éste fuego quemándome?... Si… esta sed de tus labios» —. Estúpido Ash —se sacó las sandalias, y subiéndose un poco la Yukata, salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Las tres hermanas mayores de Misty la veían alejarse, más que confundidas, preocupadas por su pequeña hermana…

«¿Qué es Misty? ¿Qué es lo que tanto te atormenta?» —se preguntó para sí, Daisy.

…

En la habitación, la joven estaba tumbada sobre su cama, sin creer que estuvo a punto de besarse con Ash, no era un sueño… _¿Sería qué Ash al creerla una persona misteriosa, se habría obsesionado con ella, o era que en realidad Ash sentía eso por su amiga antes de que todo esto sucediera?_ La duda no dejaba tranquila a Misty, pero ella nada podía hacer, no si es que amaba su vida… porque cualquier decisión, la pondría en jaque.

…

Por el lado de Ash -el joven campeón- llegó al centro Pokémon sumamente enojado, parecía que su cuerpo era rodeado de un aura de fuego, por lo que su madre al verlo, lo dejó solo, alejándose de su camino lo más rápido que pudo.

— ¿Ash? —susurró la mujer de cabello castaño—. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Llegando a la puerta de su habitación temporal, dio un gran golpe en el centro de ésta para abrirla. Se sentía rabioso, sentía un coraje que nunca antes había sentido. ¿Cuál sería el origen de aquel sentimiento? No podía ser el equipo Rocket, esos era ya, el pan de cada día…

— ¿Por qué Misty? ¿Por qué?

Flashback Mode —»

_Misty tomó de su bolsa una pokébola—. Azumarill —el pokémon conejo de agua salió feliz de su pokébola—. Usa tu Hidropulso ahora —Azumarill creó rápidamente una gran esfera de agua, y se la lanzó a Meowth con toda su fuerza, azotándolo de tal forma que salió disparado por los aires—. ¡Eso! —festejó con su puño frente a ella. _

«— Flashback Mode

—Aquella batalla contra Meowth… — apoyo su mano en el mentón — No se parece en nada a la nuestra…

Flashback Mode —»

_Misty se paró sobre su rectángulo azul -en la piscina del gimnasio Celeste- con su mirada baja, Ash se paró en el rectángulo del mismo color, que estaba en el otro extremo de la piscina. Daisy se puso como juez de la batalla, apenas se enteró el motivo de la pelea. _

—_Bien competidores, esta es una batalla de gimnasio oficial, se usaran dos Pokémon por cada entrenador. En este combate se enfrenta Ash, actual campeón, contra la líder local, Misty. En juego se ha puesto una medalla para el pequeño Feli y una cita para el campeón. Si la líder ganaba, estos dos saldrán de este gimnasio para nunca volver. ¿Se entendió? —preguntó Daisy, ambos aceptaron con su cabeza, Feli estaba en las gradas con sus dedos cruzados para que Ash ganara._

—_¡Tú puedes Ash! —gritó el pequeñín desde la tribuna._

—_Comiencen —Daisy levantó los dos banderines. _

_Ash solo veía muy sonriente a Misty, en cambio ella, todo lo contrario, solo quería irse._

—_¡tú vas primero —dijo tomando una pokébola lanzándola a una plataforma de la piscina— Sceptile! —el Pokémon hierba aparece dando guardia ofensiva._

—_¡Ve Azumarill! —lanzó la pokébola hasta una de las plataformas, saliendo el azul Pokémon conejo._

— _¡Empieza tú primero Misty, quiero que esta batalla sea divertida, y no te quiero derrotar tan rápido! —dijo muy engreído._

—_¡ya verás Ash, te derrotaré tan rápido que ni tiempo te dará de respirar! —Y dio la primera orden—. ¡Hidrobomba!_

— _¡Sceptile, aguántalo! —cruzó sus brazos en forma defensiva, protegiéndose—. ¡Usa las plataformas para moverte, usa el doble equipo! —Sceptile desapareció, y apareció muchos espejismos de Sceptile, todos parados en las plataformas—. Tu turno Misty._

—_¡Maldito Ketchum! —se dijo con rabia—. ¡Azumarill, usa el rayo de hielo y termina de una buena vez con Sceptile! —Azumarill comenzó a disparar su rayo de hielo en todas las imágenes de Sceptile, pero sin resultados positivos._

—_¡ya basta de juegos Sceptile, usa hojas sables! —Sceptile de la nada apareció detrás de Azumarill, las hojas de sus brazos brillaron, e impactaron contra Azumarill, debilitando muy rápido al Pokémon de agua._

—_¡Azumarill no puede seguir luchando, el ganador de la ronda es Sceptile! —gritó Daisy levantando su brazo izquierdo, lugar donde estaba Ash._

— _¡Buen trabajo Sceptile —tomó su pokébola y regresó a Sceptile—, regresa! —miró a una furiosa Misty que solo estaba con su pokébola devolviendo a Azumarill y sacaba otra pokébola—. Mejor tranquilízate Misty, no quiero que esto sea aburrido._

—_¡Cállate Ketchum, a partir de ahora tu suerte se te acabó! —lanzó su pokébola, y de ella, en la piscina, apareció una enorme serpiente marina—. ¡Gyarados, acaba con esta batalla rápido!_

—_Veo que esto terminara muy rápido —solo tomó una pokébola, y la lanzó a una de las plataformas — ¡sal Snorlax, a pelear! — el gran Pokémon dormilón apareció, en esta ocasión muy despierto y bien parado en el campo de batalla._

—_¡la última ronda, Snorlax contra Gyarados, comiencen! — grita levantando sus dos brazos_

—_¡Gyarados, terminemos esto con un golpe, cola de agua! — la cola de Gyarados comienza a brillar con un celeste, rodeándola con anillos de agua._

—_¡Snorlax, bajo el agua! — Snorlax se sumerge bajo el agua y sale a la superficie saltando — mi querida Misty, este duelo es mío ¡golpe de hielo al agua de la piscina Snorlax! — el puño de Snorlax comienza a brillar, se impulsa hacia la superficie, y golpea el agua, congelándola por completo, dejando a Gyarados atrapado, y al no poder moverse, cae al suelo de hielo con gran potencia_

—_¡Gyarados, usa tu lanzallamas y derrite el hielo! — Gyarados comienza a disparar un poderoso lanzallamas en el suelo, derritiendo el hielo de su lugar, dejando un poco más de espacio y libertad a Gyarados — ¡Hidrobomba!_

—_¡Snorlax, terminemos esto, híper rayo! — el híper rayo choco con la Hidrobomba, ganándole fácilmente al ataque de agua, chocando contra Gyarados y dejándolo fuera de combate._

—_¡Gyarados ya no puede continuar, el ganador de la ronda es Snorlax y de la batalla, Ash Ketchum!_

«—Flashback Mode

—La batalla que tuvo conmigo fue totalmente indiferente para ella, peleaba como si solo quisiera sacarme de su vida rápidamente… Pero… _¿Por qué?_ ¿Por qué me corre así de su vida? —giró y cayó sobre su cama—. ¿Sera que mis interrogantes son ciertas, y que ella y yo nos conocemos de otro lado?… ¿o tal vez de otra vida…? —en ese instante golpearon sutilmente la puerta de la habitación—. ¿Quién? —preguntó desanimado.

—Ash, hijo ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Delia del otro lado de la puerta, tras recibir un si como respuesta, ingresó a la habitación—. ¿Necesitas hablar hijo? —ni bien termino de decir esa frase Ash corrió a los brazos de su madre—. ¿Ash?

—No sé qué hacer mamá… Por primera vez en mi vida no sé qué camino escoger….

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —lo separó un poco de ella, pero aún siguiendo abrazados

—Es que… Misty… es como una pieza extraña en mi vida… una pieza en mi puzzle que no encaja… pero siento que alguna vez calzó en mi vida, en cada parte de mi vida… —se apoyó en el hombro de su madre—. Mamá… no entiendo que me pasa… —Delia sonrió, lo separo completamente de ella, y ambos se sentaron en la cama.

—Veras hijo… yo ya te dije hace tiempo… no sé quién es esta joven, ni como terminaste así, pero no quiero verte sufrir hijo… me duele verte así… Pero… no puedo negar que es obvio lo que te pasa…

— ¿Y qué es lo que me pasa Mama? —Ash la miró confundido e inclinando un poco su cabeza.

—Pues esa obsesión por aquella joven que lloraba a tus pies…. Se ha convertido en un cariño muy especial por ella…

—O sea que esta sensación —apoyó sus manos en su pecho—, este ardor que siento aquí, que me duele cada vez que ella se hace la indiferentes es… es… —apenándose.

—Si mi Ash… es amor… amor, el más lindo sentimiento que un ser vivo puede sentir por otro…

—Pero ella, mamá… ¿De que me vale sentir esto por ella, si solo me lastima y no me hace feliz?

—Ay mi pequeño… —Delia le tomó las manos—, nadie dijo que el camino del amor es fácil, al contrario, está lleno de obstáculos, de sufrimiento, de lágrimas y de penas… Pero eso no le quita lo bonito, sino que le da un sabor más dulce al conseguirlo…

—Mamá —Ash nuevamente abrazó a Delia.

—Ash… dale tiempo, quizás se sienta un poco sofocada por tanta insistencia tuya. Déjala tranquila un tiempo, y veras que tras pensarlo un poco, sabrás si es que ella te corresponde, o no.

— ¿Y si no me corresponde? —preguntó aún escondido entre los brazos de su mamá.

—Si no te corresponde, debes ser fuerte… pero algo me dice que ese no es tu caso —Ash se separó de su mamá sumamente emocionado.

— ¿Tú crees? —Delia sonrió y afirmó con su cabeza.

—instinto de Madre, cariño, éste nunca falla…

—Entonces eso hare mamá… la dejaré tranquila lo que queda de festival.

…

El sol salía con fuerza del mar, aclarando la tan oscura noche de luna llena que habían vivido Ash y Misty. Esta última estaba recostada sobre su cama, aún con la Yukata de su madre, con la almohada toda mojada de las lágrimas que no pudo contener esa noche. Una suave brisa entraba por su ventana, moviendo sutilmente las cortinas lilas. No quería despertar, quería dormir por siempre si fuera posible, pero la voz de su hermana, no se lo permitió.

—Misty… —susurró Daisy suavemente mientras movía el hombro de su hermana—. Misty… despierta, te traje el desayuno…

—Daisy… —murmuró al despertarse, con sus ojos entre cerrados.

—Si… te traje un gran desayuno como te gusta a ti —le entregó la bandeja con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó extrañada.

—Sé que no estás muy bien que digamos —cerró el ojo derecho— y solo quiero darte un motivo para levantarte de esta cama con todo el ánimo… aunque sea una sola vez.

—Gracias —respondió tomando la bandeja.

—Ya, te dejo comer… —se acercó a la puerta—, nos vemos —salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, para luego apoyarse sobre ella—. Misty… ¿Por qué no confías en nosotras…? —y se alejó del lugar.

La pelirroja, miró atentamente el desayuno, y lo dejó en un lado. Primero necesitaba limpiar su cuerpo ya que su alma no podía. Salió del baño un momento después, envuelta en una bata, y una toalla en su cabeza. Ahora si disfruto de aquel desayuno, el cual estaba delicioso, no creía que estuviera hecho por sus hermanas. La idea la hizo sonreír, hace tiempo que no lo hacía, y todo gracias a ellas tres…Terminado el desayuno, tomó un vestido color musgo bastante liviano, el calor del día estaba bastante pesado, a pesar de que recién amanecía. Soltó su cabello de la toalla, y lo dejó caer sobre sus hombros, luego lo tomó e hizo una rosca con él. Su día empezaba ahora, y sus Pokémon la esperaban. Si bien, su día trascurría como era costumbre para ella, sentía que algo faltaba… como que su día estaba incompleto… Pero, ¿por qué? Era su gran duda...

Hacia la tarde, se había colocado un chaleco blanco con capucha, y estaba sentada en el trampolín de la piscina, aun pensando…

—Bien Staryu —gritaba desde la altura a su pokémon que estaba en el agua—. Ahí van —lanzó dos platos rojos al aire, los cuales fueron destruidos con el chorro de agua del pokémon— ¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora con tres! —lanzando tres platos.

Así pasó toda la tarde, entrenando con sus Pokémon, y era como ella creía, su vida parecía igual a como era antes de que Ash reapareciera en su vida…

— ¡Eso es! —se sobresaltó—. Ash no ha venido… —bajó su mirada—, bueno… es mejor así… creo…

…

Hacia la noche -en el centro de la ciudad- se sentía ya vibrar la energía del festival, Ash estaba esperando a su madre, pues le había prometido llevarla al festival a comer. Una vez reunidos, se dispusieron a pasarla bien. Paseando por la gran feria, iban comiendo un cono de helado, cuando escucho un «¡Ash!» Buscó la voz, para hallarse con su querida pelirroja, pero haciéndole caso al sabio consejo de su mamá, solo levantó su mano, realizo un gesto con ella, y siguió su camino junto a su madre, dejando a la muchacha

—Pero… ¿Qué? —susurró la joven, viendo cómo se alejaba el moreno con su madre.

…

Los días pasaron muy rápidamente, Misty aún esperaba que Ash llegara a molestarla, pero no lo hizo. ¿_Se habría aburrido de ella?_ Nuevamente la pena la invadió. Llegó al fin el último día del festival, las hermanas de Misty, y ésta debían dar otra obra para cerrar el gran evento de la ciudad, por lo que las hermanas mayores, estaban en la cocina hablando muy preocupadas por su futuro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —gritaron Lily y Violeta sumamente enojadas golpeando la mesa.

—Lo siento muchachas, no quiso… —suspiró Daisy dejándose caer sobre su silla—. Ash, no quiso ayudarnos, esta tarde se regresa a Pueblo Paleta, así que no estará para la función.

—¡Qué pena más grande! —declaró Lily—. Habían hecho una dupla tan bonita con la feíta.

—Si… —acotó Violeta—. Si Misty hubiera sido más amable con él, esto no estaría pasando.

—No es ese el hecho… ¡Es que a Ash le gusta nuestra hermana! —afirmó Daisy.

—A ese punto iba —Violeta se cruzó de brazos.

—En fin —suspiró—. Entendió que Misty no quiere nada con él, así que decidió dejarla tranquila…

—Y ahora… debemos buscar a alguien más… —en ese momento la puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe—. ¿eh?

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijeron? —exclamó Misty preocupada.

— ¿Qué debemos buscar a alguien más? —Misty negó con la cabeza—. ¿Lo de Ash? —ésta afirmó

—Si… ¿Cómo que se va?

—Bueno Misty, él no se va a quedar toda su vida, esperando que tú te decidas a aceptarlo o no…

—Pero no… —sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo hacia el centro pokémon donde ahora se alojaban el joven y su madre.

…

En el centro pokémon, había mucho alboroto, pues la última noche del festival, había atraído a mucha más gente de la que había. Incluso en la recepción, había gente acostada en los sillones de espera. La enfermera de cabello rosado no daba abasto, así que era ayudada por Delia en algunas cosas. Por mientras Ash, estaba en su habitación acomodando su ropa para regresar a pueblo Paleta, muy pensante…

Flashback Mode—»

—_Si realmente quieres a mi hermana no deberías irte. Ella ha pasado por algo muy grave, por eso es así como la ves, pero te garantizo que no es así. Créeme por favor._

—_Si te creo Daisy, pero… si ella quiere estar sola… es por algo ¿No?... —bajó la mirada—. No quiero interferir en su vida._

—_Pero Ash…_

—_Lo siento… esta tarde me regreso a mi pueblo, ya está decidido… —Daisy se molestó y se cruzó de brazos…_

—_Ho—Oh… —Ash la miró sumamente extrañado—. Ese es el nombre del pokémon que amargo a mi hermana._

— _¿Ho—Oh? —preguntó confundido — ¿Qué tiene que ver ese pokémon con todo esto?_

—_No lo sé, solo sé que ella hizo un pacto con él… ¿de qué?… no lo sé…_

— _¿Pacto? —llevó las manos a la cabeza—. ¿Cómo sabes eso? —Daisy se pasó las manos por sus antebrazos. _

—_Lo ha dicho tantas veces dormida… que creemos que es verdad…_

—_Con que un pacto con Ho—Oh —Ash se quedó pensante…_

«—Fin del Flashback Mode

—¿Será ese el motivo de todo esto…? —tomó de su bolsillo la mini Misty—. Pero… ¿Por qué un pacto? ¿Qué habría obtenido ella con esto? ¿Tener una vida amargada? —arrojó el anzuelo sobre la cama—. Ya Ash… ¡Basta!… Sigue tu vida como te han dicho tus amigos… Dejaré a esta linda chica, como un bonito sueño… —tomó el pañuelo, y lo envolvió en un papel, luego enganchó el anzuelo a éste—. Al menos me despediré de ti, con una nota y te regresare… tus cosas Misty… —cerró su bolso, y salió con éste y el de su mamá, en las manos. En la recepción del centro pokémon, se acercó a Delia que terminaba de ayudar a la enfermera con unos vasos.

— ¿Hijo? ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? —éste le afirmó con la cabeza.

—Si Mamá, es lo mejor… además debo representar a la liga en el próximo torneo… debo enfocarme en ello —se acercó a la enfermera y le entregó la nota—. Déselo a la líder del gimnasio, por favor.

—Por supuesto Ash — la enfermera tomó la nota con el pañuelo—. Yo se lo entrego.

—Gracias… —le sonrío y partió del centro pokémon muy deprisa. No quería ni encontrarse con la joven que lo hacía huir de ahí.

Cuando Misty llegó al centro Pokémon… éste ya se había marchado.

— ¿Ya se fue? —dijo la joven sumamente triste, sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse e inevitablemente las lágrimas salieron todas juntas.

—No llores — le exclamó la enfermera y le extendió un pañuelo, dejándola sorprendida.

—¡Mi pañuelo! —exclamó, al registrarlo bien, se halló también ahí con su anzuelo—. Pero… ¿Qué?

—Me dijo que te entregara esto, ahí en el pañuelo hay una nota —la enfermera hizo una reverencia— con permiso… — y se retiró.

—Ash… — saco el pañuelo del papel, y lo abrió:

_"Misty, me he dado cuenta de que mi presencia solo ha empeorado tu situación, y por eso he decidido retirarme. Te considero una chica muy especial, igual de hermosa en el interior como en el exterior, gracias por darme la oportunidad de conocerte. Espero que algún día puedas superar esa amargura que te envuelve y puedas ser feliz, yo también lo intentaré. Ash"_

—Si claro Ash Ketchum —se quejó la pelirroja arrugando el papel en su mano derecha—. Ni muerta te dejare ser feliz con otra —giró sobre sus pasos y salió del centro Pokémon más rápido de lo que había llegado, con dirección a la frontera. Pero antes, miró el cielo—. Ho-Oh… lo siento… no dejare que me sigas alejando de Ash, ni un minuto más —y volvió a mirar su camino.

En la frontera de Ciudad Celeste y el Monte Luna, Ash se había detenido a mirar la ciudad por última vez.

— ¿Esperas que venga, verdad? —comentó Delia con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

—Ay por Dios mamá… nada que ver —cerró sus ojos ofendido, y abrió uno «Adiós Misty» —pensó, y se volvió a encaminar hacia el Monte Luna. En ese instante, un ataque de estrellas rápidas les impidió el paso a la madre y a su hijo—. ¿Qué pasa? —un Staryu se posó ante ellos dos.

—¡Ay qué bonito Staryu! —exclamó Delia…

—Este Pokémon —Ash se acercó más a él, la estrella llevaba en su parte de arriba, atado el pañuelo de Misty y de éste colgaba el anzuelo—. No puede ser… —Delia lo miró, y Ash miró hacia el camino. Misty corría hacia él a toda velocidad—. Misty…

—Yo sabía —exclamó Delia emocionada al verla acercarse a ellos.

—Ash… —gritó la líder de gimnasio llegando a donde estaban ellos, saltó hacia Ash.

—Pero, pero… ¡¿Qué haces?! —le exigió todo nervioso, pero logró atajarla y Misty lo abrazó.

—Ya me canse Ash… que el mundo se venga abajo si quiere, ya no voy a callar lo que siento…

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Ash la separó de ella.

Delia sonrío nuevamente, tomó a Pikachu y los bolsos—. Regresaré al centro Pokémon —y se fue de ahí, sin recibir mucha atención.

—Contéstame algo por favor —éste afirmó—. ¿Qué es mejor? ¿Vivir un momento feliz por amar? O ¿Vivir toda una vida en soledad e infeliz?

— ¿Por qué esas preguntas tan raras?

—Tú respóndeme —acercó su rostro al de él—. Dime… ¿Qué prefieres?

—Por supuesto que vivir un momento pero el mejor… —Misty sonrió.

—Esa era la respuesta que esperaba oír —tomó el rostro del joven moreno y acercó su boca a la de él—. Yo, Misty, líder del gimnasio Celeste… —cerró sus ojos y luego lo miró de nuevo—, estoy enamorada, perdidamente enamorada de ti… Ash Ketchum.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —la felicidad parecía emanar del cuerpo de Ash.

—Si… desde siempre… —pero cuando está a punto de besarlo, un rayo cayó muy cerca de ellos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ash, protegiendo a Misty entre sus brazos.

—Lo siento Ash —la pelirroja bajó la mirada, ante el cielo gris oscuro.

— ¿Por qué pides las disculpas? —en eso, una luz dorada se posó frente a los dos, y el gran ave fénix descendió de los cielos…

* * *

Próximo capítulo:

_**Despertar**_


	12. 10: ¡Despertar!

**_Pokémon le pertenece a Nintendo Game Freak y a lo demás xD_**

**_El Fic nos pertenece a Kath~ y a Sire~_**

* * *

**Pacto de Vida por Amor**

**Capítulo X**

**Despertar**

* * *

—

* * *

— ¿Por qué pides las disculpas? —en eso, una luz dorada se posó frente a los dos, y el gran ave fénix desciende de los cielos…

Sus plumas multicolores destellaban en la oscuridad, el monte luna había desaparecido por completo al igual que la lejana ciudad Celeste; ambos jóvenes miraban a la majestuosa bestia legendaria.

—Ese es…—balbuceó Ash sin soltar a Misty que escondía su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

—… un momento… era todo lo que deseaba… —susurraba Misty destrozada aguantando las lágrimas, sus manos apretaban con fuerza las ropas de Ash casi asegurándose que no podrían separarla de él.

—Ya veo… —dijo Ash bajando la mirada, Ho-Oh había aterrizado frente a ellos mientras una eterna serenidad emanaba de su cuerpo, aquel ave que le había guiado en sus viajes, aquel que le había dado la inspiración yacía frente a él, negándole lo que más deseaba, las palabras de Daisy resonaban en su cabeza….

Flashback Mode—»

_—Ho-Oh… —Ash la miró sumamente extrañado—. Ese es el nombre del pokémon que amargó a mi hermana._

— ¿Ho-Oh? —preguntó confundido—. ¿Qué tiene que ver ese pokémon con todo esto?

—No lo sé, solo sé que ella hizo un pacto con él… ¿De qué?… no lo sé…

«—Fin del Flashback

—Misty… —susurró Ash mirando como la otra rebosaba de lágrimas entre sus brazos, la impotencia se apoderó de él, mas fue interrumpido por la voz del pokémon.

—Recuerdo haberte advertido las consecuencias de tus pasadas acciones Misty —empezó a comunicar el pokémon por su telepatía—, teníamos un acuerdo Misty, un contrato de vida por vida…—la voz de Misty comenzó a retumbar en el ambiente, Ash quedó petrificado al oír aquellas palabras, la pelirroja -por otro lado- se volvió en blanco escuchándose a sí misma y ver la reacción de Ash.

«_Yo, Misty, líder del gimnasio Pokémon de Agua, comprometo mi alma a Ho-Oh por el alma de Ash…_»

—No…. — susurra Misty alejándose de Ash entre lágrimas, las voces seguían

«_Para la recuperación de su alma, accedo a que las personas que me han alguna vez querido…_»

— ¡Detente! —exclamó entre llantos dando breves pasos hacia aquella deidad, pero cayó arrodillada sin fuerzas. Ash yacía inmóvil.

«…_ no me reconozcan y no exista para ellos. Para que cumpla su sueño, accedo a nunca buscarlo para que me recuerde_. »

—. . . . Misty. . . — nombró Ash mirándola en el suelo, diversas emociones recorrían su cuerpo, ella había…

«_Ni permitir que me recuerde. Y para tomar del inframundo su alma y que viva hasta que su vida se termine, entrego mi aura a Giratina._ »

—¡NOOOOO! —exclamó Ash echándose al suelo con los ojos como platos, todo estaba regresando a él; cada momento juntos, el rio donde ella lo pescó, la bicicleta destruida, su temor a los insectos, su batalla en Celeste, el ataque de los Tentacool, el santa Ana, la torre fantasma, Togepi, el acto de la sirenita, la liga Pokémon, las Islas Naranjas, su pelea por Totodile, su encuentro en las copas remolino, la conferencia plateada, la despedida… el pañuelo…. El anzuelo…. Todo, había vuelto a su memoria, ella siempre estuvo ahí.

—Lo… lo lamento Ash yo…—lloraba Misty sin poder verle, Ho-Oh les miraba con recelo.

—La vida es frágil —dijo Ho-Oh iniciando la explicación— todos tenemos un tiempo de expiración, mi deber siempre ha sido el de traer la paz al mundo, un mundo donde Pokémon y humanos puedan convivir en armonía, tus enemigos mostraron una fuerza que acabo por destruirme y al salvarme perdiste tu vida en el proceso. Ella te la devolvió en un acto de devoto amor, entregando la suya, por la tuya —Ash le miraba negando con la cabeza aquellas palabras le caían duramente mientras revivía los acontecimientos de hace ya años, ella le había salvado, entregó su alma por la suya, pero seguía sin creérselo.

—Espera —titubeó Ash—, entonces… ¿Cómo es que ella está...?

—Ella es un cuerpo vacío, no tiene aura, permanece en este mundo por una promesa que hizo.

—Una, ¿promesa? —espetó Ash confundido, la realización de todo hizo que perdiera el aliento, ya estaba todo claro esa era la razón.

Flashback Mode—»

_—Contéstame algo por favor —éste afirmó—. ¿Qué es mejor? ¿Vivir un momento feliz por amar? O ¿Vivir toda una vida en soledad e infeliz?_

«—Fin del Flashback

—Al menos… logré decirte lo que sentía…—susurró Misty volteándose a verlo, su cuerpo se desvanecía lentamente en las sombras, era casi traslucida, podía verse claramente a través de su cuerpo. Las lágrimas brillaban al resbalar por sus mejillas— … soy feliz Ash, lograste tu sueño, y... a pesar de no haber estado presente en aquellos momentos de gloria, al menos sé que me correspondiste y nunca te olvidaste de mí —Ash no lograba moverse, estaba clavado al suelo, ¿Por qué todo esto le sonaba a despedida? No podía terminar así ¿o sí? Mientras él analizaba la situación, una sonrisa irónica cubrió los labios femeninos—. ¡Qué raro, ¿no? A pesar de todo esto, nunca te olvidaste de mí… ni el poder de los dioses fue capaz de eso… Te amo Ash, siempre supe que eras especial… nunca cambies por favor —con esas últimas palabras desapareció.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —alcanzó a gritar Ash saltando a donde se encontraba ella para ver cómo se desvaneció frente a sus propios ojos—. ¡MISTY! —estaba destrozado, había desaparecido, movía sus manos de un lado a otro buscándola pero era en vano se había ido, otra vez… la había perdido, en ese momento sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos—. ¡TÚ! —exclamó levantándose del suelo a media que la ira iba apoderándose de su ser, el pokémon legendario seguía firme ante él.

—Lo que pasa es lo que debe de pasar, todos somos autores de nuestro destino, tú decidiste entregarme tu aura, ella decidió entregarte la suya al fin y al cabo esto era lo que tenía que pasar.

— ¡NO! —gritaba Ash— ¡NO LAS COSAS NO TIENEN PORQUE SER ASI!

—Ella hubiera permanecido en este mundo de no haberse acercado a ti, o tal vez debería decir, que hubiera permanecido en este mundo de no haberte empeñado en buscarla fuiste. Tú y tu obsesión son los que llevaron a esto.

—… ¿Qué...? —las palabras de Ho-Oh retumbaron en sus oídos, era todo su culpa.

—Se ha tomado los que nos pertenecía, has de vivir la vida que te fue otorgada, mi deber aquí ya está hecho —terminó el pokémon elevándose en una bruma dorada dejando a un Ash mudo, los cielos se aclararon mientras el pokémon marchaba hacia el horizonte. A los pocos minutos se halló en el claro, completamente solo, con un Staryu completamente desconsolado al lado de un cinturón lleno de pokébolas.

Todo había vuelto a cómo debía ser desde un principio; todos habían recobrado su memoria y la confusión era el centro de discusión de sus amigos. Ash estaba solo, reprimido en una habitación color lila, recostado sobre el costado de la cama, la luz de los astros cursaban día a día tras la ventana de la habitación, tenía días que no comía nada, solo pensaba en lo egoísta que fue; ella se lo había dicho bien claro, no podían estar juntos, debía dejarla en paz, pero él... ¡Él fue el que causo todo esto! ¡Él y su maldita obsesión!

Y ahora ella no estaba.

Flashback Mode—»

_La corriente lo llevaba contra su voluntad bajo las aguas, pensaba que era su fin cuando lo vio un anzuelo, sin pensarlo se sujetó de él; unos minutos más tarde salió a la superficie para caer sobre las duras rocas, el agua no le dejaba respirar por lo que la tos era inevitable._

—No, es un niño —dijo una voz aguda a su lado— ¡Oh… y un pokémon! Awww, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la voz, una chica le había salvado.

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió Ash a la pregunta, la chica se enojó y le profeto una cachetada.

— ¡Tú no! Mira lo que le has hecho al pobrecillo —exclamó la pelirroja acercándose a Pikachu—. ¿Está respirando? —preguntó preocupada.

—Pues no sé —respondió el niño sin saber que decir, irritando a la otra—, creo que si…

— ¡Pero no te quedes ahí! ¡Necesita un doctor cuanto antes! Hay un centro médico muy cerca de aquí tienes que llevarlo ahora —le informó la chica casi regañándolo. Se levantó del suelo para encontrarse frente a frente con ella con Pikachu entre sus brazo.

— ¿Te refieres a un hospital?

—Sí, para Pokémon. —respondió la pelirroja a la pregunta.

— ¿Puedes decirme por donde me voy?

—Si, por ahí. —indicó con su mano el camino detrás de él, cuando la barbada de Spearow que le perseguían dieron señas de acercarse. Ambos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía el sonido, sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo hacia donde la chica le había indicado.

— ¡AHÍ VIENEN!— exclamó alejándose—. ¡Aahh corre! —terminó diciendo colocando a Pikachu en una bicicleta naranja que parecía tener un "úsame" en el manubrio.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó la chica sin entender que pasaba, aparentemente el chico pensaba llevarse su bicicleta sin permiso.

—La tomaré prestada —replicó éste marchándose con ésta.

— ¡No! ¡Es mi bicicleta! —reclamó la chica pero ya se había ido.

— ¡TE LA DEVOLVERE ALGUN DÍA! —exclamó desapareciendo en el bosque.

«— Fin del Flashback

—Ese fue el día que la conocí… nunca pensé… que —soltó una pequeña sonrisa—… esos Spearow… Gracias a ellos, Pikachu y yo nos hicimos los mejores amigos… y gracias a ellos fue que conocí a Misty… De no ser por ellos…

Flashback Mode —»

_— ¡Ya te tengo! —exclamó la misma voz que le sacó del rio. Volteando para verla vio que estaba muy enojada, respiraba con dificultad y su ceño era bastante pronunciado, cargaba lo que antes hubiera sido llamado bicicleta con solo su mano izquierda, aparentemente esta chica no era una chica normal—. ¡SABIA QUE TE ENCONTRARIA AQUÍ! —exclamó con enojo al muchacho que estaba tras el recibidor del centro pokémon. Éste señalaba con asombro a la bicicleta destruida._

— ¡O-oye ¿qué le pasó a tu bicicleta?! —preguntó asombrado.

— ¿Qué le paso a mi bicicleta?, tú la tomaste jovencito y esto fue lo que dejaste cuando la tomaste para salvar a tu pokémon. —reclamó la chica algo cínica señalando como la bicicleta había quedado tras el incidente. Ash no sabía que decir, se sentía apenado, pero la chica le daba miedo, llevo sus manos al frente de él intentando calmarla—. Ahora entiendo por qué estás en esas… ¡Aahh aaaaaahh! —dijo cuándo súbitamente el peso de la bicicleta pudo con ella y cayó al suelo, saliendo detrás del recibidor fue a ayudarle.

—Déjame ayudarte…—dijo Ash tendiéndole una mano apenado, pero ella rechazó su ayuda dejándolo fuera de sitio.

— ¡No necesito tu ayuda! Y vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi bicicleta.

—Yo te compensare, te prometo que sí, de verdad… Pero no puedo hacer nada por tu bicicleta hasta que…—dijo desanimado mirando hacia la puerta por donde se había ido la enfermera.

— ¡No quiero ninguna de tus tontas excusas solo quiero mi bicicleta nueva!

—Es mi Pokémon Pikachu… él no se encuentra nada bien… —dicho esto la furia de la chica desapareció, dejando de lado a un Ash preocupado y comprensión por el lado de la otra.

— ¿Y está muy grave?

—Creo que si… y no puedo hacer absolutamente nada por ayudarle….

«—Fin del Flashback

—Ese día… los Rocket atacaron el centro pokémon, Pikachu y yo nos encargamos de ellos destruimos el centro ese día y salvamos a todos al mismo tiempo… Después de eso Misty viajó conmigo por mucho que yo me rehusara a aceptarla, reclamándome siempre sobre su bicicleta; luego todo quedaría en el olvido y nos convertiríamos en amigos… ¡No! En más que amigos… fui un tonto al no darme cuenta de nada —la puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente dejando entrar a una Delia sumamente preocupada, detrás de ésta estaban Pikachu y Azumarill. En sus manos, cargaba una bandeja repleta de comida, día tras día se repetía la rutina, ella entraba, le dejaba la comida y se iba, y cada día aumentaba la preocupación. Sus amigos llamaban para preguntar como seguía, a todos les golpeó, pero Ash era caso aparte; siempre recordando anécdotas de las que su mente fue privada por los últimos años.

Fotografías que habían sido cambiadas por arte de magia habían vuelto a cómo debían ser, mostrándola en cada una de aquellas tomadas durante sus regreso a pueblo Paleta en cada aventura.

—… No…—dijo a su pokémon negándose a comer algo.

—Pikapi…

—Ya te dije que no…—Pikachu se molestó y se montó sobre su regazo reclamándole pero él no le hacía caso.

— ¡Es suficiente! —exclamó en un tono que ni su propio amigo conocía, Pikachu bajo la mirada y se fue cabizbajo hacia la cama de Misty donde se sentó junto al deprimido Azumarill.

—Pikapi…

—Azu... Azu…

El plato de comida se vería suculento para cualquiera que lo viera, sin embargo para él no eran más que un desperdicio. No necesitaba de eso si lo que deseaba era reunirse con su querida Misty. A donde ella había ido, uno no necesitaba comer…

—Estoy cansada de esto Sam…—dijo una Delia sumamente preocupada por el videoteléfono, el profesor Oak hablaba desde el otro lado del teléfono, él y Tracey habían regresado a pueblo Paleta todo el asunto de Ash tenía a sus pokémon sumamente preocupados—. No come, no duerme, no habla con nadie… incluso trata mal a Pikachu… ¡Ni siquiera comprendo el cómo se mantiene así!

—Esta situación ha sido muy dura para todos pero hay que entender que Ash ha de pasarla mucho peor -si lo que nos conto es cierto- sobre él recae el sentimiento de culpa… Mientras siga pensando que todo esto fue por su causa no podremos hacer nada…

—Si ya sabe cómo es del terco —interrumpió una voz con tono amargo, un joven de unos veinte de cabellos castaños.

—Gary…—señaló el profesor en negativa.

—Abuelo, tú sabes cómo es Ash, lo que necesita es una buena paliza, solo hay que sacarlo de su fase de víctima.

— ¿Y cómo se supone lo haga? Ya intente todo y nada sirve —continuó Delia desesperada.

—Escuche señora Ketchum —dijo Gary acercándose a la pantalla mirándola fijamente, su temple serio y preocupado al mismo tiempo—, entre a ese cuarto y enfréntelo si sigue esperando a que él lo supere por si solo…. siendo franco sería como esperar que a un Slowpoke se le ocurriera la cura al cáncer…

—No hay que ser tan duro… —comentó Tracey ante aquel comentario, el profesor seguía negando con la cabeza.

—Delia, aunque no comparto del todo la idea, estoy de acuerdo en que hay que hacerle ver que no es el fin del mundo.

—Lamentablemente no será tan fácil abuelo, normalmente una pelea basta para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, sin embargo… ahora es diferente…—dijo Gary dubitativo mirando a ningún lado, un suspiro cruzo sus labios volteándose a mirar al video teléfono—. Esto es lo que haremos….

La brisa de la noche entraba en la habitación, Azumarill se había quedado dormido sobre la cama, Pikachu seguía contemplando a su entrenador, el plato de comida seguía completamente lleno.

—Pikachu… —llamó Ash en voz débil, el pokémon pareció sorprendido de tal acto sin embargo, no hay más que tristeza en su actuar, podía sentir como su entrenador se esfumaba lentamente al pasar de los días.

— ¿Pikapi?

—Oye… lamento haberlos tratado mal estos días… yo…

— ¡Pikapi! ¡Pikaaa Pikachu! —reclamaba el pokémon a su amo.

—Pi… ka… chu…

— ¡Pika! —exclamó dándole un bofetón, la mejilla le quedo roja. De sus ojos solo resbalaban lágrimas.

—Fue mi culpa Pikachu… de no haber sido tan sonso…

— ¡Pikachu! ¡Pikachupi chuu!

— ¿Dices que Misty está molesta conmigo?

— ¡SI!

—… Si es verdad, ella siempre se enojaba conmigo por este tipo de cosas, siempre estaba muy pendiente de mí…. Espera…— dijo saliendo de su trance.

— ¿Qué pasa? —dijo Pikachu mirándolo confundido.

— ¿Ash?

—… Ya termine de enloquecer… al menos es una buena señal… los delirios indican que me llega la hora….

— ¡NO SEAS TONTO!—le reclamó el pokémon eléctrico dándole otro bofetón, los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. No puedes irte…. No puedes dejarme solo…. —su voz era aguda, al borde de lo que se llamaría desesperada.

_¿Realmente estaba escuchando a su Pokémon?  
_  
—Pikachu….

—… ¿Nos dejaras a todos cómo pasó con ellos…? —dijo señalando al pobre Azumarill, el pokémon lloraba en sueños, todos decían que Ash era el más afectado, sin embargo ninguno tomó en cuenta el cómo se sentirían sus pokémon. El brillo se les había ido, ninguno hacia nada más que llorar y lamentarse, muchos habían enfermado, las hermanas de Misty ya no sabían qué hacer, si seguían así era probable que el gimnasio cerrara.

—Pikachu... —es verdad, había estado tan concentrado en sus propios problemas que no había sido bastante egoísta, no había pensado en los demás. Si él se iba… ¿qué sería de ellos?

—Ya es muy tarde…

— No, ¡nunca es tarde!—le dijo saltando de su regazo hacia la mesita de noche.

— ¿Qué… que estás haciendo? —Pikachu se había dedicado a abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche para sacar un papel dorado en forma de pergamino.

—Nosotros nunca nos rendimos ¿recuerdas?

—Eso es…

— ¡Siempre hacemos de lo imposible posible! ¡Nosotros nunca te abandonaremos!— dijo Pikachu mientras luces salían de su cinturón, en cuestión de segundos la habitación se llenó con la presencia de sus Pokémon.

—Chicos… —en esos momentos no supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas para llorar como lo hizo.

—Llorar es para tontos…—dijo una voz seria desde el rincón, Sceptile miraba a Ash desde la puerta del cuarto, donde estaba recostado.

—Tienes razón, ¡A LA CARGA! —exclamó Ash saliendo del cuarto con todos sus Pokémon pisándole los talones.

En la cocina Delia Ketchum seguía en el teléfono buscando soluciones para la depresión de su hijo cuando éste pasó con su batallón como cometa hacia las escaleras camino a planta baja de la residencia Celeste.

— ¡Debo encontrar una forma u otra! —dijo saltándose el último escalón aterrizando en el suelo.

— ¡Debemos encontrar a Ho—Oh! —le sugirió Pikachu saltando a su lado seguido de los demás. Ash asintió y salió del gimnasio, sacando el contrato de Misty. El cielo nocturno era alumbrado por pequeñas luces de colores a lo largo del sendero que comunicaba hacia el gimnasio, eran los pocos rastros que el Festival había dejado para las jóvenes líderes, las nubes se movían calmadamente en las alturas junto con las copas de los árboles meciéndose al compás del viento, tanta tranquilidad era deprimente, y él planeaba acabar con su depresión y hacer que un sol apareciera en esa noche que no dejaba de acosarlo.

—…. Es tiempo…. —dijo en sus adentros preparándose para iniciar su plan.

—Estamos contigo —le dijo Pikachu a su lado, y con un asentimiento procedió a llamar al pokémon legendario.

"HO-OH, SOY YO ASH DESEO HABLAR CONTIGO ¡TENGO UNA PROPOSICION QUE HACERTE!"

Pero nada ocurría, la noche seguía impasible. Una vez más se preparó para lanzar su llamado…

"¡HO-OH SOY ASH NECESITO VERTE. TENGO UNA PROPOSICION QUE HACERTE!"

La brisa de la noche seguía agitando suavemente los árboles alrededor del gimnasio celeste y ningún pokémon legendario bajaba a escuchar las plegarias del moreno haciendo que éste empezara a desesperarse.

— ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

—Ash…—lo llamó Delia desde las puertas del gimnasio.

—¿Por qué?...

—Hijo…

—No lo entiendo…

—Ho-Oh no vendrá Ash… —dijo Delia acercándose a un desconsolado y confundido Ash.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó éste intentando comprender el porqué de aquel comentario y que tan cierto era.

—Gary me dijo que Ho-Oh querrá poner a prueba tu fe y qué solo buscando en el lugar correcto encontrarías lo que estás buscando.

— ¿Gary?

—Ash, hijo. Todos tus amigos quieren ayudarte, están preocupados por ti. Están en Pueblo Paleta esperando que tomes una decisión.

—…En el lugar correcto… creo que ya sé a qué te refieres… Misty….— pensaba Ash para sí mismo contemplando las estrellas, con su corazón latiendo a prisa la visión de cierta ciudad atravesó sus pensamientos.

—Mamá, gracias. Iremos a Casa hay unas cosas que necesito hacer.

Pueblo Paleta lucía como siempre, solo que ahora era más famosa que antes, tener a Oak como su residente le daba algo de importancia al pueblo, sin embargo no fue sino hasta que un pequeño de pueblo Paleta se hiciese campeón que entrenadores de todas partes se acercaban a conocer dicha localidad de Kanto.

El laboratorio se caracterizaba por ser el corral de crianza de pokémon de todos los entrenadores de Kanto, pero en estos momentos parecía haberse convertido en un cuartel general, todos aquellos cercanos a Ash se habían centrado en aquel lugar con un objetivo en específico: ayudarle a recuperar a Misty.

— ¡Ya era hora! —exclamó una voz aguda a los recién llegados.

—May, Max gracias por estar aquí —saludó Ash agradecido, los hermanos de Hoenn estaban frente a él junto a Tracey y el profesor.

—Ash… El profesor nos contó todo, no podíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. En especial después de que nos diéramos cuenta de todo lo que pasó… — dijo el peli azulado con pesadumbre, ya no era un pequeño niño. Debía tener unos catorce o quince años, su hermana May, tenía dos años más que él era toda una señorita o más bien una coordinadora pokémon bastante famosa.

— ¡Todo estará bien! —gritó una voz animada desde lejos -una chica peli azulada un tanto menor que la castaña- salió seguida de un Gary bastante serio.

— ¡Dawn! —exclamó Ash sorprendido—, has venido también, de verdad, gracias.

—Deberías darle las gracias a Gary, él nos llamó a todos— comentó otra voz, pero ésta era masculina y un tanto grave, provenía de un moreno alto de ojos achinados.

—Brock…

—Y bien ¿Ash ya sabes que vas a hacer? —preguntó Gary despectivamente abriéndose camino hasta el campeón.

—Sé que pensamos en lo mismo: Ecruteak —Gary echo un bufido y cruzó sus brazos complacido.

—Parece que al menos tu cabeza está pensando bien —las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, ambos en sintonía, parecían leerse la mente.

El resto de la noche se fue con Ash narrando lo sucedido, rompiéndose por dentro en miles de pedazos al recordar como Misty se evaporaba frente a él y de, como sus manos se llenaron de nada al desaparecer. Las chicas lloraban inconsolablemente y los chicos solo mostraban caras de preocupación.

—No sabía que los Pokémon podían ser crueles...—dijo Max desconsolado, tenía los ojos acuosos pero no mostraba mayor sentimiento, se había hecho más fuerte a medida que creció y era ya todo un entrenador Pokémon.

—Un Pokémon no puede ser cruel —explicó el profesor Oak—. Aquellos Pokémon que malos se vuelven, son solo por complacer los que sus amos quieren...

—Abuelo no es tiempo para tus poemas.

—¡Debemos hacer algo! —exclamó Tracey levantándose de su silla—. Pero con solo ir a Ecruteak no lograremos nada, no es como que él bajara solo porque si...

—Ecruteak es una ciudad llena de historia, en ella esta la mayor parte de la historia conocida de Ho-Oh y las bestias legendarias, los Pokémon legendarios de Johto. Pero si es verdad, que no será tan fácil...

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse —dijo Dawn interrumpiendo el discurso de Gary.

—Ella siempre con su positivismo...—susurró Max de soslayo.

—Normalmente cada vez que lo dice uno debe preocuparse más...—le comentó Brock al oído haciendo que el más joven asintiera. Ambos recibieron un picotazo de parte de Piplup, el Pokémon acompañante de la joven coordinadora.

—Pero... Ash...—dijo May—. Tracey y Gary tienen razón... ¿Qué planeas hacer? ¿Montarte a la torre y llamar a Ho-Oh?

—Si eso es lo que debo hacer, eso haré... haré lo que sea necesario.

—Entonces esta dicho... ¡nos vamos a Ecruteak!

* * *

Próximo Capitulo:

**_¡La Leyenda de Ecruteak cobra vida! ¡Las tres pruebas a vencer!_**


	13. 11: ¡La Leyenda de Ecruteak cobra vida!

**_Pokémon le pertenece a Nintendo Game Freak y a lo demás xD_**

**_El Fic nos pertenece a Kath~ y a Sire~_**

* * *

La tarde caía lentamente, el sol se ocultaba tras los cerros del pequeño pueblito al suroeste de Kanto. Las estrellas como diminutas chispas aparecían en el cielo, sobre una pequeña cabaña. Adentro de ésta, sus habitantes estaban preparando sus mochilas para lo que sería una nueva aventura para ellos, aunque para el joven campeón, era algo más. Desde la ventana de su habitación, miraba aquel atardecer, que lucía tan triste como él se sentía en ese momento. Su vida había cambiado totalmente en un parpadeo, y frente a él, solo estaba presente aquella imagen de su querida pelirroja desapareciendo delante de sus ojos.

* * *

_**Pacto de Vida por Amor**_

_**Capitulo XI**_

_**¡La Leyenda de Ecruteak cobra vida! ¡Las tres pruebas a vencer!**_

* * *

— ¿Dónde dejo estas provisiones, Brock? —preguntó la mujer de cabello castaño, señalando a su Mr. Mime que cargaba una gran bolsa de papel, llena de comida.

—Déjemela ahí nomás, señora Ketchum, ya ligerito la guardo —respondió el moreno de cabello en punta.

Las muchachas del grupo, aún lucían preocupadas, miraban escaleras arriba, la puerta de la habitación de Ash. La de cabello castaño, solo movió su cabeza en negativa, y siguió con sus preparativos, la de cabello azul en cambio, subió las escaleras, sin prestarle atención a la dueña de casa, que le pedía que no.

— ¿Ash? —preguntó tras la puerta luego de golpear—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Ya… —respondió la voz del otro lado, sin ganas—. Pasa Dawn… —y abrió la puerta.

—Gracias —cerró la puerta detrás de ella—. Oye Ash… —éste la miró—, ya tenemos todo listo para viajar. ¿Saldremos en la mañana, verdad?

— ¿En la mañana? — rio de forma burlona, y le negó moviendo su dedo índice—. No, querida amiga, saldremos en cuanto llegue Gary con el profesor Oak. Y según vi por mi ventana, eso debe ser… —el timbre de la casa sonó en ese instante— justo ahora… —tomó su mochila, y bajó a paso veloz, las escaleras.

El profesor Oak, y su nieto esperaban abajo para iniciar el gran viaje a ciudad Ecruteak.

—Conseguí dos Jeeps —explicó Gary cruzado de brazos—, ellas nos llevaran hasta ciudad Azafrán, en un par de horas; luego ahí, tomamos el Tren Magnético hacia ciudad Goldenrod. Y ahí… caminaremos hasta nuestro destino… ¿Te parece bien?

—Me parece Perfecto —exclamó Ash con una gran sonrisa—. Sí que resultaste eficiente.

—Y bue… que decir —movió su cabello hacia atrás— sigo siendo el mejor —contestó dejando escapar una risa, que también contagió a Ash—. Bueno ya… deja de reírte de mí —le pasó unas tarjetas—. Estos son los pases para el tren, no los pierdas.

—No te preocupes —le dio uno a cada uno—. Entonces… ¡Dawn! —está bajando rápidamente las escaleras, tomó su mochila y levantó las manos.

—¡Dawn lista!

— ¿May? —ésta pone su mano en la frente como militar.

— ¡Lista!

— ¿Max? ¿Brock? ¿Tracey?

—Listos Ash —respondieron al unísono. Ash miró a Gary, y éste asentó con la cabeza.

—Bien Ash… ¿Listo para la prueba más importante de tu vida? —preguntó Gary observándolo directamente a los ojos. El joven campeón aspiró profundo y exhaló.

—Si Gary… estoy listo.

Así, despidiéndose de Delia, y del profesor Oak, los siete salieron camino a ciudad Azafrán a toda prisa. En un Jeep, iba Brock conduciendo junto con Ash, May y Dawn; en el otro conducido por Gary, iban Tracey y Max. Llegaron a la ciudad casi de madrugada. La aguja pequeña del centro Pokémon marcaba las cinco de la mañana. Habían decidido descansar un rato en el lugar, ya que el primer tren salía a las siete.

Todos dormían en el centro Pokémon, menos Ash, él estaba con la enfermera Joy, revisando los Pokémons de Misty. Ya que por lo menos Azumarill no dejaba de llorar.

— ¡Que triste debe ser para ellos! —exclamó la enfermera de cabello rosado—. No te preocupes Ash, ni bien logre estabilizar sus emociones, los enviaré de regreso al gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad celeste.

—Gracias Enfermera Joy… Muchas Gracias…

Para las seis y media de la mañana, todo el grupo estaba preparado para seguir camino a Johto. Con sus mochilas en sus espaldas, salieron del centro Pokémon hacia la estación del tren. Una vez arriba del transporte magnético, Ash sentía en su corazón que estaba más cerca de volver a ver a su querida pelirroja que nunca.

El paseo estaba muy tranquilo, las muchachas iban viendo el paisaje, aunque poco se veía a tanta velocidad.

«Estamos saliendo de la región Kanto —dijo una voz— En segundos más…» pero una explosión hizo detener la voz de la mujer.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ash angustiado.

Una gran seguidilla de truenos y relámpagos invadió al tren magnético dejándolo sin electricidad. A oscuras, poco a poco el tren fue deteniéndose. May tenía sujetado a su hermano, la repentina tormenta tenía a todos muy asustados

—Pero… ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Gary, viendo por la ventana, pero nada logro ver, la gran cantidad de rayos, cegaba el hecho de solo tratar de mirar hacia afuera. Un último estruendo hizo estallar cada uno de los vidrios del tren. Los jóvenes, lograron esconderse bajó sus mochilas, justo a tiempo de que algún vidrio los lastimara.

— ¿Están bien? —preguntó Ash al grupo, estos un poco asustados, asentaron con su cabeza—. ¡Qué bueno!

— ¿Por qué pasa esto? —Dawn tomó las manos de May—. Es como que no quieren que lleguemos a la región Johto.

— ¿Tú crees? —le preguntó May elevando una ceja—. Vaya… Pero… ¿Quién?

—Es fácil… —exclamó Ash, mirando por su ventana—. El mismo Ho-Oh…

—Ash… —Brock se le acercó—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Miren —sacó su mano por lo que antes era una ventana— ahí… está Raikou —el aullido de este Pokémon invadió todo el lugar—. Tengo que ir a buscarlo… —trató de salir por la ventana pero Tracey y Gary lo detuvieron—. ¿Qué hacen? ¡Suéltenme!

—Ash no podemos dejarte ir así nada más —dijo Gary quien lo tenía del brazo derecho

—Exacto, puede ser peligroso —Tracey lo tenía del izquierdo.

—Miren —soltándose de los dos—. Yo voy a ir quieran o no… —lanzó una pokébola, y salió por la ventana solo en compañía de Pikachu.

—¡Ay este hombre! —exclamó May molesta.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Dawn junto sus manos frente a ella

—Solo nos queda esperar… que Ash regrese… —Brock suspiró y luego miró hacia donde Ash se alejaba con Staraptor—. Solo nos queda esperarlo…

…

Ash, mientras volaba sobre el lomo de su Pokémon respondiendo al desafío de aquel tigre legendario de grandes colmillos; Raikou le esperaba mirándole altaneramente su pelaje brilloso resplandecía al tronar de los relámpagos y alrededor de su cabeza se formaba una nube tormentosa y alzando con orgullo su cola en forma de rayo. Le esperaba desde el pequeño cerro alzando sobre Ash las nubes de tormenta tornándolas más amenazantes a medida que se acercaba. Pero no podía detenerse ahora... su meta estaba adelante y ya no había vista atrás.

— ¿Qué deseas de mí? —preguntó Ash, una vez en frente del gran Pokémon del trueno. El Pokémon solo aulló, y dejó caer un sinfín de rayos alrededor de Ash—. ¡Pikachu! —el Pokémon se subió a la cabeza de Staraptor y con su rayo, empezó a despejar cada rayo que caía—. Derecha… Izquierda… Izquierda de nuevo… —así Ash fue guiando a Pikachu, a eliminar los rayos que amenazaban con carbonizarlos.

—Buenos reflejos… tienes buena conexión con Pikachu… **—**comentó una voz altanera desde algún sitio. Ash abrió enormes sus ojos café, buscando el lugar desde donde provenía aquella voz.

— ¿Quién? ¿Quién dijo eso? —preguntaba temeroso al no ver nadie a su alrededor.

—Veamos qué tan audaz eres para usar esa habilidad, a tu favor —exclamó la voz al mismo tiempo que Raikou se lanzó sobre Ash y sus Pokémons.

— ¡No puedes ser! —reconoció Ash brincando del lugar, debido a que Staraptor se movió rápidamente para evitar el golpe. Para su suerte, logró caer de rodillas al suelo, sin causarse menor daño, mientras Raikou aterrizaba también en el suelo, frente a él.

—Pero… —exclamó corriendo hacia otro lugar rápidamente, para evitar un nuevo ataque eléctrico—. ¿Qué haces?

—¡Ash! —gritaron Pikachu y Staraptor desde el aire.

—Humano… —dijo la bestia caminando lentamente hacia él, corrientes salían de su brillante pelaje a medida que se acercaba más—. Yo soy Raikou, hijo del trueno, uno de los tres vigilantes de la tierra. Mis ojos, son los ojos de la paz, y tú acabas de entrar en un juicio.

— ¿Juicio? —repitió perplejo.

—El camino a la torre se abrirá entre la luz de mis relámpagos, una vez que estos se hayan extinguidos. Mientras eso pasa… —se colocó en posición de batalla—. Yo seré tu enemigo.

—Es decir, que… ¿Tengo que vencerte para poder avanzar hasta ciudad Ecruteak? —el Pokémon asentó con su cabeza—. Ok… —una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, luego de tomar una pokébola de su cinturón—. Si quieres una batalla Raikou, una batalla tendrás… Eso si… me gusta siempre ganar —lanzó la pokébola, y de ésta salió una gran tortuga terrestre—. Bien Torterra… es hora de pelear.

Ambos Pokémon se miraban esperando el primer movimiento de alguno de ellos. Tanto Raikou como Torterra no atacaron, por lo que Ash no quiso seguir aguardando.

—¡Tormenta de Hojas! —le ordenó Ash a su Pokémon, Raikou logró saltar para esquivarlo, pero el remolino de hojas, lo golpeó de todas formas sucesivamente hasta que las hojas caen, conjunto a Raikou quien se azotó en el suelo. Pero se paró rápidamente—. ¡Vaya… es fuerte!

— ¿Qué más esperabas de un Pokémon de mi clase? —volvió a saltar y dejó caer un gran trueno sobre Torterra. Para su sorpresa, el gran Pokémon tortuga, absorbió la electricidad a través de su árbol y la descargó en el suelo, mientras formaba una bola de energía, que le lanzó, acertando nuevamente.

—Ya veo… —exclamó tratando de ponerse nuevamente de pie—. Eres buen estratega.

—Sí, y sobre todo confió en mis Pokémon ¡Terremoto! —Torterra se paró sobre sus patas traseras y se deja caer, haciendo que sus más de trescientos kilos, provocaran un terrible terremoto que a punto de llegar a Raikou, éste logra esquivar con un nuevo salto—. Justo lo que imagine —sonrió con sus ojos cerrados—. Tengo un as bajo los mangas. ¡Planta loca, Torterra! —los ojos del Pokémon de planta brillaron de un oscuro verde, al momento que grandes raíces salieron del piso tomando por sorpresa a Raikou, quien quedo prisionero de las raíces que cubrieron el suelo—. Por más que intentes resistirte, no lograras escapar… Sacúdelo —las plantas sacudieron a Raikou con ferocidad hasta que éstas desaparecieron dejando caer debilitado al legendario—. Eso…

Raikou se levantó tembloroso del suelo, había sido derrotado, ya su misión había acabado, así que se dirigió hacia el Magnotrén.

—Humano… los relámpagos acaban de desvanecerse y aclararon el camino que debes seguir… No pierdas tiempo… tu juicio ya está en marcha… —su cuerpo se perdía en la distancia—. Y están esperando por ti…

Con estas últimas palabras, Ash recordó a sus amigos en el Magnotrén, por lo que aterrado, regresó a Torterra, y subió sobre el lomo de Staraptor para regresar con sus amigos.

Estos estaban esperando a que Ash regresara, con el corazón en la boca, nada sabían de éste hasta que ingresó por la ventana de golpe y casi se chocando con Gary.

—¡Oye! Ten más cuidado —se quejó el investigador Pokémon.

—Jeje… —rio apenado con su mano en la nuca—. Lo siento Gary, no medí la velocidad con la que entre… —se paró y regresó a su Pokémon a la pokébola—. Ya… es hora de seguir —todos lo miraron confusos, esperaba recibir una explicación de lo sucedido.

—Ash… ¿Qué fue lo que paso ahí afuera? —preguntó Brock.

—Nada importante… —sonrió— y de todo a la vez… —una gran cantidad de signos interrogativos afecto la cabeza de los siete acompañantes del joven campeón. Pero fueron distraídos por una voz que sonó…

_«Queridos pasajeros, el servicio se reestableció, así que retomaremos el camino hacia ciudad Goldenrod, lamentamos las molestias ocasionadas.»_

—¡Qué bien! —festejó Ash—. Acabo de derrotar a Raikou —puso su puño cerrado frente a él —. Ahora es hora de seguir…

Y así, el Magnotrén reanudó su marcha y en pocas horas estaban descendiendo en la estación de dicha ciudad.

—¡Al fin llegan! —una mujer de cabello rosado, y de raro peinado los estaba esperando.

— ¡Mary! —exclama Ash al verla.

—Lo sentimos, Mary —Gary se disculpó con una reverencia— tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente con el Magnotrén.

—Si… —susurró al ver la máquina en la estación— parece que vienen de una guerra…

—Casi —respondió nervioso Tracey.

—Bueno… El Profesor Oak, me encargo que les preparara unos transportes. Así que les alquile unas cuatro por cuatro. Son todo terreno, y llegaran en un parpadeo a la siguiente ciudad.

—Oh, Mary —Brock saltó y le tomó las manos con las suyas—. Eres tan encantadora y atenta…

—¡Brock! —Max salto a alejarlo—. Basta…

Dawn y May habían salido de la estación y notaron el gran centro comercial que estaba en la otra calle.

—¡Oh! —exclamaron las dos tomándose de las manos—. ¿Podemos ir a echar una miradita nomas?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Ash—. Estamos con el tiempo justo, y no tenemos porque desperdiciarlo en compras tontas —ambas lo miran con ojitos de Glameow—. No, me miren así… —ponen más brilloso los ojos— ¡Ya! ¡Solo cinco Minutos, nada más que cinco minutos!

—¡Gracias! —ambas se fueron corriendo, y Ash las observó, elevó un poco su mirada y notó la presencia de un gran Pokémon de color café…

—No puede ser… —adelantó unos pasos.

— ¿Qué no puede ser? —preguntó Gary, Ash lo miró, y cuando regresó la mirada, ya no estaba

—No, nada, nada Gary, solo fue mi imaginación. Apenas regresen esas dos, seguimos el camino.

—Está bien —respondieron los otros dos.

Una hora después, y con un Ash hecho una bola de fuego, llegaron de lo más campantes las dos coordinadoras portando equis cantidad de bolsas y cajas. Escaparon de la llamarada de Ash, y dejaron sus compras en la radio Pokémon y se subieron a las camionetas antes de que el campeón, las dejara botadas en la ciudad. Obviamente se subieron a la cual no estaba Ash…

—Tomen la ruta 36, atraviesan el parque nacional, y ahí salen a la ruta 37 que los lleva directo a Ecruteak —Mary sonrió—. Buena suerte.

—Muchas Gracias Mary —agradeció Ash. Y una vez, todos a bordo, retomaron su camino a ciudad Ecruteak.

…

El camino fue bastante tranquilo, siguieron la ruta 36 hasta llegar al Parque Nacional. Tuvieron que bordearlo desde afuera, puesto que ya estaba cerrado, tardaron un poco más, pero lograron encontrar rápidamente la ruta 37. Una vez en esa ruta, nada los separaba de la ciudad cuando un movimiento brusco detuvo los dos vehículos. Ash bajó rápidamente del vehículo cuando Entei apareció ante ellos

—Entei… —susurró con su mirada seria—. Ustedes continúen el viaje… —les grito a los demás.

—Llegando a Ciudad Ecruteak, buscamos a Morty y regresamos —respondió Gary al acelerar los motores y alejarse del lugar, junto con la camioneta que manejaba Tracey.

Entei, siguió a los dos vehículos con su mirada, y una vez que se alejaron dio un gran rugido, que atrajo al lugar un sinfín de Pokémons insectos y Pokémons Hierba.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer? —preguntó Ash, al verse rodeados de Pokémon salvajes.

— ¿Tú qué crees? —respondió el Pokémon. Desvió momentáneamente la mirada hacia los Pokémon insecto, los cuales llenaron el entorno de hilos y telarañas.

— ¿Por qué hacen eso?

—Porque no queremos que interrumpan, ésta no es una más de tus batallas… Ésta es la segunda prueba de tu juicio… y si esta ciudad a mis espaldas es tu meta… Vénceme —adelantó un paso—, éste es tu mayor obstáculo.

—Por mí no hay problema —Ash tomó una pokébola, al momento que todos los Pokémon salvajes ahí reunidos protegían a Entei—. ¿Eh? —cerró los ojos—. Entiendo… tengo que derrotarlos a todos ustedes… ok… —sacó a Infernape—. Infernape… no les des muy duro… solo quítalos de mi camino —el Pokémon de fuego, se envolvió una gran llamarada. Ash tomó otra pokébola y dejó salir a Staraptor—. Bien, tu Staraptor los de la derecha, Infernape, los de la izquierda —dada la orden, tanto Staraptor como Infernape, fueron despejando el camino de la plaga de Pokémon salvajes, pero no derrotándolo, si no debilitándolos solo un poco, para que puedan irse por su propia cuenta, en si, solo los asustaba para que huyeran, y no tuviera que lastimarlos.

— ¿Crees que esto es una broma jovencito? —exclamó Entei, indignado.

— ¿Broma? ¿Por qué no quiero lastimar a Pokémon inocentes, que nada tienen que ver con esta locura del juicio? —rio burlón—. Yo ya despeje el camino sin necesidad de usar violencia —llamó a sus Pokémon a su lado—. Pero ahora si quieres, contra ti, eso puede cambiar.

—Conmigo es la verdadera batalla —y se lanzó con una gran llamarada sobre Ash y sus Pokémons, quienes por suerte lograron esquivarlo—. Pelea joven, mira que no seré tan fácil de vencer —y volvió a lanzar otro gran ataque de fuego, interceptado por Infernape, que salió de la llamarada, con su rueda de fuego, de alguna forma, el fuego de la llamarada le había dado más intensidad a su ataque que golpeó ferozmente al Pokémon legendario.

— ¡Eso! —festejó Ash— ¡Un ataque directo! —pero de pronto, Ash vio como Entei iba directo contra Staraptor, al parecer, con un ataque de pisotón—. ¡Rápido, esquívalo Staraptor! —y a duras penas, logró esquivar el ataque.

—Buen intento, pero si quieres derrotarme, tendrás que hacer algo más que eso —en ese momento, solo se vio como Entei usó su extrasensorial contra infernape, el rayo chocó de lleno en infernape, mandándolo a volar muy lejos, para luego ir contra Staraptor, y morderlo con unos colmillos incandescentes, su colmillo de fuego, dejándolo quemado.

—Si no planeo algo rápido, hasta aquí voy a llegar —su mirada seria daba a conocer que en verdad estaba metido en problemas—. ¡Infernape, Staraptor, ánimo chicos! —los dos pokémon se levantaron a duras penas, pero lo lograron—. ¡Infernape, excava, Staraptor, al cielo! —Infernape cavó un agujero, ocultándose en él, y Staraptor, voló lo más alto posible al cielo.

—Si tu plan es huir, lo estás logrando — el pokémon volcán quedó parado como esperando algo.

—Tranquilo Entei, a veces es mejor dar dos pasos atrás para dar tres pasos adelante —y de la nada, apareció infernape debajo de Entei, cayendo al agujero—. ¡Infernape, bombardeo, Staraptor, ave brava! — los dos pokémon embisten con sus ataques más poderosos a Entei, estrellándose contra éste dejándolo bastante débil, pero en ningún instante, debilitado—. ¡Buen trabajo chicos! —todo iba bien, salvo por un problema, el ataque hizo que el agujero se hiciera más grande, y eso lo aprovecho muy bien Entei, ya que con un poderoso ataque de llamarada, mando a volar a los dos pokémon, saliendo débil, pero listo para continuar la batalla.

—Te felicito, fue un muy buen intento, por poco me derrotas, pero no lo lograste, por lo que veo, eres un muy bien entrenador, pero si quieres llegar a ciudad Ecruteak, tendrás que debilitarme por completo.

—Ya veo, el ataque realmente le hizo mucho daño, lo más seguro es que uso su resistencia, para no ser derrotado —se dijo a si mismo mientras miraba a Infernape—. Derrotó a Infernape — y después a miró al pájaro— y Staraptor apenas si puede estar de pie, esto es malo —y solo le dijo a Entei— ¡Entonces no tengo de otra mas que derrotarte!

—De acuerdo, entonces, terminare esto ahora —comenzó a correr rápidamente en dirección a Staraptor con intenciones de darle el golpe de gracia.

—¡Por favor Staraptor, levántate, solo un último esfuerzo! —apenas si el ave podía levantarse, no podía moverse, quedó muy débil, y al último instante, solo vio como Entei dio un gran salto con intenciones de acabar con la batalla con un pisotón, pero de la nada, algo embistió fuertemente a Entei—. ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! —solo vio a Entei volar muy lejos, cayendo parado.

—¡Con que tenías un amigo escondido, eres un cobarde, no mereces ni siquiera pisar la tierra de Ho-Oh! —dijo mientras todos veían el Pokémon que evitó la derrota de Staraptor, y la de Ash.

—¡Charizard, viniste a ayudarme! —exclamó muy emocionado el entrenador, abrazando a su pokémon, quien bajo a tierra al lado de él, para después decirle a Entei—. ¡No me digas cobarde, por que no lo soy. Y Charizard es mi pokémon y mi amigo, así que también respétalo! — pidió muy enojado.

—Ya veo, con que otro pokémon más a derrotar, entonces será mejor terminar ahora, para que vuelvas a tu casa —Entei iba contra charizard con intenciones de morderlo, pero Charizard lo esquivó fácilmente—. ¡Es muy veloz!

—¡Lo siento Entei, pero con Charizard ya tenemos suficiente experiencia con los pokémon legendarios. Además, es mi pokémon más poderoso, así que prepárate a ser derrotado! —miró al pokémon alado—. ¡Termina esto rápido, combinación, aliento de dragón y ala de acero! —Charizard disparó el aliento de dragón, dando de lleno en Entei.

— ¡Esto es sencillo! —volvió a usar su resistencia, pero ese no esa la idea original, ya que mientras atacaba con el aliento de dragón, Charizard, avanzaba contra él para que en el momento del cara a cara, Charizard hiciera brillar sus alas, y las golpeara contra Entei, mandándolo a volar muy lejos.

—¡Charizard, movimiento sísmico! —Charizard agarró a Entei en brazos, y llevó a volar con él, da unas cuantas vueltas en el aire, y lo estrella con mucha fuerza contra el suelo, dejando completamente debilitado al pretencioso pokémon legendario—. ¡Muy bien hecho! — festejó Ash con sus manos en alto.

—Felicitaciones —felicitó el pokémon legendario poniéndose con dificultad de pie—. Has logrado vencerme, adelante —el gran nido de telarañas e hilo de seda desapareció de a poco—. Ya puedes avanzar hacia la ciudad… Buena suerte… —deseó alejándose de ahí, hasta perderse entre los arboles del bosque.

—¡Ash! —se oyó a lo lejos la voz de Dawn y May

—Tranquilas —sacudió su nariz con su dedo pulgar—. Ya pase la segunda prueba —haciendo el característico símbolo de la victoria. Todos se acercaron a él rápidamente.

—Ash… —Gary se le acercó—, trajimos con nosotros a Morty —éste se abrió paso entre Brock y Tracey

—Ash Ketchum… —Morty se paró ante el mencionado e hizo una reverencia—. La gran Leyenda de Ecruteak… está cobrando vida…

— ¿Cobrando vida? —exclamó sorprendido.

—Acompáñenme hasta mi gimnasio ahí les explicare….

…

Una vez reunidos en el gimnasio Pokémon… Morty abrió un viejo pergamino…

— Según este antiguo pergamino, Ho-Oh iniciara un juicio para determinar si una persona es digna de su presencia.

— ¿Ese es el dichoso juicio? — preguntó Ash confundido.

—Verás Ash, Ho-Oh es un Pokémon que siempre observa, un Pokémon que siempre está atento a lo que pasa en la tierra, ya que tiene seis ojos en este planeta…

— ¿Seis ojos? — exclamó Dawn algo confundida.

—Raikou, Entei y Suicune… —les mostró una imagen de estos tres—, ellos son los ojos de Ho-Oh en la tierra, es por eso que estas enfrentándote a ellos. — Ash asintió con su cabeza—. Una vez que logres enfrentar y derrotar a los tres. Es probable que Ho-Oh acuda a tu llamado.

—Ya entiendo —Ash llevo a la mano al mentón—, es decir que solo me falta enfrentarme a Suicune.

—Exactamente… Suicune es el último escalón para llegar a… —pero el relato de Morty fue interrumpido por un gran aullido—. No puede ser…

Todos salieron corriendo fuera del gimnasio. Sobre la torre de Latón, en su techo, estaba el Pokémon que representa los vientos del norte, con su brillante pelaje azul.

— ¡Suicune! —exclamó Ash al ver al Pokémon y sonrió para sí mismo—. Bien Misty, estamos cada vez mas cerca de volvernos a ver —dirigió su mirada hacia Suicune—. ¡Bien Suicune! —gritó Ash con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Estoy listo para la siguiente Batalla…! —Suicune… solo lo miro.

* * *

.

* * *

**Próximo**** capitulo:**

**¡Ven Suicune! La misteriosa Pluma Arco Iris**


	14. 12: La misteriosa Pluma Arco Iris

**_Pokémon le pertenece a Nintendo Game Freak y a lo demás xD_**

**_El Fic nos pertenece a Kath~ y a Sire~_**

* * *

— ¡Suicune! —exclamó Ash al ver al Pokémon y sonrió para sí mismo—. Bien Misty, estamos cada vez mas cerca de volvernos a ver —y dirigió su mirada hacia Suicune—. ¡Bien Suicune! —gritó Ash con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Estoy listo para la siguiente Batalla…! —Suicune… solo lo miró.

La torre de Latón se encontraba hasta lo más alto de la Ciudad rodeada de árboles anaranjados decorando los alrededores, aquel día, torbellinos de hojas color dorado revoloteaban con los cielos tormentosos. La ciudad se venía abajo, un solo paso para llegar a su destino o, al menos eso era lo que nuestro campeón pensaba.

* * *

**Pacto de Vida por Amor**

**Capitulo XII**

**¡Ven Suicune! La misteriosa Pluma Arco Iris**

* * *

—¡Ash! —exclamaban todos al unísono persiguiendo al moreno.

—¡Aquí estoy!—dijo mientras atravesaba la calle, el camino se le hacía más largo de lo que en realidad era. Pasó de largo a una anciana y su nieto, que se resguardaban bajo techo de la tormenta; no muy lejos en la esquina, una señora luchaba porque sus víveres llegaran a su casa y no volaran por los aires—. ¡Disculpe Señora! —dijo al tropezarse con ella, siguiendo su camino la señora refunfuñaba por su falta de cordialidad, no muy atrás los demás le seguían arreglando los desastres que dejaba.

—¡Ash!

—Es inútil May…—resopló Max tomando aire.

—No lo alcanzaremos nunca…—comentó May sujetándose fuerte de un poste, a lo lejos se veía a Ash desaparecer entre las calles de Ecruteak.

—Sabes que cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien lo detenga —comentó Dawn deteniéndose a ayudar a la señora con sus cosas.

—Puede correr todo lo que quiera… pero —respondió Morty alzando la mirada—, no será tan fácil llegar a esa torre…

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Max sujetándose los anteojos, junto a éste Brock apareció con Gary quien tenía una mirada bastante desconcertante.

— ¿Y ustedes donde andaban? —preguntó May confundida—, se han tardado en alcanzarnos…—estos dos intercambiaron miradas intentando explicarse cuando Ash salió detrás de ellos súbitamente sorprendido.

— ¡¿Pero qué?! —exclamó Ash algo mareado mirándolos a todos como si fueran de otro planeta—… ¿Cómo es que?

—Como decía… —interrumpió Morty— no será tan fácil llegar a esa torre….

—Estamos en un laberinto.

— ¡¿Cómo que estamos en un laberinto?! —reclamó Ash interrumpiendo a un Gary muy pensativo.

—Estándolo —respondió éste sacudiéndose al otro—. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que criticar todo lo que digo?

—No entiendo…. —dijo Dawn confundida—. ¿Cómo podemos estar en un laberinto?

—Estándolo —respondieron May y Max al unísono imitando a Gary.

—Eso no fue gracioso —se quejó el investigador.

—Perdón…

—Pero, ¿cómo se supone que entramos al laberinto? —preguntó nuevamente Dawn, los hermanos negaron con la cabeza. Ash por otro lado iba de un lado a otro, cruzaba una esquina para llegar por el otro lado.

—¡ESTO ES FRUSTRANTE!

— ¿Sera ésta la tercera prueba? —inquirió Brock mirando a Ash patear el suelo, Pikachu le miraba de un lado negando con la cabeza.

—Es posible, sin embargo no encuentro la razón de él.

— ¿A qué te refieres Morty?

—Pues, si Entei y Raikou se enfrentaron a Ash frente a frente, ¿porque él no?

—Suicune es un pokémon misterioso, no se basa meramente en su poder más que en su intelecto, es bastante pacifico por así decirlo. —informó Gary pensativamente haciendo conclusiones en su cabeza.

—Es cierto, tal vez Suicune quiera probar a Ash desde un ángulo diferente.

—Pero Brock, no es como que…

— ¿si Dawn?

—Es que —soltó un suspiro— me parece muy sencillo esto del laberinto, digamos que llegamos al otro lado y… ¿ya?

—No lo creo, aquí hay algo más que eso. El problema es encontrar el que…

—¡Suficiente! —dijo Ash interrumpiendo a Brock—. No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que anden hablando ustedes tres —dijo señalando a Brock, Gary y Morty—. Pero un laberinto no va a detenerme, llegare hasta esa torre y más le vale que Ho—Oh este allí —y sacando una pokébola de su bolsillo llamó a su pokémon mas poderoso.

Desde un haz de luz blanca apareció Charizard, sin decir ni esperar un segundo más, el campeón de Kanto se montó sobre su pokémon y se hecho por los cielos camino a la torre.

— ¡ASH NO SEAS TONTO!—exclamó Morty intentando detenerle.

—Ni trates…—dijo Max fastidiado.

— ¿uh?

—Ash es terco… ya se dará cuenta que no va a llegar a ningún lado así…

— ¡VAMOS CHARIZARD! ¡POR SUICUNE! —gritó Ash con la adrenalina a millón—. «¡si pensaste que un laberinto iba a detenerme estabas muy equivocado!»

—Esto no me gusta… —comentó Dawn tapándose la cara

—Tres…

— ¡Allí esta! —dijo Ash divisando al pokémon legendario, a Charizard no le costaba mucho trabajo acercarse a él.

— ¡LO VA A CONSEGUIR!

—Dos…

—¡TE TENGO! —exclamó triunfante teniéndolo a solo unos metros, podía sentir el poder que emanaba el pokémon desde la cima de la torre sin embargo…

—Uno —terminó de contar Gary para cuando Charizard y compañía aterrizaban forzosamente en frente de todos creando una gran nube de polvo, que con el mal tiempo no hacia bien a nadie. Entre toses y arena en los ojos, el investigador pokémon miró a Morty regresando al gimnasio.

—… te dije…cof-cof —tosió Max mirando a Ash desde un lado siguiendo a Gary—, es terco…

—… sabia…. Que… no podía ser tan fácil…. —dijo Ash adolorido y mareado.

—Mejor regresemos al gimnasio —recomienda Morty, poniéndose en camino—. Ahí pensemos bien que hacer, para quitar este laberinto de la ciudad.

…

Aquel laberinto invisible cubría toda la ciudad legendaria, nadie podía salir de sus casas. Y eso tenía preocupadas a las seis habitantes de la gran mansión Eevee. La residencia de porte tradicional japonesa, tenía a las cinco hermanas mirándose entre si, sumamente confundidas, mientras su abuela les contaba una loca y descabellaste relato que parecía hacerse realidad a como la historia era narrada. La anciana, terminado el relato, les coloco cinco cascabeles frente a ella.

— ¿Para qué es eso abuela? —preguntó la joven mas pequeña, de cabello bordo.

—Veras pequeña Sakura —tomó un cascabel de color lila, como el de su Espeon y se lo entrego—. Este es tuyo. —tomó uno de color negro con amarillo—. Éste es de Tamao —se lo entregó a la joven de cabello morado. Tomó uno amarillo y blanco—. Este es de Satsuki —se lo pasó a la joven de cabellera azul. Tomo uno celeste—. Éste es de Sumomo —la joven de cabello verde estiró sus manos hacia su abuela—. Y este último es de Koume — e pasó a la joven de cabello bordo corto, el cascabel de color naranjo.

Una vez que las cinco tomaron en sus manos los cascabeles, la anciana continúo su relato.

—Con estos cascabeles, lograran quitar este laberinto que cubre nuestra ciudad, o al menos guiar al indicado para hacerlo… —las cinco se miraron confundidas, no podía creer que todas sus vidas habían estado preparándose para eso, aunque nunca creyeron vivirlo en persona.

—Abuela… ¿tendrá algo que ver con los recuerdo de Misty? —preguntó Sakura de forma triste, haber olvidado a su primera gran amiga, aún la traía demasiado afligida.

—Es lo más seguro… —respondió la anciana—. Deben ir a buscar a los que están involucrado con Ho-Oh y traerlos frente a mí —las jóvenes afirmaron con su cabeza—. Bien chicas kimono es hora de actuar.

—¡Si! — respondieron con seguridad levantándose de sus asientos.

Las hermanas, se colocaron sus kimonos y partieron a su labor. Guiadas por la perla roja de Espeon, cada muchacha tomó un lugar determinado en la ciudad. Satsuki se colocó en la vieja torre quemada, Sumomo en la entrada de la Ciudad, Koume en el camino hacia ciudad Caoba, Tamao en el camino a ciudad Olivine y por último, Sakura se colocó en la puerta del gimnasio local. Una vez cada una en su puesto, Satsuki comenzó a sonar su cascabel seguida por las otras cuatro, creando sobre la ciudad un luminoso pentágono.

Dentro del gimnasio, el sonido de los cascabeles, relajo los nervios de más de uno de los habitantes…

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Ash.

—Es cálido —comentaron Dawn y May.

—Si… —Gengar apareció frente a Morty—. ¿Qué pasa contigo Gengar? —el pokémon fantasma comenzó a señalar la puerta como deseando que salieran a investigar. A la salida todos se cruzaron con Sakura.

— ¡Sakura! —exclamó Ash.

—Ash… —respondió Sakura sin dejar de sonar el cascabel—, por favor… rápido entra al laberinto.

— ¿Para qué? —interrogó con miedo.

—¡Tú solo hazlo! —le gritó nerviosa.

—Ok, Ok… si es por las buenas voy… —Ash se acercó al laberinto, y al solo poner un pie en él, la luz del pentágono se transformó en una línea que guiaba dentro del laberinto—. Pero… ¿Qué?

—Síguela… por favor… llegaras hasta mi casa.

— ¡Ok! — levantó el pulgar y se introdujo en el laberinto seguido por los otros.

En la casa de Sakura, fueron recibidos por la gran anciana. Los invitó a pasar a un cuarto determinado, y ahí les pidió tomar asiento.

«Desde tiempos antiguos, Ho—Oh ha cuidado de los ciudadanos de Ecruteak, pero la codicia humana, lo alejó de nosotros. Cuando ocurrió aquel trágico incendio en la actual torre quemada, Ho-Oh lloró tanto, que sus lágrimas regresaron a la vida a los tres pokémons que perecieron en ese lugar. Dándole nuevas funciones, serían los ojos de Ho-Oh en la tierra mientras él pensaba si valía la pena perdonarnos.

Con Suicune, el espíritu del viento; con Entei, el espíritu de los volcanes y con Raikou, el espíritu del trueno, dispersados por la tierra, Ho-Oh volvió a alejarse dejando caer de su cuerpo una pequeña pluma. Los ancestro la bautizaron "Pluma Arco Iris", por su gama de colores y según cuenta nuestra leyenda más antigua…. Contiene en ella…. El llamado a Ho—Oh»

Todos miraron a la anciana sumamente sorprendidos, mientras Ash se vio iluminado con aquellas palabras, tenía algo muy cerca para lograr su objetivo.

— ¿El llamado a Ho—Oh?... Wow… —susurró May para si misma con curiosidad.

— ¿Cómo una pluma puede atraer a un pokémon? —comentó Dawn algo confundida con tantas palabras.

—Nuestra familia por muchos años se dedicó a proteger la leyenda de la legendaria pluma. Sin embargo con el tiempo la codicia de aquellos cazadores de pokémon terminó por robársela. Hace ya mucho tiempo que aquella pluma desapareció para nunca mas ser vista otra vez.

—Eso quiere decir que no hay forma de llamar a Ho-Oh —inquirió Brock pensativo, mientras Ash volvía a desesperarse, de fondo aún se oía los cascabeles de las hermanas así que recuperó la cordura rápidamente.

—Es por eso que su familia sabe deshacer el laberinto, ¿No? —supuso Gary mirando hacia la ventana, la anciana asentó con su cabeza, levantándose y caminando hacia la ventana, les señaló la torre de Latón, donde Suicune los esperaba cantando al ritmo de los cascabeles de sus nietas.

—Hay una linda canción que me enseñaron cuando era una niña, que siempre les canté a las chicas desde que eran unas bebitas…. Solo hay que saber escuchar —llevó su mano a la boca haciendo señal de silencio. Cada cascabel tenía su tiempo de sonido, unos más suaves, otros agudos y graves… creaban una linda y armoniosa melodía—. "En el cielo siempre estará… vigilando tu andar… silencioso y majestuoso aparecerá como el arco iris en el mar" —la tos de la anciana interrumpió momentáneamente la canción, sus pulmones con la edad ya no eran los mismos—. "En el cielo siempre estará, aunque tú no lo verás. Solo aquel que buscando su camino está, con un corazón puro lo llamará. Con siete colores el cielo brillará, y sus tres guardianes, él enviará. A buscar aquel que la paz traerá, y que con su bondad al mundo unirá. Con un camino de luz el elegido llegará, después de tres duras pruebas realizar. Su valor, destreza y corazón le llevaran, a su más anhelado sueño conquistar. Y Con el sonar de las campanas entrara, y danzara al son de sus compas. Pues a la luna ha de bailar, para al ave dorada esperar. Si su travesía no sea de realizar, un desafío él deberá tomar. Y así su alma sacrificar, para aquellos a quien ama salvar".

La canción fue escuchada con mucho cuidado por Gary y por Brock, ambos se miraban sumamente estupefactos, pues la canción narraba lo que hasta ahora habían pasado…

—Según esa canción —Gary miró a Ash apoyando su puño cerrado en su mentón—, todo lo que te ha pasado no ha sido más que obra de Ho-Oh….

—Eso ya lo sé —respondió Ash— todo es un plan maldito de Ho-Oh.

—¡No! —gritó la anciana sumamente enojada—. No vuelvas a decir que es un plan maldito de Ho-Oh, jovencito —la anciana se lanzó casi sobre Ash, éste la miraba sumamente asustado—. Ho-Oh no hace cosas malas, los humanos hacemos cosas malas que enojan a nuestro señor Ho-Oh!

— ¡No! —se quejó Ash—. Porque yo le salve la vida a esa ave ingrata que ahora me esta quitando lo que más quiero… —la anciana solo cerró sus ojos con negación.

—Con esa mentalidad, el gran Suicune nunca va a desafiarte, y vas a quedarte encerrado aquí toda tu vida. —Dawn y May tomaron cada una, un brazo de Ash.

—Por favor Ash —le pidió Dawn, jalando un poco del brazo derecho—. Cálmate por favor…

—Al menos —continuó May—. Hazlo por ella… —Ash se soltó de ambas y se dejo caer en el suelo.

—Según —Tracey tomó uno de sus cuadernos y un lápiz— su recuerdo, ¿Cómo era la pluma Arco Iris?

—Pues… — la anciana trato de recordar, pero no le fue en vano—, creo que tengo por algún lado, un pergamino con una imagen de esa pluma… —se acercó a una gran biblioteca, y comenzó a revisar en los cajones—. Si mi vieja memoria no me falla —tomó uno que lucía muy antiguo, su papel era muy oscuro y parecía que se fuera a romper con el tacto más delicado, lo apoyó sobre la mesa y lo extendió—. La imagen no se ve bien, pero es así —trataron de distinguir algo de aquel viejo pergamino pero era inútil.

—No sirve de mucho —susurró Max.

—No lo creo —Tracey en su cuaderno copió lo que se veía, y trato de darle una forma a aquellas líneas deformes—. Veamos… — acercó el cuaderno a la mujer—. Era algo así

—A ver —acomodó sus anteojos frente a ella, y acerco su mirada al cuaderno—. Si… es idéntica —sonrió—. Eres bueno… ¿Tienes colores? —Tracey le pasó un estuche con lápices de colores—. Mmm Si… ahí esta —el dibujo de Tracey ahora brillaba en colores— Así es la pluma Arco Iris…

—Wow —comentaron todos—. Es muy bella…

—Así es, pero lamentablemente, como les he dicho, fue robada del museo hace ya un par de años y no sabemos donde puede ser que esté —Ash estaba serio, con sus ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos—. ¿Qué pasa jovencito?

—Tengo un raro presentimiento —comentó manteniendo su posición.

— ¿A qué te refieres Ash? —preguntó Gary.

—Señora —la miró— cuide de mis amigos…

—Pe… Pero —Ash no dejo pronunciar ninguna otra palabra al grupo.

—Necesito hacer esto solo… —y salió corriendo de la habitación.

—Pero Ash — Dawn y May trataron de salir tras él, pero la anciana no les permitió el paso.

—Déjenlo… esta es su prueba después de todo… —todos se miraron resignado y desearon buena suerte en voz alta a su amigo.

Mientras, Ash se paró en la puerta de entrada de la casa de Sakura y dio un gran grito—. ¡ ¿Sakura me oyes?! —desde lejos Espeon paro sus orejas llamando la atención de su entrenadora.

— ¿Qué pasa Espeon? —al tocar al pokémon, éste la comunicó con la voz de Ash—. ¿Ash?

— ¡Sakura si puedes oírme! ¡Que bien!

— ¿Qué sucede Ash?

— ¿Pueden tú y tus hermanas guiarme hasta la torre de latón?

—Si —sonrió—. ¿Quieres que te guiemos hasta ahí?

—Por favor —pidió haciendo una reverencia…

—Está bien… Espera —Sakura tomó un cascabel y comenzó a sonarlo mucho más rápido de lo que lo estaban haciendo, con pocos segundos de diferencias, las otras muchachas también aumentaron la velocidad del sonar de sus cascabeles—. Listo Ash —frente a él una luz emergió del suelo señalándole un camino—. Apúrate, y salva a mi amiga.

—No tienes ni que pedirlo… —giró su gorra y le dio el brazo a Pikachu para que subiera—. Gracias muchachas —y salió corriendo por el camino de luz…

—Mucha suerte Ash —susurró Sakura para sí misma—. Mucha Suerte…

Ash recorrió todo el camino hasta que al fin, estaba frente la torre de latón, y ahí mismo estaba sentado Suicune, como si lo estuviera esperando desde hace mucho rato.

Mágicamente, una vez que salió del laberinto y pisó la entrada a la legendaria Torre, el laberinto se deshizo en una cegante luz brillante. La cual aprovechó Suicune, para cambiar de posición, ahora estaba en una gran piedra colocada a pocos metros del lugar. Ash se acercó hasta el pokémon y observó que traía algo atado a su pata…

—No puede ser… —dejó escapar el entrenador pokémon, al ver que el representante de los vientos, traía la pluma arcoíris atada a su pata derecha delantera—. Ahí está… —Suicune levantó la pata y señaló a Ash—. Entiendo… debo quitarte la pluma de la pierna si es que quiero avanzar hacia Ho-Oh… —el pokémon afirmó con su cabeza—. Ok —miró a Pikachu—, ahora comienza nuestra última prueba… Pikachu… estamos solos… y solos debemos resolver esto… Por Misty…

* * *

Proximo cap:

_**¡Ash! Recupera la pluma Arco Iris**_


	15. 13: ¡Ash! Recupera la pluma Arco Iris

**_Pokémon le pertenece a Nintendo Game Freak y a lo demás xD_**

**_El Fic nos pertenece a Kath~ y a Sire~_**

* * *

_¿Hasta dónde se puede llegar por amor? _

Luego de una gran batalla contra el equipo Rocket, Misty tuvo que sacrificar toda su vida por un amor que nunca fue correspondido por parte de Ash. Debido a algunas jugadas del destino, Ash se volvió a cruzar por segunda vez en su camino, obsesionado con su persona. Aunque a ella nunca le quedó en claro, si volvió porque alguna vez la consideró más que una amiga, o simplemente la obsesión de encontrarla era lo que motivo a ese Ash a perseguirla, no le importó. Destrozando el pacto que había hecho con Ho-Oh, la muchacha decidió vivir unos segundos de felicidad al lado del amor de su vida aunque eso significara desaparecer…

Ho-Oh furioso por el pacto roto, se llevo con él a Misty y con ello regreso de golpe todos los recuerdos de ésta a la memoria de Ash. Todo esto generó una gran confusión en el Campeón de la región Kanto, que lo llevó a tomar la decisión de enfrentar a la majestuosa ave, con tal de recuperar a Misty.

Ahora, luego de enfrentarse a dos de los tres aliados de Ho-Oh, enfrentaba el último desafío para conseguir su llamado… enfrentar a Suicune y recuperar la pluma Arco Iris… ¿Podrá lograrlo?... Ahora lo sabremos…

* * *

**Pacto de Vida por Amor**

**Capitulo XIII**

**¡Ash! Recupera la pluma Arco Iris… El llamado a Ho—Oh.**

* * *

Ahí estaba la bestia legendaria de agua, el representante de los vientos del norte sobre una gran roca mirando fijamente a Ash, todo parecía indicar que atacaría en cualquier momento, pero no, se mantenía ahí, inmóvil, intercambiando miradas con el joven maestro, el cual estaba estático, pensando cómo hacer para quitar esa pluma de la pata de Suicune, sin causarle demasiados problemas al pokémon, esa no era su meta…

Ash se sentó en el suelo mirando aún al pokémon, pensativo, cuál sería la mejor manera de obtener la pluma sin dañarlo…

—Por supuesto —exclamó parándose—. ¡Staraptor! Sal ahora —el pokémon miró a Ash—. Usa As Aéreo contra la pierna de Suicune, logra tomar la pluma — el pokémon se lanzó con toda su velocidad contra el pokémon acuático, pero no pudo hacer mucho, Suicune lo esquivaba sin mucho problema. — ¡Argh! —apretó sus puños con rabia—. Debo pensar algo para detenerlo —apoyo el puño en su mentón—. Piensa Ash… Piensa… —se dijo sin poder idearse con algo que no lastimara al legendario, porque a su vez maltrataría la apreciada pluma. Tras pensarlo mucho una idea le cruzó por la mente, sacó otra pokébola y llamó a Torterra—. ¡Hierba loca! —saliendo de su pokébola en un haz de luz blanca, hizo salir del suelo raíces gigantes que amenazaban a Suicune con tomarlo desprevenido—. ¡Staraptor ya sabes que hacer! —conociendo a su entrenador, el pokémon volador se abalanzó a toda velocidad contra la pata delantera de Suicune, esquivando los brotes de hierba que se movían de un lado a otro, pero cuando logró esquivarlos todos—. ¡No puede ser! —Suicune había desaparecido de sus vistas—. ¿Dónde se metió? —Pikachu llamó la atención de su entrenador para mostrarle que Suicune estaba acostado tras él, lamiéndose una pata, esto hizo que Ash se enojara—. ¿Con que te aburro, verdad? —el pokémon legendario dejó escapar un gran bostezo que solo molesto más al joven—. Ya verás… —apretó su puño frente a él —. Tendré esa pluma a toda costa —ante estas palabras, el pokémon se paró… como esperando ver que hacía—. Pikachu ve con Staraptor —Pikachu saltó del hombro de su entrenador y se montó sobre Staraptor— Confió en ti Pikachu… Torterra sigue usando Hierba Loca —aunque Ash no se daba cuenta que iba destruyendo todo a su paso.

No muy lejos de donde estaba Ash, un trío de curiosos se asomaron desde el techo de una de las mansiones de ciudad Ecruteak.

— ¿Oye que ese no es Suicune?

—Siii, y el otro es el bobo—respondió Jessie a la pregunta de su compañero detrás de estos dos, la cabeza de su pokémon acompañante salió a relucir.

—¿Primero, Raikou, después Entei y ahora Suicune? ¿Qué cosa loca está haciendo el bobo ahora?

—Pos no sé chimuelo, pero creo que le estamos dando al zoom porque creo que se están haciendo muy grandes ¿no?

—Ahora que lo dices... ¡ahhhh!

—¡REGRESA AQUÍ SUICUNE! ¡NO TE ESCAPARAS! —Suicune pasó rápido, seguido por los pokémons y por Ash….

La mansión se había destruido al pasar de la persecución dejando a los Rockets bajo los escombros. Los truenos de Pikachu intentaban paralizar al pokémon del viento pero solo causaban más desastres...

—. . . todavía no sé porque seguimos en este programa... —dijo James saliendo debajo de una tabla de madera sobándose la cabeza.

—Es un fic James...—le recordó Jessie empujando una piedra que antes solía ser parte de la pared

—¡Aaaaay que estas locas se apuren ya me canse de ser maltratado públicamente ni aquí servimos para algo!—exclamó Meowth enojado detrás de los otros dos inflándose como un globo rojo. Desde los cielos cayeron más relámpagos—. Aaaaay ajadejaleo

_(N/A: Idea de Kath para librar tensiones (?)) xD_

—¡Suicune! — exclamaba Ash jadeando, le era imposible detenerse más su cuerpo pedía descansar. Pikachu volaba sobre Staraptor persiguiendo al guardián de la pluma arcoíris seguida por las hierbas locas de Torterra, la ciudad estaba haciéndose pedazos.

— ¡ASH! —gritó una voz desde lejos, Sakura se había asomado con sus hermanas desde unos escombros—. ¡Ash si sigues así destruirás toda Ecruteak!

—¡La idea es obtener la pluma usando tu cabeza sonso! —exclamó May enojada saliendo tras Sakura, luego venia Gary y los demás, podían observar la masacre que la persecución estaba ocasionando.

—Ash detén esto ahora mismo —le exigió Dawn.

—¡Pero, necesito esa pluma!

—Eso lo entendemos pero no es necesario destruir una ciudad entera por un capricho! Estás dejando gente inocente sin hogar —reclamó Gary.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero es que...

—¡chuuuuu! —dijo Pikachu ya cansándose...nada lograba alcanzarlo, era inútil...

—... —la impotencia le hervía la sangre— «Gary tiene razón, no vale la pena...y no estoy consiguiendo nada, debo pensar en algo pronto...» —. ¡Pikachu Detente! ¡Torterra regresa!

—Uff... hasta q se detuvo...—suspiró Dawn aliviada

—Ash...—susurró Brock mirando a su amigo al que no sabía si identificar como enojado o simplemente frustrado, yacía inmóvil mirando la pokébola de Torterra mientras Staraptor y Pikachu volvían a acompañarle.

«Piensa Ash... ¡debe haber algo!... Pero, ¿Qué? —se sentía vencido, derrotado tal vez... no era capaz de cumplir el desafío—...Misty...»

De pronto una voz retumbo en la cabeza de Ash:

_«Pero Ash no te quedes ahí parado, haz algo» _

—Mis… ty —susurró el joven cerrando los ojos.

«_Usa tu cabeza Ash, aunque suene imposible_»

—¡Oye! —se quejó.

_«Tranquilízate, solo así encontraras la forma de encontrar una solución__»_

—Misty…. —Ash abrió sus ojos, miró a su alrededor, la mayoría de las casas estaban en el suelo, familias enteras lloraban antes sus casas destruidas por algo que ellos no tenían ni idea—. ¿Qué he hecho? —se sentía angustiado, no podía creer que su cegues por conseguir la pluma puso en peligro a muchas personas—. Lo siento —dio una reverencia, dejando confundida a mucha de esa gente… Suicune se acercó a él—. Suicune, lo lamento, yo no quería que esto llegara tan lejos… por mi culpa muchas personas se quedaron sin casa… Suicune… —sus ojos se habían empañado y un sinfín de lágrimas brotaron de ellos

—Ash… — las chicas trataron de acercarse, pero los muchachos las detuvieron al ver como Suicune se acercaba más a Ash.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? —miró a Suicune—. Lo siento Suicune, quiero recuperar a Misty, pero no a costa de otras personas —Suicune asentó con su cabeza—. Pero, necesito es pluma, por favor… entrégamela… —sin poder creerlo, Suicune se acercó aún más a Ash y le extendió la pata derecha donde estaba la pluma—. ¿Eh?

—Todo hubiera sido más fácil, jovencito —le dijo Suicune—. Si lo hubieras pedido desde un inicio —todos se acercaron a Suicune, extrañados.

— ¿Cómo dices? — preguntó confundido el maestro pokémon.

—Si hubieras venido a mí, con la intención de pedírmela y no de robármela… todo hubiera sido más fácil para ambos —con su boca rompió la atadura que sujetaba la pluma para que Ash pudiera tomarla—. Es demostración de inteligencia, pensar que el dialogo soluciona las cosas, antes que destruir el bienestar de los demás por una simple obsesión —Ash tomó la pluma—. Debes pensar que esto es una prueba para que recuperes a la mujer que dices amar… no un ajustes de cuenta con el ave que salvo tu vida hace varios años atrás… —y con estas palabras dio un salto y desapareció, y con él, toda la ciudad volvió a lucir como siempre… como si nada hubiera pasado.

—No lo olvidaré Suicune —susurró Ash—, no lo olvidaré — los chicos se acercaron a Ash, Brock le dio una palmada en la espalda y todos sonrieron, Ash los observó a todos, miró la pluma y la levantó en alto—. Al fin la tengo… —cerró sus ojos—. Una cosa menos…

—Así es —exclamó Dawn—. Ahora solo falta una cosa… —todos miraron la torre Latón.

—Llamar a Ho-Oh —respondió Sakura, mirando el cascabel de sus manos—. Y eso nosotras sabemos hacerlo —levantando el pulgar hacia Ash—. Es hora de continuar Ash.

—Si… Vamos por Ho—Oh…

…

_Ho-Oh hace años tenía una gran torre donde había treinta y seis campanas que fueron entregadas por él, para descender de los cielos cuando los humanos lo necesitáramos. La codicia y la ambición de algunos, destruyó aquella torre convirtiéndola en escombros. La Ira de Ho-Oh se desató aquel día, y ya nunca dejó ser visto por los habitantes de ciudad Ecruteak. Los fieles al ave legendaria, levantaron una nueva torre y colocaron las campanas de Ho—Oh en esta nueva, esperando que algún día, el ave de siete colores… decidiera regresar… _

…

En ese lugar estaba el grupo reunido, la torre de Latón parecía enorme, pese a solo tener nueve pisos de altura. Pero eso no detendría a ninguno en este momento, habían llegado hasta ahí, solo faltaba una última cosa para ver si sus esfuerzos eran recompensados por la visita, por la llegada de Ho-Oh a la ciudad.

La abuela de Sakura dirigía al grupo, colocó a sus nietas en un circulo y en el medio colocó en un pedestal de cristal, la pluma arco iris. Los chicos se posicionaron cada uno en un piso, Ash ocupó el noveno piso, donde estaban las campanas de cristal… que misteriosamente, estaban las cuatro… Gary ocupó el octavo piso, Brock el séptimo, Tracey el sexto, Dawn el quinto, May el cuarto y Max el tercero, lastimosamente faltaban dos pisos…

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer abuela? —preguntó Sakura afligida.

—No lo sé… deberíamos hablarlo con Ash… —Ash bajo a ver lo que pasaba.

—No puede ser —exclamó el joven tomándose la cabeza—. Esto es un gran problema…

—¿Alguien mencionó problemas? —una voz se escuchó entre los arbustos haciendo que Ash negara con su cabeza.

—No ustedes… Ni se les ocurra —exclamó cuando vio que el equipo estaba apunto de decir algún disparatado lema.

—Cálmese, cálmese —pidió James apenado—. No venimos a molestar…

—Así es —continuó Jessie—. A las escritoras le faltaba dos conejillos de india para esta cosa de la torre, y pensaron en nosotros… —Ash los miraba confundido…

—Es verdad… —exclamó Sakura feliz—. Son dos, y nos faltan dos pisos.

—Si Sakura tienes razón —miró al equipo Rocket—. Bueno Equipo Rocket… al ataque….

Así, con todo los puestos ocupados, la noche y sus estrellas comenzaban a aparecer veloces sobre el cielo oscuro. La anciana tomó ella también un cascabel y lo sonó una vez…

—Piso Uno —pidió, James y su Carnivine tocaron las primeras campanadas—. Piso Dos —ahora Jessie con Meowth sonaron las campanas de su piso—. Piso Tres —Max con su Sceptile, dieron los cuatro campanazos—. Bien mis niñas ahora…. — el baile de las hermanas Eevee comenzó—. Paso, paso, giro, cascabel, paso, paso, giro, cascabel… Muy bien, sigan así… Piso Cuatro… —así fue piso tras piso hasta que llegó al piso octavo—. Llegamos al último piso… Bien Ash… solo hasta aquí vamos a poder ayudarte… todo depende de ti ahora… —miró a sus nietas—. Chicas, eleven los cascabeles al aire… —al elevar sus brazos, la pluma arcoíris que estaba en medio de las muchachas comenzó a brillar y a elevarse de a poco, como si estuviera planeando.

Cuando Ash vio la pluma Arco Iris por la ventana del noveno piso, se dio cuenta que era la hora de hacer sonar sus campanas, ya las otras treinta y dos campanas sonaban en perfecta sincronía.

—Bien Ho-Oh —se puso serio— es hora de volvernos a ver las caras —y sin pensarlo dos veces, sonó las campanas con toda sus fuerzas, cuando las campanas de cristal comenzaron a emitir un cálido sonido, Ash corrió escaleras arriba hacia el techo de la torre—. Vamos Ho-OH —la pluma llegó a sus manos—. Aquí estoy… vencí a tus guardianes en la tierra… ahora es hora de vencerte a ti y recuperar lo que es mío —gritó desafiante y al terminar la frase un rayo dorado partió en dos la oscuridad de la noche llevándose consigo a Ash…

—Desapareció —exclamaron las hermanas Eevee atónicas.

—No mis niñas… fue llevado por Ho—Oh a un lugar privado… donde solo estén ellos dos…

—Ash… —susurraron todos sus amigos—, buena suerte —miraron hacia el cielo donde el rayo dorado desapareció dejando de nuevo el azul marino característico de la noche.

…

Ash abrió los ojos lentamente, no sentía nada bajo sus pies y eso lo asustó demasiado.

— ¿Dónde, Dónde estoy? —Ash miró hacia todos lados

—Bienvenido a mi reino en los cielos Ash Ketchum —el mencionado, buscó la voz pero no la encontró—. Bien Ash… dime… ¿Qué piensas darme por recuperar a Misty?… —el joven no respondió, solo buscaba la voz entre las nubes sin éxito—. Acaso… ¿quieres verme?

— ¿Tú qué crees? —respondió de manera altanera.

—No, mi joven acompañante, yo no creo… yo sé lo que tú quieres.

—Y si sabes entonces, ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Simple…. —hizo una pausa— curiosidad —Ash estaba realmente furioso, sentía que Ho-Oh se estaba burlando de el.

—Ya deja de esconderte y da la cara —pidió Ash girando sobre si mismo.

—Sabes Ash… eres afortunado por estar en este lugar, no cualquiera llega a mi paraíso… —se quedó callado y luego continuó—. Te daré esta oportunidad para recuperar a la joven solo por el hecho que todo esto pasó… por salvarme la vida…

— ¿Y qué tengo que hacer? ¿Qué quieres que te de? Te lo daré con tal de recuperarla… Ella es lo que más quiero en este mundo…

—¿A parte de la gloria y majestad de los títulos pokémon? —interrogó Ho-OH, Ash se puso pensativo.

—Nunca creía decir esto… pero si… Misty lo es todo para mí… De nada me sirve la gloria y el reconocimiento de un titulo, cuando por dentro me siento vacio…

—Entonces Ash Ketchum, bienvenido a tu desafío más grande hasta ahora… es hora de demostrar con ACTOS esas bonitas palabras.

—Estoy listo Ho—Oh… cuando quieras.

* * *

Próximo Capitulo:

_**¡No quiero otra vez, una vida sin ti!**_


	16. 14: No Quiero Una Vida Sin Ti

**_Pokémon le pertenece a Nintendo Game Freak y a lo demás xD_**

**_El Fic nos pertenece a Kath~ y a Sire~_**

* * *

Ash Ketchum era un joven entrenador pokémon, que luego de mucho esfuerzo manejando dicho arte, logró alcanzar su meta de Maestro Pokémon. Aunque durante uno de sus viajes fue que esta historia comenzó…

Había ido a la región Johto, para acompañar a su amiga Dawn y de pasó, competir en el Batlle Frontier que el profesor Oak había inaugurado en dicha región. Pasados por las islas Remolino, se enteró que la Copa Remolino se llevaría a cabo nuevamente y decidió tomarle revancha a una vieja amiga y la invito a participar.

Misty, era esta amiga, una joven entrenadora de pokémon de agua, que actualmente trabajaba como líder local de la ciudad donde residía.

Se reunieron para llevar a cabo, la mejor batalla de sus vidas, pero pasó algo que ellos no tenían en cuenta… El Equipo Rocket estaba decidido a capturar a Ho-Oh y para ellos querían a Ash…

Fue durante la batalla de Ash y Misty que Giovanni atacó al joven proveniente de Kanto para que el ave dorada apareciera en ese lugar… y así sucedió…

Una feroz batalla se desató entre el bien y el mal, y aunque el bien ganó… El precio de esto fue muy caro. Ash salió malherido del combate, el uso excesivo de su poder aural, le costó prácticamente la vida. Misty -su enamorada en secreto- decidió dar su vida por la de él…

Siendo olvidada por todos los humanos que tuvieron relación con ella, le regresó al amor de su vida… justamente la vida, para que la disfrutara como el más quiera.

Misty hundida en la depresión más profunda, vio como su gran amigo lograba todo sus sueños, y con eso ella era feliz, aunque sea un instante.

Si será cruel el destino, que algo olvido quitar de la vida de Ash para que todo siguiera su curso…

Pese al pacto de desaparecer que hizo Misty, el poder no fue lo suficiente como para quitar de manos de Ash, el pañuelo y el anzuelo que esta muchacha había entregado al moreno tiempo atrás.

Con su sueño alcanzado, Ash enfocó todas sus energías y fuerzas en buscar a la joven misteriosa del anzuelo, solo, pues sus amigos creían que estaba loco.

Sugerido por su madre, se dirigieron a Ciudad Celeste a ver el inicio del festival de verano… y ahí la encontró.

Entre una ida y vuelta, Ash logró conseguir una cita con Misty… y mover más de un recuerdo en el corazón de la pelirroja; mientras él, confundido, sentía que la conocía de toda su vida. Pero esta cita tan romántica, perturbó la armonía de Misty, pues Ho-Oh el advirtió que se alejara de Ash, o desaparecería de este mundo.

_¿Qué debía hacer la pobre mujer?_

Amar o vivir en la soledad… Se jugó por lo que sentía… decidió amar… y eso… le costó muy caro.

…

— _¿Qué es mejor? ¿Vivir un momento feliz por amar? O ¿Vivir toda una vida en soledad e infeliz?_

— _¿Por qué esas preguntas tan raras?_

—_Tú respóndeme —acercó su rostro al de él—. Dime… ¿Qué prefieres?_

—_Por supuesto que vivir un momento pero el mejor… —Misty sonrió._

—_Esa era la respuesta que esperaba oír —tomó el rostro del joven moreno y acercó su boca a la de él—. Yo, Misty, líder del gimnasio Celeste… —cerró sus ojos y luego lo miró de nuevo—, estoy enamorada, perdidamente enamorada de ti… Ash Ketchum._

— _¿Lo dices en serio? —la felicidad parecía emanar del cuerpo de Ash._

—_Si… desde siempre… —pero cuando está a punto de besarlo, un rayo cayó muy cerca de ellos._

— _¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ash, protegiendo a Misty entre sus brazos._

—_Lo siento Ash —la pelirroja bajó la mirada, ante el cielo gris oscuro._

— _¿Por qué pides las disculpas? —en eso, una luz dorada se posó frente a los dos, y el gran ave fénix descendió de los cielos…_

_Sus plumas multicolores destellaban en la oscuridad, el monte luna había desaparecido por completo al igual que la lejana ciudad Celeste; ambos jóvenes miraban a la majestuosa bestia legendaria._

—Ese es…—balbuceó Ash sin soltar a Misty que escondía su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

—… un momento… era todo lo que deseaba… —susurraba Misty destrozada aguantando las lágrimas, sus manos apretaban con fuerza las ropas de Ash casi asegurándose que no podrían separarla de él.

—Ya veo… —dijo Ash bajando la mirada, Ho-Oh había aterrizado frente a ellos mientras una eterna serenidad emanaba de su cuerpo, aquel ave que le había guiado en sus viajes, aquel que le había dado la inspiración yacía frente a él, negándole lo que más deseaba.

—_Misty… —susurró Ash mirando como la otra rebosaba de lágrimas entre sus brazos, la impotencia se apoderó de él, mas fue interrumpido por la voz del pokémon._

—Recuerdo haberte advertido las consecuencias de tus pasadas acciones Misty —empezó a comunicar el pokémon por su telepatía—, teníamos un acuerdo Misty, un contrato de vida por vida…—la voz de Misty comenzó a retumbar en el ambiente, Ash quedó petrificado al oír aquellas palabras, la pelirroja -por otro lado- se volvió en blanco escuchándose a sí misma y ver la reacción de Ash.

_«__Yo, Misty, líder del gimnasio Pokémon de Agua, comprometo mi alma a Ho-Oh por el alma de Ash…__»_

—No…. — susurra Misty alejándose de Ash entre lágrimas, las voces seguían

_«__Para la recuperación de su alma, accedo a que las personas que me han alguna vez querido…__»_

— ¡Detente! —exclamó entre llantos dando breves pasos hacia aquella deidad, pero cayó arrodillada sin fuerzas. Ash yacía inmóvil.

_«…__ no me reconozcan y no exista para ellos. Para que cumpla su sueño, accedo a nunca buscarlo para que me recuerde__.__ »_

—. . . . Misty. . . — nombró Ash mirándola en el suelo, diversas emociones recorrían su cuerpo, ella había…

_«__Ni permitir que me recuerde. Y para tomar del inframundo su alma y que viva hasta que su vida se termine, entrego mi aura a Giratina.__ »_

— ¡NOOOOO! —exclamó Ash echándose al suelo con los ojos como platos, todo estaba regresando a él; cada momento juntos, el rio donde ella lo pescó, la bicicleta destruida, su temor a los insectos, su batalla en Celeste, el ataque de los Tentacool, el santa Ana, la torre fantasma, Togepi, el acto de la sirenita, la liga Pokémon, las Islas Naranjas, su pelea por Totodile, su encuentro en las copas remolino, la conferencia plateada, la despedida… el pañuelo…. El anzuelo…. Todo, había vuelto a su memoria, ella siempre estuvo ahí.

—Lo… lo lamento Ash yo…—lloraba Misty sin poder verle, Ho-Oh les miraba con recelo.

—La vida es frágil —dijo Ho-Oh iniciando la explicación— todos tenemos un tiempo de expiración, mi deber siempre ha sido el de traer la paz al mundo, un mundo donde Pokémon y humanos puedan convivir en armonía, tus enemigos mostraron una fuerza que acabo por destruirme y al salvarme perdiste tu vida en el proceso. Ella te la devolvió en un acto de devoto amor, entregando la suya, por la tuya —Ash le miraba negando con la cabeza aquellas palabras le caían duramente mientras revivía los acontecimientos de hace ya años, ella le había salvado, entregó su alma por la suya, pero seguía sin creérselo.

—Espera —titubeó Ash—, entonces… ¿Cómo es que ella está...?

—Ella es un cuerpo vacío, no tiene aura, permanece en este mundo por una promesa que hizo.

—Una, ¿promesa? —espetó Ash confundido, la realización de todo hizo que perdiera el aliento, ya estaba todo claro esa era la razón.

—Al menos… logré decirte lo que sentía…—susurró Misty volteándose a verlo, su cuerpo se desvanecía lentamente en las sombras, era casi traslucida, podía verse claramente a través de su cuerpo. Las lágrimas brillaban al resbalar por sus mejillas— … soy feliz Ash, lograste tu sueño, y... a pesar de no haber estado presente en aquellos momentos de gloria, al menos sé que me correspondiste y nunca te olvidaste de mí —Ash no lograba moverse, estaba clavado al suelo, ¿Por qué todo esto le sonaba a despedida? No podía terminar así ¿o sí? Mientras él analizaba la situación, una sonrisa irónica cubrió los labios femeninos—. ¡Qué raro, ¿no? A pesar de todo esto, nunca te olvidaste de mí… ni el poder de los dioses fue capaz de eso… Te amo Ash, siempre supe que eras especial… nunca cambies por favor —con esas últimas palabras desapareció.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —alcanzó a gritar Ash saltando a donde se encontraba ella para ver cómo se desvaneció frente a sus propios ojos—. ¡MISTY! —estaba destrozado, había desaparecido, movía sus manos de un lado a otro buscándola pero era en vano se había ido, otra vez… la había perdido, en ese momento sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos—. ¡TÚ! —exclamó levantándose del suelo a media que la ira iba apoderándose de su ser, el pokémon legendario seguía firme ante él.

—Lo que pasa es lo que debe de pasar, todos somos autores de nuestro destino, tú decidiste entregarme tu aura, ella decidió entregarte la suya al fin y al cabo esto era lo que tenía que pasar.

— ¡NO! —gritaba Ash— ¡NO LAS COSAS NO TIENEN PORQUE SER ASI!

—Ella hubiera permanecido en este mundo de no haberse acercado a ti, o tal vez debería decir, que hubiera permanecido en este mundo de no haberte empeñado en buscarla fuiste. Tú y tu obsesión son los que llevaron a esto.

—… ¿Qué...? —las palabras de Ho-Oh retumbaron en sus oídos, era todo su culpa.

—Se ha tomado los que nos pertenecía, has de vivir la vida que te fue otorgada, mi deber aquí ya está hecho —terminó el pokémon elevándose en una bruma dorada dejando a un Ash mudo, los cielos se aclararon mientras el pokémon marchaba hacia el horizonte. A los pocos minutos se halló en el claro, completamente solo, con un Staryu completamente desconsolado al lado de un cinturón lleno de pokébola.

…

Luego de esto, Ash se hundió en la más desgarradora depresión, había sido salvado por Misty, ella había dado su vida para salvar la de él. Motivado por los pokémon y por sus amigos que ahora también la recordaban, tomó la decisión de ir a buscar al ave para tomar revancha y recuperar a la mujer que quiere.

Pero al parecer, el legendario Pokémon, no tenía pensado hacerle las cosas muy fáciles. Mientras estaban camino a Ciudad Goldenrod, Raikou atacó el Magnotren y puso a prueba la rapidez y sincronización. En la entrada de Ecruteak, Entei puso a prueba su fuerza y la lealtad con los suyos. Y por último, Suicune, jugando con la paciencia del pobre Ash y con la llave para llamar a Ho—Oh en su pata delantera, probó la capacidad del joven entrenador para resolver situaciones sin usar la fuerza bruta sino el poder intelectual.

Con la pluma Arco Iris en mano, y gracias a la ayuda de las hermanas de Sakura y de todos sus amigos, Ash logró llegar hasta la punta de la torre de Latón y llamar a Ho—Oh.

* * *

**Pacto de vida por Amor**

**Capitulo Final**

"**No quiero una vida sin ti"**

* * *

—Bien Ho-Oh —se puso serio— es hora de volvernos a ver las caras —y sin pensarlo dos veces, sonó las campanas con toda sus fuerzas, cuando las campanas de cristal comenzaron a emitir un cálido sonido, Ash corrió escaleras arriba hacia el techo de la torre—. Vamos Ho-OH —la pluma llegó a sus manos—. Aquí estoy… vencí a tus guardianes en la tierra… ahora es hora de vencerte a ti y recuperar lo que es mío —gritó desafiante y al terminar la frase un rayo dorado partió en dos la oscuridad de la noche llevándose consigo a Ash…

—Desapareció —exclamaron las hermanas Eevee atónicas.

—No mis niñas… fue llevado por Ho—Oh a un lugar privado… donde solo estén ellos dos…

—Ash… —susurraron todos sus amigos—, buena suerte —miraron hacia el cielo donde el rayo dorado desapareció dejando de nuevo el azul marino característico de la noche.

…

Ash abrió los ojos lentamente, no sentía nada bajo sus pies y eso lo asustó demasiado.

— ¿Dónde, Dónde estoy? —Ash miró hacia todos lados

—Bienvenido a mi reino en los cielos Ash Ketchum —el mencionado, buscó la voz pero no la encontró—. Bien Ash… dime… ¿Qué piensas darme por recuperar a Misty?… —el joven no respondió, solo buscaba la voz entre las nubes sin éxito—. Acaso… ¿quieres verme?

— ¿Tú qué crees? —respondió de manera altanera.

—No, mi joven acompañante, yo no creo… yo sé lo que tú quieres.

—Y si sabes entonces, ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Simple…. —hizo una pausa— curiosidad —Ash estaba realmente furioso, sentía que Ho-Oh se estaba burlando de él.

—Ya deja de esconderte y da la cara —pidió Ash girando sobre sí mismo.

—Sabes Ash… eres afortunado por estar en este lugar, no cualquiera llega a mi paraíso… —se quedó callado y luego continuó—. Te daré esta oportunidad para recuperar a la joven solo por el hecho que todo esto pasó… por salvarme la vida…

— ¿Y qué tengo que hacer? ¿Qué quieres que te dé? Te lo daré con tal de recuperarla… Ella es lo que más quiero en este mundo…

—¿A parte de la gloria y majestad de los títulos pokémon? —interrogó Ho-OH, Ash se puso pensativo.

—Nunca creía decir esto… pero si… Misty lo es todo para mí… De nada me sirve la gloria y el reconocimiento de un título, cuando por dentro me siento vacío…

—Entonces Ash Ketchum, bienvenido a tu desafío más grande hasta ahora… es hora de demostrar con ACTOS esas bonitas palabras.

—Estoy listo Ho-Oh… cuando quieras.

Con estas palabras, Ho-Oh llenó de una luz dorada todo el lugar, haciendo que aparezcan frente a Ash, nada más y nada menos que Giratina.

— ¿Gi… Giratina? —preguntó extrañado Ash.

—Yo he tomado tu alma cuando moriste hace unos años atrás… Fue a mí, a quien Misty pidió tu alma y la intercambió por la suya… Así que si tú quieres su alma de nuevo, deberás irla a buscar al universo alterno. —y terminado de hablar, la luz dorada se esfumó del lugar, y Ash estaba ahí mismo, en el Universo alterno. En ese mismo lugar donde había estado años atrás. Nomas que ahora con un nuevo propósito, mirando hacia su alrededor notó muchos espejos, aquellos que mostraban al mundo exterior, pero algo raro pasaba, al tratar de ver el primer espejo, solo se encontró con una imagen de todos sus amigos…

—Pero… ¿Qué? —vio uno a uno cada espejo, era su vida, su vida en segmentos. Llegó hasta el último de todos, y como creía, ahí estaba…. Misty—. Misty —se acercó al espejo con intención de tomarlo, pero a los pocos centímetros desapareció y la voz de Ho-Oh sonó—. ¿Eh?

—Bienvenido nuevamente, a tu gran lección Ash Ketchum.

— ¿Para qué son estos espejos? ¿Por qué mi vida esta en ellos?

—Muchas preguntas, pero seré amable y responderé. Verás… estos espejos son tu prueba. Está tu vida en ellos, porque cada espejo representa un trozo de tu vida, tu familia, profesores, amigos, rivales, aventuras, batallas, títulos y sobretodo el más importante… —el espejo de Misty volvió a aparecer— ella…. Y con esta prueba quiero comprobar que tan dispuesto estás a dar algo por ella…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues todo lo que ves aquí, todas estas cosas vas a tener que sacrificar —Ash miraba hacia todos lados—, todo para regresarle la vida.

— ¿Sacrificar todo?

—No lo dudes tanto, es muy parecido a lo que ella sacrifico por ti, y ella no lo dudo ni un instante

—Misty… —susurró.

—Si tanto deseas volver a verla una vez más… adelante… ¡ya sabes que hacer!

—Está bien —demoró un par de segundos, pero no más en tomar el espejo de sus logros y trofeos y hacerlo añicos. Corrió hasta donde estaba el de sus batallas y el de sus aventuras, y los pulverizó con un rayo de Pikachu—. Gracias por todo lo que me han enseñados profesores —hizo una reverencia frente al espejo de los profesores, y lo tomó entre sus manos—, y a ustedes también, gracias por hacerme fuerte —y sin más destruyó el espejo de los profesores contra el de los rivales. Miró hacia su alrededor, aún le quedaban seis espejos por eliminar… los más importantes para él… En frente, tenía el de sus amigos, los cuales se veían -en el espejo- sonrientes, sus grandes compañeros de aventuras—. Chicos… los quiero mucho… —con su voz entre cortada se aferró con fuerza al espejo alzándolo—, gracias por compartir tantas aventuras conmigo —mirando hacia su lado derecho, sus amados pokémon también se reflejaban alegres, aquellos que le habían ayudado a conquistar sus sueños—, gracias… nunca los olvidaré… —segundos más tarde, vio la mayor parte de su vida echa añicos—. Perdónenme… — el siguiente espejo, mostraba un aura celeste—. Esto no lo elegí yo… eres la causa de muchas desgracias aunque… sé que me has sido útil a veces… — tomándolo con decisión lo tiró contra una gran roca… ya solo quedaban tres espejos….

—Pikachu… —en su hombro, su gran compañero y mejor amigo le miraba, ambos sabían lo que iba a suceder, mas no estaban preparados del todo—... el siguiente... es el tuyo... —su voz apenas se oía, millones de recuerdos viajaban por su mente, aquel líquido acuoso comenzó a brotar de sus ojos sin su permiso.

—Pikachu... —su mano intentaba acercarse al espejo pero, se le hacía difícil alcanzarlo—, no...

—¡Pikapi! —gritó una vocecilla saltando frente a él.

—... es verdad... sin el aura no puedo entenderte...

—¡Pikapi! pika... Pikachu...—susurró el pokémon acercándosele borrando los rastros del llanto, sin dar más con la pena, ambos se abrazaron

—Nunca te olvidaré, Pikachu...

—Pika...

— Nunca... —y sin más en un destello de luz, el ataque de Pikachu desintegró su propio espejo.

—Pikachu... ¡PIKACHUUU! —gritó desesperado al ver desvanecerse los trozos del espejo... No quedaba nada, su vida casi se había ido... solo quedaban dos factores de su vida... Dos que a muchos les costaría escoger cuál sería el más importante. No muy lejos de donde se encontraba, su madre, Delia cocinaba felizmente. Era lo que siempre hacia, una sonrisa pasó por su rostro, ella siempre estaba preocupada por él, siempre pensando en lo mejor para él, ella era feliz de que él fuese feliz... abrazó el espejo.

—Gracias mamá —el llanto era inminente, sus ojos se escondían bajo su tristeza—, te amo... —el espejo se desintegró en sus brazos dejándolo caer al suelo con las manos vacías. El último espejo, el ultimo rincón de su corazón yacía lejos de él...

Cierta chica pelirroja, su mejor amiga, su primer amigo en su viaje, aquella que le enseñó tanto, a nunca rendirse, aquella con la que -a pesar de pelear tanto- siempre quiso más de lo él pensase; ella siempre lo quiso en secreto y él muy tonto nunca se dio cuenta; ella dio su vida por él, su amor...

Su amor pudo ser tan grande y se les prohibió vivirlo, disfrutarlo, se la habían arrebatado por su terquedad, siempre tenía que estar metiéndose en problemas. Claro... ella siempre iba a sacarlo de aquellas situaciones que sabría él que le llevaría a este momento.

Ahí estaba ella, la niña sonriente de aquel entonces, saludándole alegremente con su colita de lado, su Misty—... Lo lamento tanto Mist...por mi culpa, te quedaste sin amigos, perdiste tu sonrisa... es por mí que has llorado tanto... —el espejo relucía frente a él, no podía verle a los ojos, sus manos temblaban ¿Se atrevería a hacerlo?—...no puedo...

—Vamos Ash —apresuró Ho-Oh— no tenemos todo el día, y Giratina tiene muchas ganas de tenerte en sus dominios de nuevo, para regresarte a Misty —Ash miró a Giratina de reojo, aquel pokémon que había confiado en él tiempo atrás, no demostraba ninguna señal de lo que Ho-Oh decía fuera verdad.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer? —se preguntaba Ash mirando como Misty lo saludaba desde el espejo, luego como le negaba con la cabeza—. Pero… ¿Qué?

—¡Ni te atrevas Ash Ketchum! —salió de pronto del espejo llegando a producir un gran eco en el lugar—. No te atrevas a tocar este espejo…

—Pero, Misty… —se protegió con miedo ante la agresividad de aquellas palabras.

—Ash… ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto? ¿Acaso quieres hacer que mi sacrificio sea en vano?

— ¿Por qué me dices eso?

—Si tú rompes ese espejo, vas a vivir el mismo infierno que yo viví todos estos años… —bajó la mirada—, y no quiero eso para ti…

—Pero Misty… es la única forma de devolverte la vida…

—Lo sé —suspiró—. Yo pasé por esto mismo aquella vez que tu vida se desvaneció desde mis brazos, y por eso mismo no quiero que lo hagas… Además… —le sonrió— sé que realmente no quieres hacerlo.

—Realmente no… no quiero Misty… yo quiero estar contigo… —apoyó su mano en el espejo.

—Yo… —Misty colocó su mano también—, también Ash… pero esto ya no esta en nuestro poder. Perdimos la oportunidad de estar juntos por tus ganas de ayudar a quien hoy te obliga a deshacerte de tu vida… de todo lo que has logrado.

—Misty…

—Me parece injusto que todo lo que tú has hecho por Ho-Oh no signifique nada para él en este entonces… No sé donde esta ese corazón tan amable que dicen que tiene.

—Misty cálmate… no hables así de Ho-OH… Él solo está haciendo lo que tiene que hacer… y yo vine voluntariamente a este lugar.

—No es justo… —cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

—Sabes… —ella lo miró—, soy feliz por volver a verte una vez más… —Misty lo observó con negación.

—Por favor no lo hagas… —le suplicó al ver que tomó el espejo con ambas manos, lo levantó y cuando estuvo a punto de romperlo, se detuvo en seco—. ¡No pagues así todo lo que yo hago por ti! —Ash la miró—. Te quiero Ash, por eso yo quiero que tú seas feliz, feliz con tu vida… por favor… no quiero volver a vivir por segunda vez, una vida sin ti…

—Yo tampoco la quiero… no quiero sentir de nuevo que te perdí… —dejo el espejo donde estaba —. No quiero… ¡No quiero romper el espejo de Misty!

—Con que… ¿No lo harás? —preguntó Ho-Oh de forma altanera.

— ¡No! Yo la quiero, pero no quiero vivir sin ella… Quiero quedarme aquí, en este lugar… para siempre con ella.

—Eso no lo puedo permitir — y frente a Ash el espejo de Misty se desvaneció

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? —preguntó exaltado.

—Damos por terminado este desafío… —todo alrededor de Ash se puso oscuro… y perdió el conocimiento…

* * *

¡No desesperen! Falta el epilogo xD


	17. 00: Epilogo

Descargos:

Bueno, antes que nada. No odien al pobre Ho-Oh xD Él nunca le pidió a Ash que lo salvara (?) Por otro lado, tanto este fic como el de "Perdida entre Mis Pensamientos" son ideas de Kathuntress que hemos desarrollada juntas, un capítulo cada una o bien, escribíamos juntas desde el msn en aquellos tiempos.

Sin más les dejo el epilogo... Solo les diré que recuerden algo al momento de leer: ¡Los espejos!

* * *

**PACTO DE VIDA POR AMOR**

**EPILOGO**

* * *

El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor en lo alto del cielo, una joven mujer de ojos verdes caminaba con las manos en la nuca, pensativa.

—¿Se lo dijo? —dudaba—. No se lo dijo… ¡Ay! —batió su cabellera naranja entre sus manos desesperada—, ¡tengo que hacerlo! ¡Tengo que ser valiente! ¡He manejado el gimnasio por años, no les cuesta nada a ellas…!

Iba mi pensativa hasta que algo llamó su atención…

—¿Eh? —se acercó hasta el bulto en el camino, y lo observó—. ¿Eso es un muchacho? —corrió hasta el encuentro y se agachó a moverlo—. ¿Hola? —lo movía y quitaba la mano con miedo—, ¿estás bien? —apretó los labios—, parece que no —con algo de terror lo movió y le tomó el pulso—. Al menos está vivo… —se paró con las manos en su cintura—. Solo esta desmayado —lo miró completamente—. ¿Qué hago? No traje mi móvil… Y no creo que pueda cargarlo hasta el hospital… ni menos a mi casa aunque está más cerca —entre sus analogías, se le ocurrió una idea—. ¡Ya sé! —tomó de su pequeño bolso una pokébola, dejando salir a un hermoso pokémon celeste—. Amigo, ayúdame, usa chorro de agua en el joven —dicho esto el pokémon infló sus cachetes dejando escapar por su boca un potente chorro de agua, que arrasó al joven con él hasta que se estampó contra un árbol cercano—. ¡Ups! —llevó la mano derecha a la nuca—. Esa no era mi idea —corrió hasta el árbol y empezó a hacer unas reverencias—, lo siento, lo siento —en eso vio que dentro de la chaqueta del hombre había un pokémon amarillo, muy similar a un ratón de largas orejas terminadas en negro—. ¡Oh! Un pokémon —se agachó hasta la altura del pokémon—, ¿estás bien?

—Siento que me arrasó un tsunami… pero estoy bien —respondió el joven tomándose la cabeza.

—¡A ti no te estoy preguntando! —respondió molesta—. Le preguntaba a ese pokémon —lo señaló—. ¿Es tuyo, verdad? —el joven miró al pokémon amarillo y luego a la chica frente a él.

—Sí, es mío. Bueno —lo tomó para acariciarle la cabeza con una sonrisa—, en realidad es mi mejor amigo.

—¡Pika! —respondió el pokémon sonriente, para luego separase de su entrenador y sacudirse el agua de su cuerpo.

—Vaya, no me quiero imaginar cómo tratas a tus enemigos, si tratas así a tu mejor amigo… —gruñó molesta tras pararse, y se cruzó de brazos—. ¡Eres un irresponsable! Estar desmayados en la mitad del camino.

—¡Oye! —se levantó también para hacerle frente a la pelirroja—. ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así al Campeón de esta región?

—¿Campeón? —se rio de forma burlesca—. Campeón de los tontos debes ser…

—Eres una atrevida… —bufó apretando sus puños, luego se relajó y se presentó—. Soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, el actual campeón de la región Kanto… señorita.

—Pues para su información señor maestro pokémon, yo soy Misty, la líder del gimnasio de esta ciudad… En sí, soy la mayor autoridad sobre pokémon en esta ciudad… —y con aquella frase se llevó hasta el último aliento, volvió a respirar profundamente y continuó—. Lo mío, es un título del que nadie puede desplazarme —se rio de forma burlona—, no como a un campeón de turno.

—Si claro… —se quedó observándola… Ella tenía algo que lo dejaba como hipnotizado… algo que no podía descifrar que era, ¿sería porque era una joven muy bonita…? —. ¡Oye!... Tú —Misty lo miró con la cabeza un poco inclinada.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Este… ¿nos conocemos?

—Si ganaste la medalla de ciudad Celeste, supongo que sí… —lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados—, aunque yo no recuerdo tu rostro —se dijo más para sí misma, no pudo evitar un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo al mirar su mirada de tono caramelo.

—Si la tengo, pero me enfrente con una chica de cabello rubio.

—Ah mi hermana… —se cruzó de brazos—, yo no era líder aún pasaba encerrada…

—¿Encerrada? —ésta solo afirmó. Pero cuando quiso seguir preguntando, su estómago crujió de una forma espantosa—. ¡UPS! Parece que tengo hambre —se rio apenado, la joven también se rio algo asustada.

—Parece más un monstruo que tu estomago… —se cruzó de brazos—. Ya… voy a cubrir el haberte lanzado contra el árbol por comida… ¿Me acompañas? —Ash sonrió.

—Nunca digo no a una comida —levantó sus brazos con emoción.

—Jeje —rio más asustada aún— eres raro… —Ash la miró serio— pero eres simpático —cerró los ojos y luego de entrar a su pokémon a la pokébola, se puso en marcha—. Y dime, ¿Ash cierto? —éste le afirmó—. ¿Qué se siente viajar?

—Pues es divertido —sonrió y acarició al pokémon que estaba en su hombro.

—Ya veo —bajó un poco su mirada y pateó una pequeña piedra del camino.

—¿Qué sucede? —Ash adelantó el paso hasta donde estaba ella.

—Yo siempre quise viajar… —se detuvo y levantó sus brazos— recorrer todo el mundo… buscar los más exóticos pokémon de agua y convertirme en la mejor Maestra de pokémon de agua del mundo…

—¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?

—Porque ser líder de gimnasio es muy agotador… apenas uno tiene tiempo para comer o dormir tranquila… y —se quedó callada abruptamente con las manos tras ella.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó sorprendido—. Yo no podría estar todo el día en un lugar encerrado… me gusta recorrer el mundo, sentir la emoción de una nueva región… ¡Ya sé! —afirmó, asustado a la joven—. ¿Por qué no vienes de viaje conmigo?

—¿Eh? —preguntó confundida.

—Siempre he viajado solo —afirmó con su cabeza—, debe de ser divertido viajar en compañia.

—Jajaja —rio nerviosa, y levantó su mano para señalar un gran edificio en forma de carrusel, para desviar el tema. El chico la hacía sentir intranquila—. Mira ahí está mi gimnasio…

—Vaya… es grande.

—Y es más bello por dentro… —de repente un sonido llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes, sus miradas se dirigieron al cielo, donde una gran ave dorada cruzaba por sobre ellos creando un hermoso arcoíris— Ash… mira… —señaló al pokémon—, ¿Qué pokémon es ese?

—Es Ho-Oh —sonrió Ash—, es un pokémon muy bello, ¿verdad?

—Si… lo es —miraba maravillada aquel pokémon—. Dime… ¿Allá afuera… hay más pokémon como ese?

—Si —afirmó con su cabeza—. Hay muchos y muy diversos… Te encantaran… —Misty sonrió y volvió a ver el arco iris—. Incluso dicen que ese pokémon, atrae la felicidad eterna.

—¿Felicidad eterna? —exclamó sorprendida, mirando al joven moreno y luego de nuevo al ave que se alejaba de ellos—. Mi felicidad sería que mis hermanas me dejaran viajar…

—¡Eso lo arregló yo! —dijo con pose de superioridad—. Yo hablaré con ellas y te llevaré a conocer a todos los pokémon del mundo….

—¡Eso sería genial! —exclamó juntando los puños frente a ella—. Estoy empezando a creer que tú y yo seremos muy grande amigos, Ash —sonrió.

—Yo también lo creo Misty — regresándole la sonrisa. Mientras se encaminaban al gimnasio pokémon, el ave dorado desaparecía en el horizonte…

A veces, el amor no es tan color de rosa como aparenta ser, suele ser sufrido, complicado y en algunas ocasiones hay que aprender a sacrificarse por el otro.

Pero eso al corazón no le importa, es capaz de dar sin pedir, es capaz de hasta dar sus propios latidos con tal de que aquel ser amado, sea feliz. Pero nunca olvida.

Y como no olvida, no importan las situaciones extremas al que lo exponga el tiempo… ahí está alimentando un amor que nunca va a morir. Porque es eterno.

En este caso… nuestros amigos han pasado por todo, y su amor ha obtenido una segunda oportunidad, porque sus destinos estaban ligados el uno al otro… y eso nadie podía cambiarlo…

**FIN**


End file.
